Little Numbers
by maguimaraess
Summary: UA: Blaine envia uma mensagem para o número errado por acidente. Coisas procedem a partir de então. Essa é uma tradução, a fic não é minha.
1. Chapter 1

A fic não é minha, a original é em inglês, essa é apenas uma tradução. Se alguém quiser conferir a original pode encontrá-la aqui ( iknowitainteasy(dot)livejournal(dot)com/tag/little%20numbers ).O tumblr da autora é este: heartwolf(dot)tumblr(dot)com/ A fic ainda não está terminada e eu vou tentar postar um capítulo por semana. Não sou expert em inglês, mas fiz o melhor que pude. Caso alguém encontre algum erro, sinta-se à vontade para me corrigir. Acho que é isso. Espero que gostem.

Sumário: UA: Blaine envia uma mensagem para o número errado por acidente. Coisas procedem a partir de então.

Notas da Autora: Título da música Little Numbers de Boy ( www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=zsyjS_vJfkw ). A história inteira será escrita no formato de mensagem de texto, então fiquem avisados. É também um pouco UA, porque Kurt e Blaine nunca se conheceram. Até então escrevi seis capítulos (mas haverão mais!) e tentarei postar toda quinta-feira.

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

**Quinta 2 Outubro (14:33)**

Oi, você se importa de me encontrar as 4 ao invés das 3? Um cachorro acabou de vomitar em mim (sério) e tenho que fazer um desvio.

(14:35)

_a) Quem é? e b) Por que vamos nos encontrar? e c) Como isso foi acontecer? Mais a), na verdade._

(14:36)

Ai deus, desculpe! Novo celular, número errado! Não importa.

(14:37)

_Nunca vou ouvir essa história, vou?_

(14:39)

Você é estranhamente interessado para um desconhecido. E nem é uma história tão boa.

(14:40)

_O que posso dizer? Estou preso em uma aula excepcionalmente chata. Você poderia ser meu salvador._

(14:41)

Preste atenção, você pode perder algo importante! Tenho que ir! Desculpe mais uma vez.

(14:42)

_... Você é um professor? De qualquer forma, tchau, imã de filhotes! _

**Quinta 9 Outubro (14:30)**

_Então, ontem eu vi um cachorro vomitando na rua. Me lembrou de você._

(14:35)

... Quem é?

(14:35)

_O seu número errado de semana passada._

(14:36)

Sério?

(14:37)

Entediado de novo?

(14:38)

_Ah, então você lembra mesmo de mim! São 14:38 de uma Quinta-feira; é claro que estou entediado._

(14:42)

E o que tem com 14:38 de uma Quinta-feira?

(14:43)

_Aula de História da Moda._

(14:45)

Isso não parece tão tedioso quanto História "normal".

(14:46)

_Acredite em mim, é, especialmente quando você sabe essas coisas desde que tinha três anos. Então é, eu não tenho nada pra fazer e seu número apareceu no meu histórico de mensagens._

(14:48)

Você é estranho.

(14:49)

_É você quem dança com cães._

(14:50)

Novamente, você é estranho.

(14:51)

_E você continua me respondendo. O que isso diz sobre você?_

(14:52)

Devo mudar o número do meu celular? Você vai vir me encontrar de noite e me abrir enquanto tem uma ópera arrepiante tocando ao fundo?

(14:55)

_Uau. Será que eu devo mudar meu número?_

(14:56)

Não sei, você me diga. Um filhote achou que valia a pena vomitar em mim. Talvez isso me faça detestável.

(14:56)

_Detestável aos olhos de um filhote, com certeza, mas um Serial Killer? Não estou tão preocupado_.

(14:57)

_Mas o que você fez para aquele filhote?_

(14:58)

Você não pode deixar isso pra lá, não é?

(14:59)

_Você levantou o assunto. Não me culpe._

(14:59)

_Você tem mais cinco minutos._

(15:00)

O quê, e depois você vai sumir?

(15:01)

_Quisera você._

(15:03)

_O tempo está passando!_

(15:04)

Blaine.

(15:04)

_... Gesundheit?_

(15:05)

? Meu nome é Blaine.

(15:05)

_Ok, claro, por que não._

(15:06)

Você não vai me contar seu nome, vai? Eu sabia que você seria o Serial Killer nessa equação.

(15:08)

Mesmo?

(15:09)

_Te vejo no mesmo horário semana que vem, Blaine!_

(15:10)

...Agora me sinto usado.

**Quinta 16 de Outubro (14:20)**

_Oi Blaine._

(14:22)

_Blaine._

(14:24)

_BlaineBlaineBlaine._

(14:28)

Você gosta de pronunciar meu nome ou...?

(14:28)

_Ah, aí está você. Oi!_

(14:29)

Olá, Número Errado.

(14:30)

_Ha!_

(14:30)

Tem alguma coisa que você queira?

(14:31)

_Começar de onde paramos. Ainda estou esperando pela história do cachorro._

(14:33)

E eu continuo dizendo que não há uma história real.

(14:34)

_Você sabe que se recusando a me contar, você só está me deixando mais curioso, certo?_

(14:34)

Tanto faz.

(14:36)

_Alguém está de mau humor. Nenhum outro filhote vomitou em você, vomitou?_

(14:37)

Não.

(14:37)

_Gato?_

(14:38)

O quê? Não!

(14:38)

_Canguru?_

(14:39)

Você está sob efeito de crack?

(14:41)

_Dificilmente. Talvez cafeína. Tenho que sobreviver à aula de algum jeito. O professor não gosta quando nós dormimos._

(14:44)

Me pergunto o porquê.

(14:44)

_Quer me dizer o que está acontecendo?_

(14:45)

De Serial Killer para terapista?

(14:45)

_Tem alguma diferença?_

(14:46)

Ei!

(14:46)

_Você não é um terapista, é?_

(14:47)

Não, mas a minha mãe é.

(14:47)

_Sinto muito._

(14:49)

Por insultar a minha mãe ou pelo fato dela ser terapista?

(14:49)

_Isso importa?_

(14:49)

Hm.

(14:50)

_Ah, vai._

(14:51)

Talvez você deva se concentrar na sua aula pra variar.

(15:01)

_Kurt._

(15:02)

Perdão?

(15:02)

_Meu nome._

(15:03)

Claro, por que não.

(15:05)

_Ah, você se acha esperto agora._

(15:05)

_Tá bom, não somos mais desconhecidos. Desembucha._

(15:06)

Tecnicamente nós ainda não nos conhecemos.

(15:06)

_Blaine._

(15:07)

Apenas volte pra sua aula ou o que quer que seja que você fazia antes de começar a me usar como distração, ok?

(15:08)

_Nossa, ok._

(15:10)

_Desculpa se te chateei._

**Quinta 23 de Outubro (14:25)**

Oi... Desculpe. Pela semana passada.

(14:26)

_Bem, oi. Continuamos no horário de sempre, então?_

(14:27)

É o nosso lance!

(14:27)

_Nós temos um lance?_

(14:28)

É o que parece.

(14:30)

_Então?_

(14:30)

Então?

(14:31)

_Sobre semana passada._

(14:32)

Ah. É... eu estava tendo uma semana péssima.

(14:33)

_E está melhor agora?_

(14:35)

Eu acho.

(14:35)

_Minha oferta continua de pé._

(14:40)

Nós realmente queremos fazer isso?

(14:40)

_Fazer o que?_

(14:41)

Detalhes. Coisas pessoais.

(14:42)

_Blaine._

(14:42)

Kurt.

(14:42)

_Por que você continua me mandando mensagens?_

(14:43)

Você continua me mandando mensagens!

(14:45)

_"Não, você continua me mandando mensagens!" Sério, Blaine?_

_E você que começou dessa vez. Então por que?_

(14:45)

Sabe, é isso que eu não sei.

(14:46)

_Encantador._

(14:50)

Olha... quer saber? Estou atrasado em metade das aulas que estou cursando (é, sou um estudante... detalhes!), a minha carga de trabalho é insana, estou realmente começando a surtar porque e se eu não conseguir acompanhar, isso era pra ser mais fácil... um dos meus professores é um pervertido tendencioso, E eu fui dispensado semana passada.

(14:51)

É sobre isso mesmo que queria conversar?

(14:55)

Imaginei que não.

(14:59)

Merda, desculpe, eu não deveria ter te contado tudo... aquilo.

(15:00)

_Ele traiu você?_

(15:01)

O quê?

(15:04)

_O filhote. Você disse que foi dispensado. Ele te traiu vomitando em outra pessoa? Acontece com os melhores de nós. Tenho certeza que não foi pessoal._

(15:04)

_...Desculpe. Isso foi inapropriado._

(15:05)

Obrigado.

(15:06)

_Você está segurando uma placa enorme de sarcasmo que não estou vendo ou...?_

(15:09)

Não, estou falando sério. Isso realmente me fez sorrir.

(15:10)

_: )_

(15:11)

Mesmo, Kurt? Uma carinha feliz?

(15:12)

_O quê? Fico assim quando estou inseguro._

(15:13)

Inseguro? Oh.

(15:13)

_Ah, fica quieto._

(15:15)

Aí está você!

(15:16)

_:P_

(15:17)

_Desculpe, tenho que ir. Classe dispensada. Próxima semana?_

(15:18)

: )


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2

**Quinta 30 de Outubro (14:30)**

Isso é estranho, não é?

(14:33)

_Bom, olá pra você também._

(14:33)

Oi.

(14:35)

_Você estava dizendo? _

(14:36)

Estranho. Isso. Você não acha? Eu nunca antes tive encontros semanais com um desconhecido.

(14:37)

_Meu deus, soubera eu que isso era um encontro teria vestido outra coisa._

(14:42)

_Essa é a parte em que você diz em tom sincero "Deus não, você está maravilhoso!"_

(14:42)

_O que é verdade, a propósito. _

(14:43)

Bem vaidoso?

(14:43)

E eu não tenho ideia de como é a sua aparência.

(14:44)

_Eu sei. Detalhes._

(14:45)

Você é o que queria detalhes, se me lembro bem.

(14:46)

_Verdade. E você me deixou no vácuo._

(14:48)

Não deixei! Eu te contei sobre a minha péssima semana. E desde quando isso é um tipo de obrigação?

(14:48)

_Você só me deu um esboço. Insatisfatório._

(14:50)

Você fez uma piada de filhote e arruinou o clima.

(14:53)

Estou começando a pensar que você tem alguma coisa por piadas de filhotes.

(14:54)

_Estou começando a pensar que você tem alguma coisa por eu ter alguma coisa por piadas de filhotes._

(14:55)

Não tenho nenhum problema com detalhes.

(14:56)

_Mesmo?_

(14:56)

Mesmo.

(14:58)

_Eu vou lembrar disso. Para a próxima vez._

(14:59)

Por que eu tenho a sensação de que você realmente desaparece algum tempo depois das três da tarde?

(15:01)

_Talvez eu desapareça. Talvez não._

(15:02)

Você é algum tipo de versão da tarde da Cinderela?

(15:04)

_E o que isso faz de você? A minha fada madrinha?_

(15:05)

Melhor do que sua madrasta malvada!

(15:06)

_Tchau, Blaine!_

(15:07)

Divirta-se no seu baile real!

(15:08)

_...Besta._

(15:10)

: )

**Domingo 2 de Novembro (11:35)**

Você já andou pelo Central Park e se perguntou como as árvores foram parar lá?

(11:45)

_Essa tem que ser uma das mensagens mais estranhas que eu já recebi._

(11:46)

_Espera, o que te faz pensar que eu moro em Nova York?_

(11:46)

_E caso não tenha notado, não é quinta-feira._

(11:47)

Uma impressão.

(11:47)

E estou me fazendo de maroto.

(11:49)

_Uma impressão? Como pode ter sido uma impressão?_

(11:52)

_Então me conte, Sarah Palin, você está no Central Park neste momento?_

(11:53)

Por quê? Isso faz seus genes de stalker despertarem?

(11:54)

_Eu achei que tínhamos passado a paranóia de serial killer._

(11:56)

Estou só pensando se tecnicamente você poderia me perseguir nesse momento.

(12:00)

_Esse é seu jeito esquisito de tentar confirmar se eu moro em NY ou não?_

(12:01)

Está funcionando?

(12:02)

_Não._

(12:02)

Então não.

**Quinta 6 de Novembro (14:25)**

Posso perguntar uma coisa?

(14:27)

_Eu adoro como você tem ido direto ao ponto ultimamente. Boa tarde! Como você está? Bem, obrigado._

(14:27)

_Modos, Blaine!_

(14:29)

Não há nada de errado com meus modos.

(14:30)

_Ooook._

(14:32)

_É pessoal?_

(14:33)

O quê?

(14:33)

_A sua pergunta._

(14:34)

Ah. É. Eu acho.

(14:36)

_E quanto à sua aversão por detalhes?_

(14:38)

Achei que tivéssemos resolvido isso semana passada.

(14:38)

Você disse que lembraria.

(14:40)

_É mas talvez você tenha voltado para a sua caverna anti-serial killer nesse intervalo de tempo._

(14:41)

Kuuuurt.

(14:42)

_Ok. Não tem necessidade de ficar choramingando._

(14:43)

Ok?

(14:43)

_Ok._

(14:44)

Quantos anos você tem?

(14:47)

_Você saiu com isso? Essa é a sua grande pergunta pessoal?_

(14:47)

Eu nunca disse que seria uma grande revolução.

(14:48)

_Quantos anos eu pareço ter?_

(14:49)

Certo, porque esse é só um campo-minado esperado para ser pisado.

(14:50)

_Perdão? Agora eu realmente quero saber sua resposta pra essa._

(14:51)

Não é justo!

(14:53)

_Isso vindo do cara que teve a impressão de que eu moro em Nova York._

(14:54)

Ainda acho que eu estou certo.

(14:54)

_21._

(14:55)

Mudando de assunto?

(14:57)

_Você perguntou. É apenas educado não deixar uma pessoa no vácuo. Modos, Blaine._

(14:57)

:(

(14:58)

_Eu vou só fingir que eu não sei o que isso significa._

(15:01)

_Você não vai me contar quantos anos você tem?_

(15:02)

Você está perguntando?

(15:02)

_Você é sempre chato assim ou...?_

(15:03)

20.

(15:04)

_Um menor!_

(15:04)

_Bem, foi bom conhecer você..._

(15:06)

Muito engraçado.

(15:07)

Ok, então... Kurt, 21, morando em NY (nem tente negar!), estudando algo que envolve moda...

(15:07)

_Quase, Blaine. Quase._

(15:08)

Ah é, esqueci vaidoso!

(15:08)

_Lembre-me porque eu continuo falando com você._

(15:09)

Por que sou irresistivelmente charmoso? Mesmo por mensagem!

(15:09)

_Dificilmente._

(15:11)

Por que sou super misterioso e você não consegue não ficar intrigado?

(15:11)

_Agora você está se envergonhando._

(15:12)

Ok, tá bom. Porque minhas mensagens são a melhor coisa das suas quinta-feiras!

(15:16)

Ha! Você está realmente pensando nessa, não está?

(15:16)

_Quisera você._

(15:17)

Tá tudo bem, Kurt, 21, morando em NY. Deixe acontecer.

(15:18)

_Agora quem é vaidoso?_

(15:18)

Agora quem está em negação?

(15:18)

_Agora quem está prestes a acabar essa conversa?_

(15:19)

Esse seria você?

(15:20)

_Te vejo na próxima semana, Blaine!_

(15:21)

Você não pode simplesmente me deixar quando as coisas estão ficando reais!

(15:22)

_Eu posso fazer um monte de coisas! Assista!_

(15:23)

Isso é uma tentativa de me impressionar?

(15:26)

Você já foi, não é?

(15:30)

O que realmente não faz sentido. Quem deixa o celular solto por aí durante uma semana inteira?

(15:35)

Ninguém. Ninguém faz isso no século XXI. Então nesse ponto você está só me ignorando.

(15:37)

O que é ok.

(15:40)

Eu estou só falando comigo mesmo, não é?

(15:41)

Ok.

**Domingo 9 de Novembro (9:55)**

E os esquilos, Kurt! E os esquilos?

(10:00)

_Você está mandando mensagem enquanto dorme?_

(10:01)

Não.

(10:02)

_Você está bêbado?_

(10:02)

São dez da manhã de um Domingo!

(10:04)

_Exatamente! São dez da manhã de um *Domingo*!_

(10:05)

Ah, vai.

(10:08)

_... E os esquilos, Blaine?_

(10:10)

Como eles vieram parar aqui? Alguém os colocou aqui ou eles vieram com as árvores, como um pacote?

(10:12)

_Eu estou mandando mensagens enquanto durmo?_

(10:13)

Não sei. Está?

(10:17)

_Você está no Central Park de novo, não está?_

(10:18)

_É onde você vai todo Domingo?_

(10:19)

_E como você inventa essas perguntas? Como?_

(10:20)

Estou falando sério!

(10:21)

_Tenho certeza que está!_

(10:22)

_Por que você não procura no Google? Aposto que Google é uma pessoa da manhã._

(10:26)

As vezes eu sinto que as pessoas pararam de pensar no momento em que o Google apareceu. E se todo mundo dependesse disso o tempo inteiro? É um beco sem saída. Alguém tem que inventar as coisas que estão lá.

(10:28)

_Ai deus._

(10:29)

_Olha, por que você não volta pra cama antes que você se machuque? Pode fazer isso?_

(10:31)

Isso não responde a minha pergunta.

(10:33)

_Esquilos, Blaine. Esquilos. Acho que vamos sobreviver à essa._

(10:35)

Será que vamos? E se 9 de Novembro for para sempre lembrado como o Apocalipse do Esquilo? Você poderia viver consigo mesmo desse jeito?

(10:37)

_O que é você?_

(10:38)

Eu sou adorável.

(10:40)

_Deixe-me retornar pra você nessa._

(10:42)

_Eu preciso tomar café ou então eu vou sair e encontrar um esquilo e você não quer saber o que vai acontecer._

(10:44)

Então não uma pessoa da manhã!

(10:45)

_Você acha?_

(10:45)

:P

(10:46)

_Por que eu estou começando a pensar que você está me enrolando?_

(10:47)

Procure no Google!

(10:47)

_..._

(10:49)

Isso significa que eu ganhei?

(10:55)

_Isso faria você ficar quieto?_

(10:56)

_Porque então sim, você ganhou._

(10:58)

Aproveite seu café, Kurt!


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**Terça 11 de Novembro (13:33)**

Eu odeio Terça-feiras.

(13:55)

_Não Segunda-feiras?_

(13:57)

Não, Terça-feiras.

(13:59)

_Você gosta de ir contra tudo ou é como você realmente se sente?_

(14:03)

Eu não odeio Terça-feiras ironicamente. O que sou eu, um hipster? Eu realmente as odeio.

(14:04)

_Por quê?_

(14:06)

Porque é sem sentido.

(14:08)

_Se importa de elaborar?_

(14:15)

Todo mundo sabe o que esperar de uma Segunda-feira, certo? Você volta pro trabalho ou o que quer que seja que você volta para nas Segunda-feiras e é horrível, mas você sabe que isso é para acontecer e é horrível para todo mundo. Você sabe como lidar com isso e é algo comum. As pessoas gostam de odiar Segunda-feiras. É um esporte coletivo. E aí ela acaba e você pensa "ei, legal, sobrevivemos outra Segunda-feira". Mas então chega a Terça e o esporte coletivo é esquecido porque "calma lá, é só uma Terça-feira" e é sem sentido. Não é o começo da semana, não é o meio da semana e bom deus, com certeza não é o fim da semana, não é? É só isso. É só isso e é horrível.

(14:20)

_Uau._

(14:21)

_Isso foi..._

(14:26)

_Você leu a palavra elaborar e realmente fez jus ao nome._

(14:26)

_Tem certeza que é uma coisa geral?_

(14:27)

Positivo.

(14:30)

_Então nada fora do comum aconteceu hoje? Nada mesmo?_

(14:31)

Não.

(14:33)

_Acho que eu gostava mais de você quando você era raios de Sol e arco-íris._

(14:35)

Ok, talvez eu não me sinta como um raio de Sol hoje. Talvez eu esteja nublado com intervalos de Sol. Isso estaria ok?

(14:36)

_Certamente._

(14:37)

E sobre nublado com pancadas de chuva?

(14:39)

_Chuva pesada?_

(14:39)

Um pouco de chuva leve.

(14:41)

_Certamente, sim._

(14:43)

Bom.

(14:44)

E sobre um furacão completo?

(14:45)

_Você é um furacão, Blaine?_

(14:45)

Não hoje.

(14:47)

_Então vamos cruzar essa ponte quando chegarmos lá._

(14:55)

Obrigado.

(14:56)

_Pelo quê?_

(14:57)

Por me deixar elaborar.

(14:59)

_Qualquer hora._

**Quarta 12 de Novembro (01:03)**

_Você sabia que esquilos perdem o pêlo se você só alimentá-lo com amendoins?_

(01:06)

Eu não sabia isso!

(01:08)

_Bom, aparentemente é verdade. E o amendoim nem é um tipo de noz._

(01:11)

Tanta sabedoria tão tarde!

(01:11)

Como você sabe isso?

(01:13)

_Eu sei coisas._

(01:15)

Você procurou esquilos no Google, Kurt?

(01:15)

_Eu sei coisas!_

(01:17)

Você com certeza procurou esquilos no Google. Eu não sei se devo me sentir emocionado ou horrorizado.

(01:17)

_Eu realmente sei coisas!_

(01:18)

Kurt.

(01:18)

_Eu sou bem conhecedor!_

(01:19)

Kuuuuurt!

(01:21)

_Ok, tá bom, eu procurei no Google. Eu não consigo dormir e eu faço as coisas mais estúpidas quando não consigo dormir. Feliz?_

(01:24)

Muito. (Só que não sobre a sua insônia.)

(01:25)

_Qual a sua desculpa? Festa selvagem no meio da semana?_

(01:28)

Antes fosse! Tenho que entregar um trabalho até amanhã...

(01:30)

Mas estou imprimindo enquanto estou escrevendo isso.

(01:31)

_Ai. Vou tentar dormir, então. De novo. Boa noite!_

(01:34)

Boa sorte e boa noite!

(01:37)

(Você devia contar esquilos!)

(01:38)

Isso é inferior à mim. Adivinha o que estou contando?

(01:40)

Alpacas?

(01:41)

Ignorando a esquisitice que você é em 1...2...3...

(01:43)

Me conta!

(01:45)

_Filhotes vomitando em você. Não é uma visão bonita._

(01:47)

O que não é nem um pouco esquisito.

(01:49)

_É a sua vida, Blaine. É real._

(01:51)

Eu acho que você deveria ir dormir.

(01:53)

_Mas eles continuam vindo. Como você consegue viver com isso?_

(01:53)

Durma.

**Quarta 12 de Novembro (17:00)**

_Me desculpe pela noite passada. Eu estava acordado por 19 horas naquele ponto._

(17:33)

Relaxa! Eu achei adorável.

(17:34)

_Você acha tudo adorável. Você provavelmente achou que aquele filhote foi adorável._

(17:34)

:P

**Sábado 15 de Novembro (00:35)**

É esquisito não ouvir de você numa Quinta-feira.

(00:36)

É esquisito eu pensar que é esquisito?

(00:48)

_Nós já estabelecemos sua esquisitice. Várias vezes. Me conte algo novo!_

(00:49)

Vai nevar amanhã.

(00:50)

Não vai, não!

(00:52)

Você é o quê, o homem do tempo?

(00:54)

_Não, aparentemente esse é você. E você é defeituoso._

(01:03)

Ok, vou te contar uma coisa.

(01:04)

Lembra Terça-feira?

(01:06)

_O dia que vai para sempre ser conhecido por dia-do-Blaine-poderia-ser-um-furacão daqui em diante?_

(01:08)

Era "nublado com..." alguma coisa.

(01:09)

E lembra aquela semana horrível em Outubro?

(01:09)

_Sim?_

(01:15)

Bom, ontem foi uma continuação disso. Eu disse que fui dispensado, certo? Não quebrou a alma, foi uma grande mudança de vida, eu acho que eu não liguei o suficiente pra isso ser apenas algo ruim em uma semana de coisas ruins (ou talvez é isso que eu queria que isso fosse? Se eu fosse louco, eu pediria pra minha mãe me analisar, mas não sou, então... nunca saberemos!) - mas ainda é horrível ver seu ex apaixonado por outra pessoa no campus apenas algumas semanas depois. Enquanto você está almoçando. No banco perto do deles.

(01:17)

_As situações em que você se mete..._

(01:18)

_Desculpa._

(01:20)

Tudo bem. Como eu disse, eu acho que não era pra ser, mas...

(01:21)

_Ainda é menos que o ideal._

(01:22)

_Você a confrontou sobre isso?_

(01:25)

Obrigado!

(01:25)

_?_

(01:27)

Por mais uma vez me fazer rir quando eu precisava rir.

(01:27)

_?_

(01:29)

Ok, você estava falando sério, uau.

(01:30)

Não, eu não falei com ele. Eu fugi. Com dignidade. Mas é, eu saí de lá o mais rápido que pude, sem parecer um idiota.

(01:35)

_Oh._

(01:36)

Oh? Você não acha que eu posso parecer algo além de idiota, acha?

(01:38)

_Não. Não, eu tenho certeza absoluta que você foi tão gracioso quanto um cavalo de corrida picado por uma vespa._

(01:39)

_Eu acho que não quis supor._

(01:40)

Pode supor.

(01:41)

_Por que é verdade?_

(01:42)

O que é?

(01:42)

_Blaine! Você é ridículo!_

(01:44)

Também sou muito gay. Feliz?

(01:44)

_Isso é suposto pra me fazer feliz?_

(01:45)

Não sei. Pensei que talvez pudesse.

(01:47)

_Blaine._

(01:47)

Desculpe. Foi demais?

(01:48)

_Eu meio que pedi por essa, não foi?_

(01:50)

Meio.

(01:51)

Pensando bem, no. Isso foi além do limite. Sou conhecido por fazer piadas estúpidas. Desculpe.

(01:52)

_Sempre o cavalheiro._

(01:54)

Eu continuo esquecendo que nós não nos conhecemos de verdade.

(01:55)

Esquisito, não?

(01:57)

Você é quem queria detalhes duas semanas atrás e agora olhe em quê você se meteu.

(01:57)

_Blaine._

(01:59)

Eu sei, eu sei. Minha esquisitice já foi estabelecida. Eu vou ficar quieto.

(02:02)

_Olha, tudo bem. Vamos esquecer isso. Isso foi você se sentindo péssimo e querendo falar sobre isso e nada mais. Tudo ok._

(02:03)

_E Blaine?_

(02:04)

Sim?

(02:05)

_Eu tenho um namorado. Então isso não tem que ficar estranho._

(02:16)

Ah. Ok.

(02:18)

Ufa. Achei que eu tinha estragado isso!

(02:20)

_Minha primeira e única amizade de mensagem de texto baseada em números errados e filhotes?_

(02:21)

É. Isso.

(02:23)

_Você teria que tentar mais do que isso._

(02:24)

Anotado!

(02:27)

Vou dizer boa noite, por agora, tenho aula amanhã. Ou hoje. O que quer que agora seja.

(02:28)

_Em um sábado?_

(02:29)

Cruel, não?

(02:30)

_Muito. Eu arquivaria uma reclamação._

(02:30)

Já fiz isso. Boa noite!

(02:31)

_Durma bem!_

**Domingo 16 de Novembro (13:37)**

_Como foi o Central Park?_

(14:05)

_Você se perdeu?_

(14:16)

_Ou talvez os esquilos ficaram bravos com você por tentar investigar a história deles e te arrastaram para a caverna deles?_

(14:20)

_(Porque esquilos moram em cavernas, todos sabem isso...)_

**Terça 18 de Novembro (20:17)**

_Espero que a sua Terça-feira tenha sido tolerável dessa vez!_

**Quinta 20 de Novembro (15:04)**

Não foi! Mas estou acostumado com isso, certo? Obrigado, no entanto.

(16:30)

_Quem é?_

(16:36)

Achei que tínhamos passado por isso?

(16:38)

_E eu achei que você tinha modos._

(16:39)

_Você está realmente respondendo aleatoriamente uma mensagem que mandei dois dias atrás?_

(16:40)

Desculpe!

(16:41)

_É, bem..._

(16:42)

Você está bravo comigo?

(16:42)

_Não?_

(16:43)

Isso é uma pergunta?

(16:50)

Você está bravo comigo!

(16:51)

_Você poderia estar morto._

(16:54)

Eu não estou morto! Só estou tendo uma semana daquelas.

(17:01)

Você realmente achou que eu pudesse estar morto?

(17:02)

_Não._

(17:03)

_Ferido pela máfia dos esquilos? Talvez._

(17:05)

Não existe nada disso!

(17:07)

_Desde quando você é a pessoal sã nesse relacionamento?_

(17:10)

Relacionamento?

(17:11)

_Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer._

(17:20)

Posso simplesmente dizer que sinto muito e que isso não vai se repetir?

(17:21)

_Só que isso não explica._

(17:22)

Você não está tornando isso fácil para mim, está?

(17:25)

_Nunca disse que eu era fácil._

(17:26)

E eu nunca disse que era perfeito.

(17:28)

_O quê?_

(17:30)

Olha, se você realmente está bravo comigo por aquilo, ok. Mas quando isso passou a ser uma responsabilidade?

(17:32)

_...Blaine, calma. Eu só estava brincando com você. Você não é obrigado à nada aqui, você sabe disso._

(17:35)

Ok bom, porque eu não vou estar por aqui na próxima semana também e eu não quero que você fique pensando que estou morto e largado numa vala em qualquer lugar.

(17:36)

_Blaine._

(23:33)

Merda. Desculpe. Realmente, me desculpa. Eu estou cansado, ok? Eu estou muito cansado e as coisas continuam acontecendo e... me desculpa, ok?

(23:45)

_Você quer falar sobre isso?_

(23:47)

Não, tudo bem. Mas você pode me dar uma semana?

(23:48)

_Claro._


	4. Chapter 4

Como prometido, eis o capítulo 4. Os links que postei são de fotos que eles enviam um para o outro, como não dá pra simplesmente copiar e colá-las aqui, coloquei os links para que possam vê-las. Espero que gostem e mais uma vez, obrigada pelos comentários.

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**Quinta 27 de Novembro (19:30)**

Feliz dia de Ação de Graças, Kurt!

(21:45)

_Feliz dia de Ação de Graças, Blaine!_

(22:17)

Oi.

(22:19)

_Oi._

(22:20)

Acho que eu te devo um pedido de desculpas.

(22:22)

_Antes que você diga alguma coisa, posso falar primeiro?_

(22:22)

Sim, claro.

(22:29)

_Eu tive um tempo pra pensar sobre isso e eu quero deixar claro de uma vez por todas que você não tem que se preocupar com as coisas que você compartilha comigo, mesmo se for algo que esteja te causando problemas na sua vida. Especialmente se for isso. Você não tem que me contar nada, mas você pode. Nós podemos não nos conhecermos muito bem, mas eu gosto de você e dessa esquisita amizade por correspondência (amizade por mensagem?) que nós temos. Talvez porque não nos conhecemos de verdade, nós podemos falar sobre qualquer coisa._

(22:31)

_E você precisa parar de pedir desculpas. O que quer que tenha sido, tenho certeza que você teve um bom motivo e eu tendo a descontar nas pessoas quanto estou estressado, então eu entendo._

(22:33)

_Eu poderia apenas deletar seu número se eu quisesse, mas eu não quero._

(22:36)

Isso está quase na barreira de "meloso"

(22:38)

_Não foi tão meloso assim! Mas ok, tudo bem, seja assim. Arruine meu momento de honestidade._

(22:40)

Eu tinha todo um discurso preparado...

(22:41)

_Você ainda pode fazer esse discurso! Eu gosto de um bom discurso._

(22:43)

Não, agora eu me sinto um tolo...

(22:44)

_Você entende o que eu estava tentando dizer, certo?_

(22:46)

Sim

(22:48)

Kurt?

(22:48)

_Sim?_

(22:50)

Eu também não quero deletar seu número.

(22:51)

_Meloso!_

(22:53)

Você que começou!

(22:55)

_Então, como foi seu dia?_

(22:55)

_Você está em NY? Ou a sua família mora em outro lugar?_

(22:59)

Estou em NY.

(23:01)

_Você é mesmo de New York?_

(23:02)

Não, sou de Ohio.

(23:02)

_Isso é estranho..._

(23:04)

O que tem de estranho em Ohio? Eu sempre pensei em lá como um terreno baldio.

(23:05)

_Eu sou de Ohio. Isso que é estranho._

(23:05)

Uau!

(23:06)

Não... Sério?

(23:07)

_Sim, por que eu mentiria sobre ser de Ohio? Quem faz isso?_

(23:10)

Ninguém.

(23:11)

Uau. Então você sabe do que eu estou falando!

(23:14)

_Infelizmente. Mas nós dois escapamos, né?_

(23:15)

Nós escapamos. É.

**Domingo 30 de Novembro (11:02)**

Essa é uma mensagem do Central Park.

(11:10)

_Minhas preferidas._

(11:12)

_Mas cadê a pergunta?_

(11:12)

Sem pergunta hoje. Nós estamos apenas aproveitando essa bela manhã de Domingo! Neve! Primeira nevada do ano!

(11:13)

_Nós?_

(11:16)

Bradshaw e eu.

(11:20)

_Ok..._

(11:21)

_Quem é Bradshaw?_

(11:23)

Espera um segundo.

(11:28)

_Esperando!_

(11:30)

Desculpa, ele está correndo atrás dele mesmo e não consigo deixá-lo parado por tempo suficiente. Neve é a favorita dele. Não posso culpá-lo.

(11:31)

_O que você está fazendo?_

(11:32)

Espera!

(11:33)

_Você está começando a me assustar._

(11:34)

Não seja ridículo.

(11:34)

Nós somos muito amigáveis.

(11:35)

_Terminou?_

(11:36)

Impaciente!

(11:37)

Pronto. Estou coberto de neve agora. Espero que vocês dois estejam felizes.

iknowitainteasy/pic/00001x2t

(11:38)

_Você tem um cachorro chamado Bradshaw?_

(11:39)

_Você tem um cachorro?_

(11:40)

Ele não é meu cachorro. Ele é o cachorro do meu vizinho. Ele não é mais muito novo (nem o Bradshaw, mas ele continua se esquecendo disso...) e eu passeio com o cachorro dele todo Domingo.

(11:42)

_O segredo do Central Park que você tem escondido de mim!_

(11:44)

Eu não o chamaria de segredo, mas sim.

(11:49)

_Espera. Pera aí. É esso o cachorro?_

(11:50)

Que cachorro?

(11:51)

_Você sabe - O cachorro._

(11:53)

Eu não tenho ideia do que você está falando.

(11:53)

_Ah, é!_

(11:55)

Bradshaw gostaria que você soubesse que cachorros de dez anos têm estômagos sensíveis, muito obrigado.

(11:58)

_Melhor manhã de Domingo da minha vida._

(12:01)

Isso não é engraçado.

(12:03)

_Claro._

(12:05)

_Eu sinto que eu te conheço um pouco melhor agora._

(12:06)

Que bom que fui de alguma ajuda.

(12:09)

_Aproveite seu dia na neve!_

(12:11)

Na verdade estamos indo tomar café. Está ficando frio.

(12:12)

_Você e Bradshaw._

(12:14)

Correto.

(12:37)

_Qual o pedido de café dele?_

(12:40)

Um latte de caramelo médio com uma dose extra.

(12:42)

_Nada mau._

(12:44)

Não é?

(12:45)

Ele diz que caramelo combina com o pêlo dele.

(12:49)

_Acho que eu gosto desse cachorro._

(12:52)

E eu acho que o amo.

**Terça 2 de Dezembro (07:34)**

iknowitainteasy/pic/00002tt2

(07:40)

O que você está tentando me dizer?

(07:41)

_O que eu estou... bom deus, Blaine, Terças realmente te deixam de mau humor._

(07:42)

_E, porque eu sei disso, estou te mandando essa foto de um esquilo que foi adotado por um cachoro!_

(07:43)

Por quê?

(07:45)

_...pra alegrar a sua Terça!_

(07:48)

_Obviamente não funcionou da maneira que eu queria._

(07:50)

Eu acabei de levantar.

(07:52)

_Ok. Tá. Bom. Obrigado pela informação. Isso não muda nada. Minha primeira parte da missão falhou._

(07:55)

Missão?

(07:56)

_Shhhh._

(09:23)

Devo ligar para o Serviço Secreto?

(09:45)

_Não seja tolo. Essa missão é para o seu benefício._

(09:47)

E eu continuo assustado. Por que estou assustado?

(09:48)

_Você acredita na máfia dos esquilos. Aposto que filhotinhos brincando em plena primavera te dá arrepios._

(09:51)

Estamos falando de dois filhotes ou mais de cinco?

(09:52)

_Esqueça os filhotes, Blaine!_

(09:59)

_Você está ocupado hoje?_

(10:01)

Eu tenho a tarde livre.

(10:03)

Por quê?

(10:05)

_Apenas confirmando._

(12:03)

_Você conhece a cafeteria na 123 4ª Avenida entre as ruas 12ª e 13ª?_

(12:20)

Eu acho que sim?

(12:21)

_Sim ou não?_

(12:23)

Sim.

(12:25)

_Ok. Eu quero que vá lá e diga a eles seu nome. Qualquer hora hoje, mas tem que ser hoje._

(12:26)

Agora você está realmente começando a me assustar.

(12:29)

_Apenas vá, Blaine._

(13:05)

_Clique! /0uw91uKRwJI_

(13:23)

Eu quero um!

(13:24)

Kurt, posso ter um?

(13:27)

Isso é uma parte da sua missão?

(13:33)

_O que é a minha missão?_

(13:39)

Me atraindo para uma falsa sensação de segurança com filhotes de animais, enquanto secretamente planeja se livrar de mim em uma cafeteria?

(13:55)

_Quase!_

(17:07)

Sua missão. O que quer que ela seja, eu a amo.

(17:33)

_Você foi?_

(17:34)

Sim eu fui. Não posso acreditar que você fez isso!

(17:36)

_Então você não está mais assustado?_

(17:37)

Quem ficaria assustado por café grátis? Eu não.

(17:40)

Não, de verdade, obrigado.

(17:41)

_Isso melhorou sua Terça-feira?_

(17:44)

Sim. Sim, melhorou.

(17:46)

_Então, de nada._

(17:59)

Foi uma coisa de uma vez só ou eu ganho café toda Terça de agora em diante?

(18:01)

_Não força._

(22:34)

Você é amigo de algum dos balconistas?

(22:45)

_É nisso que você pensa antes de ir pra cama?_

(22:47)

Você é?

(22:50)

_E se eu fosse?_

(22:53)

Omg!

(22:53)

_"Omg'? Mesmo, Blaine?_

(22:54)

Seu... conspirador sorrateiro!

(22:56)

_Você está muito eloquente esta noite._

(22:57)

Vou pra cama agora, mas isso ainda não terminou! ;)

(22:59)

_Sim. Quer saber o que não terminou? Minha missão._

(23:01)

Me recuso a ficar assustado.

(23:03)

_Bom._


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**Quarta 3 de Dezembro (16:56)**

Você já falou com o seu amigo?

(17:10)

_Que amigo?_

(17:11)

O amigo na cafeteria.

(17:15)

_Eu nunca disse que tinha um amigo na cafeteria._

(17:16)

Mas você tinha!

(17:16)

_Você *quer* que eu tenha um amigo na cafeteria?_

(17:19)

Você realmente está tentando me fazer acreditar que você disse para desconhecidos que um cara chamado Blaine iria passar e eles teriam que lhe dar o que quer que ele quisesse?

(17:20)

_a) Desconhecidos? Eles são meu pessoal do café. b) Qualquer coisa que você quisesse?_

(17:22)

a) Então esse é o lugar onde você geralmente toma café? b) Foi isso que eles me disseram.

(17:25)

_a) Responder isso seria imprudência. b) Isso parece uma coisa perigosa pra dizer pra você. Acho que eles não saberiam disso, eu deveria tê-los avisado._

(17:27)

Você estava la?

(17:28)

_?_

(17:28)

Na cafeteria. Não se faça de bobo! ;)

(17:33)

_Não, eu não estava._

(17:35)

É, como se você não tivesse um amigo trabalhando lá.

(17:45)

_Você é um cético tão teimoso._

(17:46)

E você está cheio de merda! :P

(17:47)

_Hey! Alguém não quer outro café na Terça que vem..._

(17:49)

Claro, te dá outra chance pro seu amigo me espionar.

(17:53)

Eu realmente quero acreditar que você não estava lá.

(17:54)

_Por quê?_

(17:59)

Você seria um dos dois do casal brigando sobre açúcar ou uma mulher de negócios rude, que pensou que não faria mal passar na minha frente na fila. Sem mencionar o cara estranho com um corte de cabelo estilo Chad Kroeger.

(18:02)

_Bom!_

(18:05)

_Eu poderia ser qualquer um._

(18:08)

Mas você não estava lá.

(18:10)

_Mas eu não estava lá._

**Quinta 4 de Dezembro (10:24)**

_Esta vai ser a Quinta-feira mais tediosa da minha vida inteira._

(10:25)

_Eu sugiro um jogo de perguntas e respostas._

(10:45)

Quem vai fazer as perguntas e quem vai responder?

(10:55)

_Podemos revezar. Você está dentro?_

(10:56)

Estou dentro.

(10:57)

Espera. Vão ter regras?

(10:59)

_Você precisa de regras?_

(11:04)

E se eu não quiser responder alguma coisa?

(11:13)

_Que tipo de perguntas você acha que eu vou fazer?_

(11:14)

_Mas ok, você pode usar "esquilo" como sua palavra de segurança._

(11:17)

Sinto como se eu não estivesse sendo levado a sério.

(11:20)

_E nada além de perguntas o dia inteiro._

(11:20)

_De acordo?_

(11:23)

Estranhamente determinado, mas de acordo.

(11:25)

_Eu vou primeiro._

(11:27)

É claro.

(11:29)

_Em que escola você estuda?_

(11:29)

Esquilo.

(11:30)

_Blaine!_

(11:32)

O quê?

(11:33)

Eu serei legal. Você pode fazer outra pergunta.

(11:45)

_Certo._

(11:46)

_Qual sua cor favorita? (Sim, é isso que você ganha por ser um estraga prazeres logo no começo do jogo.)_

(11:59)

Maturo.

(12:00)

Vermelho.

(12:34)

_É a sua vez._

(12:35)

Eu sei. Estou tentando pensar na primeira pergunta perfeita.

(12:36)

_Não se machuque._

(12:47)

Você consegue trocar um pneu?

(12:49)

_O que aconteceu com achar a primeira pergunta perfeita?_

(12:50)

Responder com outra pergunta não é permitido!

(12:51)

_Isso não era uma regra._

(12:54)

É uma regra agora.

(12:55)

E shiu. Era muita pressão então resolvi usar a pergunta mais aleatória.

(12:57)

_Mas e se você realmente pensou que essa fosse a primeira pergunta perfeita?_

(12:58)

APENAS RESPONDA!

(13:01)

_Isso está indo tão bem._

(13:02)

_Sim, eu consigo._

(13:14)

_Onde você cresceu?_

(13:19)

Columbus.

(13:20)

É perto de onde a sua família vive?

(13:33)

_É uma viagem de duas horas. Perto o suficiente?_

(13:34)

Essa é a sua pergunta?

(13:35)

_Não._

(13:37)

_A minha pergunta é: Que colégio você frequentava? (Está no passado. Deve ser seguro responder essa!)_

(13:55)

Eu me formei em Dalton Academy, Westerville.

(13:59)

_Você é um menino de escola preparatória... Tudo faz tanto sentido agora._

(14:01)

Você foi sempre tão chato?

(14:23)

_Essa é a sua pergunta?_

(14:26)

Sim.

(14:28)

_Talvez. Mas talvez você apenas desperte isso em mim._

(14:30)

_A sua família ainda vive em Columbus?_

(14:33)

Sim.

(14:34)

Você vive com um colega de quarto ou sozinho?

(14:35)

_Tem dois colegas de quarto. Que estudante é capaz de bancar um lugar por si só em NYC?_

(14:39)

Se essa é a sua pergunta: eu tenho meu próprio apartamento.

(14:44)

_Por que isso não me surpreende? A escola te denunciou._

(14:45)

O que isso quer dizer?

(14:46)

_Seus pais são extremamente ricos?_

(14:49)

Defina extremamente ricos. Eles apenas queriam que eu tivesse um apartamento.

(14:55)

_E você não queria? Porque eu poderia ficar com ele pra você. Eu estaria disposto a fazer o sacrifício._

(14:56)

Por que você está fazendo todas as perguntas?

(15:01)

E não, eu não queria. Eu preferiria morar no campus, na verdade.

(15:45)

_Então por que não faz isso?_

(15:47)

Você está quebrando todas as regras.

(15:49)

_Nem todas!_

(15:50)

_Mas ok, sua vez._

(16:06)

Qual seu pedido de café?

(16:09)

_McQueen._

(16:11)

Isso é novo no cardápio da Starbucks? Porque eu não tenho estado em uma faz um tempo.

(16:12)

_É a minha palavra de segurança._

(16:17)

Desde quando você tem uma palavra de segurança? E por que você precisa dela para perguntas relacionadas a café?

(16:18)

_Razões, Blaine. Razões._

(16:26)

_Você pode ir de novo._

(16:28)

O que exatamente você está estudando?

(16:30)

_Fashion Design._

(16:55)

_Você vai pra casa no feriado desta vez?_

(16:59)

Eu acho que não.

(17:01)

_Por que não?_

(17:02)

Regras, Kurt!

(17:05)

_Esqueça as regras! Como você pode não ir pra casa no Natal?_

(17:15)

Meus pais são ocupados.

(17:16)

_No Natal?_

(17:16)

Sim.

(17:18)

_Você está falando sério?_

(17:19)

Sim, positivo.

(17:24)

_Sinto muito._

(17:35)

Não precisa. Foi sempre assim.

(17:36)

_Isso não faz disso ok._

(17:39)

Eu não sou um grande fã do Natal, de qualquer forma.

(17:40)

_Absurdo._

(17:41)

_Missão #2 está oficialmente em modo de planejamento._

(17:41)

Não! O quê?

(17:42)

_Shhhh._

(17:43)

_Sua vez._

(17:44)

O que você está planejando?

(17:46)

_McQueen._

(17:46)

Você não pode falar McQueen agora!

(17:50)

_Eu posso. E vou._

(17:55)

_Você pode ir de novo._

(17:56)

O que você está planejando?

(17:56)

_Blaine._

(17:58)

O que você está planejando?

(17:59)

_Você travou?_

(18:33)

Tudo bem.

(18:36)

Qual é a primeira frase do segundo capítulo do livro mais próximo de você?

(18:38)

_Por que o segundo capítulo? Não é sempre sobre o primeiro?_

(18:39)

Não. As pessoas são obcecadas demais com primeiras impressões.

(18:40)

_Ok._

(18:49)

_Posso trapacear? Essa é a frase mais longa da história das frases. Meus dedos sangram só de olhar pra ela._

(18:55)

Então me dê sua frase preferida.

(18:56)

_Do segundo capítulo?_

(18:57)

Sempre o segundo capítulo.

(18:59)

_"Eu penso e eu penso e eu penso, eu saí da felicidade pensando milhões de vezes, mas nunca entrei nela fazendo isso."_

(19:20)

Essa é uma boa.

(19:25)

_Sim, é._

(20:55)

O que seu namorado pensa sobre você me mandando mensagem o dia inteiro todo dia?

(20:59)

_1) É a minha vez de fazer pergunta. 2) Não o dia inteiro *todo* dia._

(21:03)

Você perguntou muito mais do que eu. Eu estou tentando balancear o que você desequilibrou.

(21:04)

E você não tinha me perguntado nada por mais de uma hora.

(21:06)

_Jantar. Eu estava jantando._

(21:07)

Com seu namorado?

(21:21)

_Por que você está tão obcecado com ele de repente?_

(21:22)

Porque você nunca fala sobre ele.

(21:26)

_Não com você._

(21:27)

E por que isso acontece?

(21:28)

_Você não acha que estamos balanceados agora?_

(21:30)

Eu acredito que o placar é 11-8

(21:33)

_Isso não parece certo._

(21:56)

Você me deixaria te comprar um cafá na Terça?

(21:58)

_Isso é um negócio meu! Você está roubando a minha ideia. Terças são sobre você, porque você é que as odeia._

(22:01)

Isso é um não?

(22:11)

_Sim. Não discuta comigo!_

(22:13)

Eu não iria.

(22:36)

Você me deixaria te pagar o almoço?

(22:37)

_Na Terça?_

(22:39)

Não. Quinta.

(22:40)

Por que Quinta?

(22:43)

É o nosso aniversário de dez semana de amizade por mensagem.

(22:45)

_Isso precisa de um nome melhor._

(22:47)

_Espera. Você está sugerindo que nos encontremos?_

(22:49)

Eu não disse isso.

(22:50)

É isso que você quer?

(22:52)

_Ah não. Não não não. Nem tente virar isso do avesso._

(22:53)

Relaxe.

(22:55)

Eu te mandarei os detalhes por mensagem.

(22:57)

_E como sempre, estou assustado e intrigado._

(22:59)

Você deveria estar.

(23:01)

...Intrigado. Não assustado. Nunca assustado! Eu sou legal! Sou feito de arco-íris e fofura e diversão, lembra?

(23:04)

_Adoro como você sempre arruina seus momentos de mistério sendo um bobo._

(23:06)

Boa noite, Kurt!

(23:09)

_Boa noite._


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6:**

**Sexta 5 de Dezembro (18:24)**

_Então ontem foi loucura._

(18:45)

Nem me fale.

(18:45)

Parece que estou de ressaca.

(18:47)

_Devo me sentir insultado?_

(18:50)

De forma alguma! Eu estava pensando no tipo bom.

(18:51)

_Tem um tipo bom?_

(18:53)

Sim, issoenvolve trocar mensagens com você.

(18:54)

E a cura é... mais mensagens!

(18:55)

_Assim como a cura para uma ressaca de verdade é beber mais?_

(18:59)

Exatamente.

**Sábado 6 de Dezembro (11:04)**

_Eu preciso que você faça uma coisa pra mim._

(11:23)

Posso saber do que se trata primeiro?

(11:25)

_Na verdade não._

(11:26)

Isso é parte de uma das suas missões?

(11:28)

_Você é tão esperto._

(11:28)

_É parte da missão #2_

(11:30)

O que eu preciso fazer?

(11:35)

_Esperto e confia nos outros._

(11:37)

Não faça eu me arrepender disso!

(11:38)

_Nunca. Você sabe a estátua do Balto no Central Park?_

(11:40)

Eu passo no mínimo toda manhã de Domingo no Central Park?

(11:41)

_Vou tomar isso como um sim._

(11:43)

_Eu preciso que esteja lá as 15h em ponto._

(11:45)

E... olho pra estátua?

(11:50)

_Claro, porque não._

(11:52)

Kurt, você precisa me dizer mais do que isso se quiser que eu vá. A minha confiança tem limites.

(11:53)

_Confiança não tem limites. Ou você confia em uma pessoa ou você não confia._

(11:55)

Só me fala o que esperar!

(11:56)

_Algo mágico._

(11:56)

Kurt.

(12:01)

_Olha, você não vai ser roubado ou esfaqueado ou algo do tipo. É um espaço público e aquele lugar está sempre cheio de crianças. Confie em mim._

(12:04)

_Leve um amigo. Ou Bradshaw! Ele pode te proteger das ameças que está inventando na sua cabeça._

(12:06)

Certo. Claramente você nunca viu aquele cachorro. Ele cumprimenta estranhos como almas gêmeas que se perderam.

(12:08)

_Todos os estranhos?_

(12:09)

Todos ele.

(12:10)

_Até os esquisitos?_

(12:11)

Até os esquisitos.

(12:14)

_Você tem certeza que ele é de Nova York?_

(12:16)

Nunca saberei com certeza.

(12:20)

_Então você estará lá? Você tem tempo?_

(12:21)

Vou pensar sobre isso.

(16:23)

Kurt.

(16:26)

KURT.

(16:33)

Sério, Kurt!

(16:45)

Kurt. Estou hiperventilando.

(16:47)

Kuuuuuuurt.

(16:49)

_Sim! Sim, estou aqui!_

(16:50)

Ah graças a deus.

(16:51)

_E aí?_

(16:52)

E aí?

(16:52)

Como você sabia? Como?

(16:53)

_Sabia o que?_

(16:54)

Que eu tenho uma coisa por grupos a capella!

(16:55)

_Você tem uma coisa por grupos a capella?_

(16:57)

KURT!

(16:59)

_Tá bom, palpite da sorte. Então você foi?_

(17:01)

Siiiiiim. Ah sim. Eu fui. Eu fui e eu amei.

(17:02)

_Até as músicas natalinas?_

(17:03)

Especialmente as... espera, o que?

(17:03)

Seu bastardo sorrateiro!

(17:05)

_O quê? Talvez eu apenas seja familiar com o grupo e o repertório deles._

(17:06)

Eu não sei se a minha gratidão supera a minha raiva por você ter me espionado de novo.

(17:09)

_Eu não te espionei!_

(17:11)

Você consegue ver minha confiança se esvairindo? Consegue?

(17:12)

_Blaine. Eu não te espionei. Tinham muitas pessoas, centenas, e eu não tenho ideia de qual é a sua aparência._

(17:14)

Aha! Então você está admitindo.

(17:15)

Agora estou grato que eu não levei Bradshaw.

(17:16)

_Você levou um amigo?_

(17:17)

Você não vai ficar sabendo isso.

(17:20)

_Tudo bem. Me desculpe. Eu não quis te deixar chateado. Foi um lindo dia de neve ensolarado. Eu ouvi a performance e pensei que você poderia gostar. Sem nenhum mal feito._

(17:21)

_Você gostou, né?_

(17:22)

Sim...

(17:25)

_E você não se arrepende de ter ido, certo?_

(17:30)

Eu acho.

(17:31)

Não, eu não me arrependo.

(17:33)

Foi boa.

(17:34)

Muito boa.

(17:35)

Eu posso ter deixado cair uma lágrima ou duas...

(17:37)

_Vê! Fez você entrar no espírito natalino?_

(17:40)

Talvez.

(17:41)

_Foi tão bonito que você chorou, Blaine._

(17:44)

Uma lágrima ou duas.

(17:45)

_Blaine._

(17:45)

Ok, sim. Sim, me fez entrar no espírito natalino. Feliz?

(17:46)

_Muito. E você também._

(17:50)

O que eu faço com você?

(17:51)

_Você vai me adorar uma vez que esse mês tenha acabado._

(17:52)

Veremos sobre isso.

**Domingo 7 de Dezembro (01:12)**

Kurt?

(01:23)

_Sim?_

(01:24)

Por que você não me contou?

(01:26)

_Que eu estaria lá?_

(01:28)  
Sim.

(01:28)

_Você teria ido no caso?_

(01:30)

Talvez.

(01:31)

Eu não sei.

(01:31)

_Eis aí sua resposta._

(01:35)

_Durma bem, Blaine._

(01:36)

Boa noite.

(11:03)

_Como está o Bradshaw?_

(11:11)

Estou preocupado com ele.

(11:12)

_Por quê? Ele está doente?_

(11:14)

É, na cabeça dele.

(11:16)

Espere um pouco; uma foto deve explicar tudo.

(11:20)

Ele vem fazendo isso pelos últimos trinta minutos. E eu estou começando a ficar parecido.

pics(.)livejournal(.)com/iknowitainteasy/pic/00003yth

(11:23)

_Ele certamente gosta da neve._

(11:24)

_Parecido? Como em, no chão fazendo anjos de neve?_

(11:26)

Não, parecido como em coberto de neve!

(11:28)

_Posso ver uma foto disso também?_

(11:30)

Claro.

(11:31)

Espera um pouco.

(11:35)

_Esperando. Mais uma vez._

(11:38)

Paciência!

(11:40)

_Você está fazendo um photoshoot?_

(11:42)

Como estou?

pics(.)livejournal(.)com/iknowitainteasy/pic/00004xg9

(11:44)

_Positivamente adorável!_

(11:45)

_Com um pouco de frio, talvez. E não tenho certeza se você está feliz ou não._

(11:46)

_O que é aquilo no seu pescoço?_

(11:49)

Uma gravata borboleta.

(11:52)

_Belo toque!_

**Terça 9 de Dezembro (09:23)**

_Tenha certeza de pegar seu café alguma hora entre agora e oito da noite hoje!_

(09:29)

Você está me mimando!

(09:36)

_Apenas faça isso, Blaine._

(09:37)

E se eu não quiser?

(09:38)

_E se você for louco?_

(09:40)

E se eu for?

(09:40)

_E se você estiver sendo ridículo e eu estiver repensando o negócio do café?_

(09:44)

Você não iria.

(09:45)

_Eu iria._

(09:46)

Não, você não iria.

(16:47)

Caramba, café nunca foi tão bem recebido. Obrigado!

(16:49)

Posso te contar um segredo?

(17:02)

_Sim._

(17:03)

Sua cafeteria é no meu caminho da faculdade. Ou no meu caminho de casa. Depende de como você vê.

(17:05)

_Ai, ai. Se eu soubesse que café nas suas veias faz você colocar pra fora todos seus segredos sujos, eu teria te dado todo o café do mundo para o nosso jogo de perguntas e respostas._

(17:08)

Você agora sabe a minha fraqueza. Por favor use esse conhecimento com responsabilidade.

(17:10)

_É claro._

(17:12)

Nossas faculdades são na mesma vizinhança, não são?

(17:15)

_Isso é bem provável, sim._

(17:27)

Você mora perto da sua?

(17:28)

_Muito sutil, Blaine._

(17:30)

Valia a tentativa!

(17:59)

Você vai me contar um segredo agora?

(18:02)

_Isso depende. Eu não tinha me dado conta é hoje é o dia nacional de compartilhar segredos._

(18:04)

Ok, deixe-me colocar desta forma. Você me responderá uma pergunta?

(18:04)

_Talvez._

(18:05)

Você conhece alguém chamada Rachel?

(18:14)

Kurt?

(18:15)

_Sim?_

(18:17)

Você conhece?

(18:20)

_Por quê?_

(18:23)

Porque ela fez meu café hoje e quando eu disse meu nome quando fiz o pedido, os olhos dela basicamente saltaram do rosto dela e eu me tornei a coisa mais interessante que ela já havia visto. Nível de interesse de unicórnio.

(18:45)

Seu silêncio diz muito.

(18:46)

_O que ela te disse?_

(18:47)

Nada. Com medo?

(18:49)

_Não._

(18:53)

Entretanto, eu tenho que dizer, ela não é exatamente boa nesse negócio de espionagem.

(18:55)

_Ela não é uma espiã! Ela é só uma das minhas pessoas do café! E ela geralmente não trabalha de Terças. Estou surpreso que ela estava lá hoje._

(18:56)

Claro.

(18:58)

Você vai ligar pra ela e perguntar tudo sobre mim? ;)

(18:59)

_Não, eu não vou ligar pra ela._

(19:10)

Você ainda quer me dar café na semana que vem?

(19:12)

_É claro. Não tenho nada a esconder._

(19:17)

Bom. ;)

(19:18)

Bom.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**Quinta 11 de Dezembro (09:00)**

Caso você precise ser lembrado: não esqueça de parar na cafeteria hoje!

(09:33)

_É a minha vez agora?_

(09:35)

Aham.

(09:39)

_Almoço?_

(09:40)

Mais ou menos. Defina almoço.

(09:41)

Bom, ok... pequena mudança de planos.

(09:43)

_Mudando meu humor de animado pra assustado._

(09:44)

É hora de você confiar em *mim* agora.

(09:44)

_Sim. É exatamente por isso que estou assustado._

(09:46)

Essa não é uma rua de mão única, Kurt!

(09:46)

_Eu sei._

(13:35)

_Um cupcake, Blaine? Isso é tão..._

(13:45)

Feliz aniversário? :P

(13:46)

E sim, eu prometi almoço e talvez o que você ganhou tenha sido um cupcake nojento e torto, mas eu realmente tentei. Foi feito com carinho.

(13:48)

_Espera. Você mesmo que fez?_

(13:49)

... eu pensei que isso fosse bem óbvio.

(13:51)

_Ok, chega de ficar atacando seu cupcake. Estava delicioso, na verdade! Obrigado._

(13:55)

Bom, porque eu comi cinco deles e também pensei que estavam.

(13:56)

_5?_

(13:58)

Eu tinha que experimentá-los!

(14:02)

_Sim, mas 5?_

(14:04)

Só pra ter certeza. Eu não queria que você ficasse doente por causa disso. Você e o pessoal que trabalha lá.

(14:11)

_Você deu cupcakes pra eles?_

(14:12)

Sim.

(14:15)

_Isso faz eu me sentir menos especial._

(14:15)

O seu foi extra especial! E eles são o seu pessoal do café, eles mereceram isso.

(14:17)

_Um extra especial "cupcake nojento e torto"?_

(14:22)

Ei! Você disse que estava delicioso!

(14:24)

_Estava. Viu as aspas?_

(14:46)

_Você está chantageando o meu pessoal do café?_

(15:01)

Não, na verdade. Mas não há nada como coisas assadas pra ganhar alguém.

(15:02)

Eu acho que eles gostam bastante de mim, agora.

(15:02)

Nós temos uma ligação.

(15:04)

E por "nós" eu me refiro a Rachel e eu.

(15:04)

Garotas me amam.

(15:09)

_Bom pra você._

(15:10)

_Eu acho._

(15:15)

Você a treinou bem. Ou a ameaçou. O que é muito mais provável.

(15:16)

Nós fizemos um acordo.

(15:18)

_Um acordo?_

(15:20)

Ela não pode falar com você sobre mim se você a proibir de falar comigo sobre você.

(15:26)

_Hipoteticamente, se isso fosse de alguma forma verdade, como você teria conseguido isso?_

(15:28)

Cupcakes, Kurt, cupcakes. Nunca subestime o poder de cupcakes e um sorriso encantador.

(15:45)

_E esse seria o seu sorriso?_

(15:47)

Talvez.

(15:48)

Na verdade, 100% sim.

(15:51)

_Por que estou te fornecendo café grátis, mais uma vez?_

(15:53)

Porque eu entrei encantadoramente na sua vida e agora você não consegue se imaginar vivendo sem mim?

(15:55)

_Claro._

(15:56)

_Por que ser legal sempre se volta contra mim?_

(16:02)

Não tenho ideia sobre o que você está falando.

(18:33)

Por favor.

(18:34)

_O quê?_

(18:36)

Nível unicórnio de interesse, lembra?

(18:55)

_Eu aposto que você tinha alguma coisa na sua cara._

(18:56)

É, meu sorriso encantador.

(18:59)

_Eu nem sei o que responder pra isso._

(19:04)

Porque você foi encantado!

(19:05)

_Eu não posso te ver agora, Blaine._

(19:08)

Mas você pode sentí-lo.

(19:11)

_As vezes eu imagino como uma só pessoa pode ser tão besta._

(19:14)

Eu sou uma criatura mística e mágica.

**Sexta 12 de Dezembro (09:45)**

_Você gosta de caminhadas tarde da noite?_

(10:04)

Ahnn... claro?

(10:11)

_Eu preciso que você vá para uma caminhada no Brooklin depois das 19h. Quando estiver escuro._

(10:13)

Kurt. Nós falamos sobre isso. Eu não tenho uma coisa por serial killer. Algumas pessoas têm, mas eu não sou uma delas.

(10:15)

_Nós realmente temos que passar por isso de novo? Eu prometo, você vai gostar e haverão pessoas ao redor. É perfeitamente seguro._

(10:17)

Certo.

(10:20)

_Eu já te desapontei alguma vez?_

(10:21)

Não.

(10:22)

Ainda.

(10:34)

_Ignorando a última parte._

(10:55)

_A sua caminhada será entre a 13ª e a 10ª av. das ruas 82ª e 86ª._

(10:57)

Isso é estranhamente específico.

(11:00)

_É claro que é específico. Eu não quero que você ande aleatoriamente pelo Brooklyn depois que escurecer. Que tipo de divertimento seria esse?_

(11:02)

Estamos chamando essas pequenas missões de seus 'divertimentos' agora?

(11:03)

_Sim._

(11:05)

_Então eu quero que você vá lá, hoje ou amanhã. Lembre-se, depois das 19h. Mas definitivamente antes das 22h._

(11:07)

_E eu quero que você tire uma foto da sua coisa preferida e me mande._

(11:10)

Você chama isso de divertimento, eu chamo isso de missão suicida.

(11:12)

_Drama queen.  
_

(11:15)

Você é tremendamente exigente e áspero para alguém que diz ter boa vontade.

(11:16)

_E você não sabe o que é bom pra você._

(21:34)

Puta merda.

(21:45)

_?_

(21:46)

Me desculpe.

(21:46)

_Pelo quê?_

(21:47)

Por duvidar de você.

(21:49)

_Você foi e amou como eu sabia que iria. Diga!_

(21:51)

Diga o quê?

(21:51)

_Apenas diga._

(21:53)

O quê?

(21:53)

_Blaine._

(21:55)

Ok. Ok, foi adorável. De uma forma louca e exagerada, mas eu amei.

(21:56)

Eu não tenho ideia de como você pensa nessas coisas.

(21:57)

Você tem um livro chamado "101 maneira de fazer alguém amar o Natal"?

(22:01)

_Não. Mas eu tenho um livro chamado "101 maneiras de fazer o Blaine amar o Natal". Ele veio junto com "100 maneiras de fazer o Blaine gostar de Terças-feiras". 2 por 1!_

(22:04)

E você continua dizendo que eu sou o bobo.

(22:05)

_Porque é a verdade._

(22:08)

O que quer que te faça dormir de noite.

(22:12)

Ah e

.com

/iknowitainteasy/pic/000051qp

(22:15)

_Essa foi a sua preferida?_

(22:17)

Sim.

(22:18)

_Por quê?_

(22:20)

Parecia um lar de verdade.

(22:20)

_Elas são todas lares de verdade._

(22:24)

Eu sei, mas essa não parecia encenada. Parecia aconchegante, um lugar onde se vive.

(22:25)

Não parecia perfeita e isso é o que fez dela perfeita.

(23:01)

Resposta errada?

(23:03)

_Não. Resposta perfeita._

**Sábado 13 de Dezembro (16:05)**

Você consegue acreditar em toda essa neve?

(16:23)

_Estamos falando sobre o tempo agora?_

(16:25)

Eu queria falar com você. Eu não tenho nada sobre o que falar. Então é sobre isso que eu falo.

(16:27)

_Isso é... surpreendentemente honesto, eu acho._

(16:34)

Na verdade, você já ficou deitado na cama encarando o teto?

(16:35)

_É isso que está fazendo agora?_

(16:36)

Sim.

(16:36)

_Você está bem?_

(16:38)

Sim, só estou tendo um Sábado bem preguiçoso.

(16:41)

_Se você está deitado na sua cama, por que você liga pra neve?_

(16:42)

Como eu disse, eu queria falar com você.

(16:43)

_Posso ver._

(16:44)

_Estou tocado._

(16:45)

_Mas você disse que não nada sobre o que falar, então vamos falar sobre o quê?_

(16:47)

Você vai me contar sobre o seu próximo divertimento.

(16:48)

_Isso não vai acontecer._

(16:48)

Kurt.

(16:49)

_Nunca._

(16:49)

Por favor.

(16:52)

_Não._

(16:55)

Tudo bem. Eu vou continuar deitado aqui, encarando meu teto. E eu ficarei miserável. Você quer isso? Você quer que eu fique miserável?

(16:59)

_1) Você disse que estava tendo um Sábado preguiçoso, então nem tente fazer com que eu me sinta mal sobre isso. 2) Você terá que esperar e ver. Eu estou fazendo isso para que você se sinta melhor e você sabe disso. Mais, sempre foram surpresas e é parte do que as fazem serem boas._

(18:01)

Eu odeio que isso faça sentido.

**Domingo 14 de Dezembro (10:02)**

Kurt.

(10:03)

Kurt!

(10:08)

Kurt. Você está acordado?

(10:10)

_Sim._

(10:11)

_Agora estou._

(10:12)

Eu fiz um novo amigo no parque hoje!

(10:14)

_Blaine._

(10:14)

_Blaine, querido, você tem 5 anos._

(10:17)

Você quer ver? Você quer?

(10:18)

Sim, você quer.

.com

/iknowitainteasy/pic/00006dak

(10:20)

_Justo quando eu queria estar bravo com você por me acordar e ser ridiculosamente um filhote feliz quando ainda estou tropeçando em busca do café, você faz algo como isso._

(10:22)

Algo como o quê?

(10:24)

_Como *isso*._

(10:25)

Eu dei um nome pra ele.

(10:27)

_Tenho certeza que sim._

(10:27)

Watson.

(10:30)

_Watson. Você nomeou um esquilo de Watson._

(10:31)

Sim!

(10:32)

_Você o levou pra casa com você?_

(10:33)

Não. Ele é um espírito livre. Não pode ser domado.

(10:36)

_E o que Bradshaw teve a dizer sobre esse novo amigo? Ele não caça esquilos?_

(10:38)

Não. Ele sabe o suficiente pra não mexer com a máfia dos esquilos.

(10:43)

_As vezes. As vezes eu só..._

(10:46)

Eu sei, Kurt. Eu sei. As vezes eu também não consigo lidar com a minha amabilidade. :D

(10:48)

_Não era o que eu ia dizer._

(10:49)

Por favor. Exatamente o que você ia dizer.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**Terça 16 de Dezembro (15:45)**

Terças feiras. Terças simplesmente não são mais as mesmas, Kurt.

(15:59)

_... O que tem essas novas terças-feiras?_

(16:01)

É bobo.

(16:05)

_O que é?_

(16:06)

Saber que tem um copo de café esperando por mim quase me faz esquecer que eu meio que odeio terças-feiras. Isso é bobo.

(16:09)

_Quase?_

(16:11)

Bom, tem problemas que nem o café pode resolver.

(16:13)

Mas café - café é um abraço em um copo e um abraço é sempre um bom começo, você não acha?

(16:15)

_Espera. Não era pro chá ser um abraço em um copo?_

(16:20)

Chá é pra quando você está doente.

(16:23)

_E pessoas doentes não precisam de abraços?_

(16:24)

Tipos diferentes de abraços.

(16:26)

_Então café é...?_

(16:29)

Café é tudo que há de bom neste mundo.

(16:30)

_Uau. Você realmente ama seu café._

(16:33)

Você acha?

**Quarta 17 de Dezembro (17:23)**

_É a hora._

(17:45)

De?

(17:47)

_Museu da História Natural. Qualquer dia que você queira, mas de preferência esta semana. De outra forma você bagunçaria a minha programação._

(17:47)

Programação.

(17:48)

Temos uma programação agora?

(17:50)

_Sim. Isso é negócio sério._

(17:51)

Os meus divertimentos são negócio sério.

(17:51)

_Correto._

(17:59)

O que tem de especial no MHN?

(18:00)

Bom, tirando o óbvio.

(18:04)

_Blaine, por favor._

(18:06)

_O seu ingresso está na bilheteria do museu; eles sabem que você vai. Você será direcionado de lá._

(18:08)

Kurt.

(18:10)

Sério, Kurt. Você tem amigos em todo lugar ou você simplesmente sabe como manipular os outros?

(18:11)

_Meus métodos devem permanecer em segredo._

(18:13)

É claro.

(18:18)

Quanto tempo isso vai levar? O divertimento, eu digo.

(18:20)

_Depende. Eu acho que você pode ficar lá por cinco minutos ou o dia inteiro. É sua escolha._

(18:21)

_Apesar que eu tenho uma pequena tarefa pra você._

(18:25)

Uma tarefa? Mas isso é pra ser um divertimento.

(18:27)

_E é. Não significa que você não terá que trabalhar por isso._

(18:28)

Isso é novo.

(18:30)

_Isso é onde a gente volta ao ponto em que você confia em mim. Você vai gostar, tenho certeza._

(18:31)

Ok.

(18:45)

Qual é a minha tarefa?

(18:48)

_Detalhes quando você chegar lá._

(18:48)

Foi o que pensei.

**Quinta 18 de Dezembro (14:05)**

_Essa é a minha última aula de Quinta chata._

(14:06)

No ano?

(14:06)

_Sim. E vai ser ainda mais chata agora que eu já passei. Qual é o ponto?_

(14:07)

Por que você não cabula, então?

(14:08)

_Blaine. Quando eu te falei isso em Outubro, você disse que eu deveria prestar atenção. Agora você está me dizendo pra sair? Estou chocado. É como se eu não te conhecesse mais._

(14:09)

Talvez você está sendo uma má influência pra mim. Ou talvez realmente não importa, porque você já passou.

(14:10)

_Ambos._

(14:10)

_Eu não posso simplesmente sair agora._

(14:11)

A aula já começou?

(14:11)

_Não, mas eu já estou sentado._

(14:11)

E o professor?

(14:12)

_Ainda não chegou._

(14:12)

Saia daí. Rápido!

(14:13)

_Blaine!_

(14:13)

Faça!

(14:14)

_E depois o quê?_

(14:14)

E aí você vai fazer alguma coisa legal, alguma coisa que você goste.

(14:15)

Eu aposto que as provas finais são tão exaustantes pra vpcê quanto são pra mim.

(14:16)

_Você será o culpado se der alguma coisa errada._

(14:16)

Não seja ridículo. O que poderia dar errado?

(14:17)

_Ok. Ok, vou fazer._

(14:19)

Isso! : )

(14:20)

_Você está agindo como se fosse você que conseguiu a tarde de folga._

(14:23)

Eu estou vivendo através de você;

(14:25)

Na verdade, será que você pode ir comer um hamburguer e descrever a experiência pra mim? Obrigado.

(14:26)

_Arrependimento instantâneo._

(14:28)

Pizza?

(14:29)

_Não._

(14:30)

Batata frita?

(14:33)

_Você é grosseiro._

(14:41)

_Espera. Essa é a sua ideia de fazer algo legal?_

(14:44)

Isso seria tão errado? Comida, Kurt. Comida deliciosa.

(14:46)

_Você parece o meu irmão._

(14:49)

Ah, existe um irmão?

(14:50)

_Sim. E, acredite em mim, você não quer parecer com ele._

(14:55)

_Você está fazendo olhos de filhote agora, não está?_

(14:56)

Não?

(14:58)

Como você sabia?

(14:59)

_Estou à sua frente._

(15:01)

Eu não estou impressionado. Agora vai pegar aquele hambúrguer.

(15:04)

_De vez em quando eu queria saber seu sobrenome, porque em momentos como este, você realmente não merece ser chamado pelo seu primeiro nome._

(15:06)

Menos mensagens, mais hambúrgueres.

(15:09)

_Tchau, B! Eu não posso mais falar com você com medo de danos cerebrais. (B pode ser de bastardo, besta ou bobo. Ou Bush. Como em George W. Você escolhe.)_

(15:11)

Eu adoro quando você fica criativo.

(15:13)

Mas eu acho que B é de baby. Tenho 100% de certeza.

(15:15)

_Sim, porque na verdade você tem 5 anos._

(15:17)

Por favor. 5 e meio.

(17:34)

O que você acabou fazendo?

(17:45)

_Eu fui tomar café._

(17:47)

Ha! Vê! Tudo que há de bom neste mundo.

**Sábado 20 de Dezembro (12:01)**

Tem uma fila.

(12:05)

_O quê?_

(12:06)

No museu. Tem uma fila.

(12:06)

_Perdão?_

(12:07)

_Espera. Você está narrando isso via mensagem?_

(12:08)

Eu posso estar.

(12:10)

_Isso é inédito._

(12:11)

Talvez eu esteja fazendo isso porque é a primeira vez que tenho que esperar.

(12:11)

_E o suspense está te matando._

(12:12)

Na verdade, sim.

(12:13)

_É animador!_

(12:13)

Veremos. Entrando agora.

(12:18)

Vai ser uma caça ao tesouro?

(12:20)

_Na verdade não, você está fazendo apenas um pequeno desvio._

(12:21)

Essa é a sua caligrafia?

(12:23)

_Claro que é._

(12:23)

Huh.

(12:24)

_O quê?_

(12:27)

Não ria, mas isso meio que te faz mais real.

(12:28)

_Eu sou bem real, Blaine._

(12:30)

Eu sei.

(12:31)

Ok. Primeira parada: Mamíferos Norte Americanos. Por quê?

(12:34)

_O que o bilhete diz?_

(12:36)

Diz que eu devia ir lá visitar meus amigos.

(12:45)

... os esquilos, Kurt? Que mórbido da sua parte.

(12:48)

_O quê? Por quê?_

(12:50)

Eles estão mortos.

(12:51)

_Mas eles sempre estarão lá. Isso faz deles eternos._

(12:55)

Ok, acho que essa não é a pior forma de acabar pra um esquilo. Eu perguntarei pro Watson sobre isso amanhã.

(13:11)

Segunda parada: Milstein Hall da Vida Oceânica, porque "é um dos meus lugares preferidos para se estar em New York." Mesmo?

(13:13)

_Sim._

(13:14)

_Eu te desafio a sentar ou ainda melhor, deitar e olhar para cima._

(13:17)

Eles deixam fazer isso?

(13:20)

_Claro. As crianças fazem isso o tempo todo._

(13:22)

E você?

(13:23)

_E eu._

(13:24)

_Não, sério, faça isso._

(13:27)

Ok.

(13:30)

Isso é legal. Eu consigo entender a atração.

(13:33)

É calmante.

(13:45)

Uau, ok, eu poderia ficar aqui o dia inteiro.

(13:54)

Quando eles fecham, mesmo?

(13:59)

_Isso realmente me faz bem feliz, mas você ainda tem uma terceira e última parada._

(14:03)

Hmmmmm. Só mais um pouco.

(14:05)

_Você está me gozando agora?_

(14:09)

Não! Eu juro, isso parece com terapia.

(14:13)

Como eu não sabia sobre isso?

(14:15)

_Acho que de nada?_

(14:16)

Obrigado.

(14:33)

_Você ainda está aí?_

(14:35)

...sim?

(14:36)

_E você realmente está deitado?_

(14:36)

Sim.

(14:37)

_Esse tempo todo?_

(14:38)

Sim.

(14:38)

_Eles fecham antes das 18h, você sabe._

(14:40)

Eu sei.

(14:42)

Lembra quando eu disse que eu estava encarando o meu teto?

(14:44)

_Sim?_

(14:47)

Isso é igual, só que MUITO melhor.

(14:52)

Ok. Continuando. Eu consigo fazer isso.

(14:54)

Grand Gallery, aí vou eu.

(14:59)

_Essa é a parte de Natal do divertimento._

(14:59)

Eu... Eu percebi isso.

(15:01)

Caramba.

(15:03)

Como você inventa essas coisas, Kurt?

(15:05)

_Eu não construí a árvore._

(15:06)

Mesmo assim.

(15:09)

Posso abrir o segundo bilhete agora?

(15:10)

_Sim, vá em frente._

(15:12)

Eu acabei de dar risada alto. As pessoas estão encarando.

(15:13)

Eu não tenho certeza sobre como fazer isso.

(15:15)

_Há pessoas aí para te ajudar._

(15:18)

Mas a maioria é de crianças fazendo isso!

(15:19)

_E você tem 5 anos. Você consegue fazer isso._

(15:19)

_Desculpe, 5 anos e meio._

(15:22)

Tem que ser alguma coisa específica?

(15:25)

_O que quer que seja que você queira. Apenas se lembre de me mandar uma foto!_

(15:33)

Essas crianças são tão melhores que eu, puta merda.

(15:38)

Tem essa menina incrivelmente talentosa do meu lado. Eu poderia roubar o dela e fingir que é meu.

(15:42)

Só que ela está olhando pra mim agora.

(15:43)

Droga, meu plano é falho.

(15:45)

_Ah, vai._

(15:46)

Essa é a minha quarta tentativa...

(15:50)

Quinta.

(15:55)

Sexta.

(16:03)

ISSO!

(16:07)

Ok, eu admito que eu tive ajuda. Mas estou orgulhoso disso. Não me zoe.

iknowitainteasy/pic/00007ay4

(16:09)

_Eu nunca zoaria isso! Estou impressionado._

(16:11)

Pode ser o Bradshaw. Depois de ter comido muito.

(16:12)

_Ou depois dele ter rolado na grama ao invés de na neve._

(16:14)

Grama não causa isso nele.

(16:21)

Kurt?

(16:22)

_Sim?_

(16:24)

Esse foi o meu favorito.

(16:27)

_Seu divertimento favorito?_

(16:28)

Sim.

(16:30)

_Fico feliz._

(16:30)

_Mas espero que ainda haja espaço para um pouco mais._

(16:33)

Sempre. Pode vir com tudo!

(16:35)

_Pode apostar. : )_

**Milstein Hall of Ocean Life**

iknowitainteasy/pic/00008fdb

**Origami Holiday Tree / Grand Gallery**

iknowitainteasy/pic/00009ta4


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**Domingo 21 de Dezembro (08:30)**

Kurt?

(08:45)

_Bom dia, Blaine._

(08:46)

Oi. : )

(08:48)

_É bem cedo._

(08:50)

É?

(08:51)

Talvez. Bradshaw e eu gostamos de cedo quando se trata de Domingos de Central Park. Eu gosto da quietude e ele gosta da neve fresca.

(08:53)

Então... Eu queria dizer uma coisa. Não, espera. Eu te acordei?

(08:55)

_Tudo bem._

(08:56)

Eu te acordei, não acordei?

(08:59)

_Não na verdade, não. Tudo ok._

(08:59)

_O que você queria dizer?_

(09:01)

Só... Eu realmente acho que não tem jeito de ficar melhor que ontem. Talvez você deva parar, porque não há forma de superar aquilo.

(09:02)

_Por que eu iria querer superar meus próprios divertimentos?_

(09:03)

_Você quer que eu pare?_

(09:05)

Não. Nunca.

(09:07)

Mas talvez eu pensei no fato de que isso vai acabar no Natal, e que se tem que acabar, por que não deveria ser com aquele Sábado perfeito?

(09:09)

_Quem disse que tem que acabar?_

(09:10)

Bom, isso foi tudo pra me fazer gostar do Natal, não foi?

(09:11)

_Não foi assim que começou._

(09:12)

_Pense no café, por exemplo - sempre terá café._

(09:14)

'Sempre'. Tenha cuidado com as suas palavras. ; )

(09:14)

_Eu tenho._

(09:16)

Ok, bom. Porque sempre haverá espaço para café na minha vida.

(09:19)

Você ainda está em NYC?

(09:20)

_Sim, mas estou indo embora amanhã._

(09:21)

_E você ainda vai ficar?_

(09:21)

Sim.

(09:22)

_Você vai... Quero dizer, você... Quais são seus planos pro Natal?_

(09:25)

Vou ficar sozinho? Não.

(09:25)

Eu vou jantar na casa de um amigo na véspera de Natal.

(09:26)

_E então?_

(09:29)

E então na manhã de Natal, eu vou passear com o cachorro. Eu vou voltar pra casa e me aquecer e abrir os presentes que meus pais lembraram de me mandar. Vou sentar na frente da minha lareira inexistente, ler um livro e tomar um pouco de chá. (Sim, eu bebo chá.) E então eu vou passear com o cachorro de novo, porque o Sr. Donovan (meu vizinho) não se dá muito bem com a neve esses dias e "Você continua esquecendo que eu tenho uma perna e as costas ruins, Blaine Theodore, e comparado a mim você é basicamente uma criança." E então, eu vou para a cama.

(09:31)

_Blaine Theodore?_

(09:32)

Ele exigiu saber meu nome do meio quando nos conhecemos e ele me chama assim desde então. Eu tentei fazê-lo parar, mas ele é teimoso.

(09:33)

_Hummm._

(09:33)

_Blaine?_

(09:34)

Sim?

(09:35)

_Eu te animei ao menos um pouco?_

(09:36)

_Talvez tenha sido ingenuidade minha pensar que eu poderia mudar alguma coisa com estúpidas pequenas missões._

(09:37)

Ah não. Por favor não pense isso. Nunca pense isso. Você foi maravilhoso.

(09:37)

Você é maravilhoso.

(09:38)

_Mas?_

(09:40)

Mas talvez eu esteja tendo um dia daqueles.

(09:41)

_Blaine._

(09:41)

Mesmo.

(09:42)

_Blaaaaaine. Não me venha com essa merda._

(09:44)

Kurt. Kurt! Você disse 'merda'.

(09:44)

_Acredito que sim._

(09:47)

Ok. Ok, talvez eu tenha chegado em casa ontem e vários presentes mandados pelos meus pais estavam aqui.

(09:48)

_E?_

(09:48)

E talvez uma parte de mim pensou que esse ano seria diferente.

(09:49)

_Estou ouvindo._

(09:51)

Bom, agora que os presentes estão aqui, eu não vou receber uma visita surpresa, vou? E eu sou tão estúpido ao pensar que as coisas poderiam ser diferente. Muito estúpido.

(09:53)

Deus, desculpe. É cedo numa manhã de Domingo e tudo que eu queria dizer é o quanto eu gostei de ontem e veja onde isso me trouxe.

(09:54)

_Não se preocupe com isso. Lembra quando eu te falei que você poderia me contar qualquer coisa que você quisesse?_

(09:55)

'Qualquer coisa'. Tão descuidado com as suas palavras de novo.

(09:56)

_Eu sou sempre cuidadoso._

(09:57)

Ok.

(09:58)

Eu não vou mais te incomodar. Meu café de Domingo me espera.

(09:59)

_Blaine. Não me faça ficar bravo com você!_

(10:01)

O quê? Por quê?

(10:03)

_Você nunca me incomoda._

(10:05)

Ok.

(10:06)

_Agora vai antes que Bradshaw fique reclamão. Você o está privando do café dele!_

(10:09)

Sim, senhor.

(10:45)

**Adivinhe quem acabou de entrar?**

(10:47)

_Papai Noel?_

(10:48)

**Você devia mover seu lindo traseiro pra cá!**

(10:48)

_Por quê?_

(10:50)

**Ele está aqui.**

(10:51)

_Quem? Papai Noel? Mas ele já tem a minha lista de desejos._

(10:53)

**Muito engraçado. Você sabe quem.**

(10:55)

_Não, Rachel. Eu realmente não sei._

(10:56)

**Garoto Solitário. Seu cara misterioso. Aquele sobre quem a gente não fala. Nunca fala, a não ser que eu queira que você me repreenda. Seu Blaine.**

(10:59)

_Ele não é meu Blaine. Pare de dizer isso._

(10:59)

_Espera... O que ele está fazendo aí?_

(11:02)

**Ele está tomando café. O que mais poderia ser? ;)**

(11:04)

_Mas é Domingo._

(11:05)

**Eu acho que ele também pode ser espontâneo.**

(11:06)

_Você devia voltar ao trabalho._

(11:06)

**E você devia vir me visitar. Fazer companhia. Os doces estão excepcionais hoje.**

(11:08)

_Rachel._

(11:09)

**Relaxa, eu não vou falar nada pra ele. Nós temos um acordo.**

(11:10)

_Sim, e eu sei o quanto você é boa em manter sua boca fechada._

(11:12)

_Estou saindo pro brunch, de qualquer forma._

(11:13)

**Com Ethan?**

(11:14)

_Sim, com Ethan._

(11:17)

**Tudo bem.**

(11:25)

**Você nunca me disse que ele tem um cachorro. Ou um namorado.**

(11:25)

_Ele não tem um namorado._

(11:26)

**Você tem certeza?**

(11:27)

_Sim. Por quê?_

(11:29)

**Ele está aqui com alguém.**

(11:30)

**Diga, o que isso faz com você, Kurt?**

(11:30)

_Tanta coisa pelo acordo que você fez com ele._

(11:31)

**Kurt.**

(11:33)

_Rachel._

(11:34)

**Kurt.**

(11:34)

_Rachel._

(11:35)

**Ok, ok. Vai para o seu brunch estúpido. Mas isso ainda não acabou.**

(11:37)

_Também te amo, Rachel._

(11:43)

**Ele é bonito.**

(11:44)

_Quem?_

(11:45)

**O outro cara.**

(11:47)

_Pelo amor de... apenas pare._

(11:48)

**Tenha um adorável brunch, Kurt! :)**

(14:45)

Isso é meio que em cima da hora, mas você consegue ir à cafeteria hoje já que você vai embora amanhã?

(14:59)

_Por quê?_

(15:01)

Porque eu deixei uma pequena coisa e eu quero que você receba antes do Natal.

(15:05)

_Você não me comprou um presente de Natal, né? Porque você realmente não precisava._

(15:06)

Não é um presente. Só... uma coisinha bem pequena. Boba, na verdade.

(15:08)

_Ok._

(15:16)

_Você pode trazer a coisa que ele deixou com você pra casa hoje a noite?_

(15:19)

**Quem deixou o que comigo?**

(15:21)

_Rachel..._

(15:23)

**Por que você não vem cá e pega você mesmo?**

(15:25)

_Ele ainda está aíw_

(15:28)

**Blaine Misterioso? É claro que não.**

(15:30)

_Você pode por favor trazer pra casa? Estou fazendo as malas._

(15:32)

**Só porque é Natal.**

(18:33)

_Você nunca me disse que é bom em fazer esquilos de origami!_

(18:39)

É um talento que eu não pensei que tinha. Além do que, eu também posso ter segredos. ;)

(18:40)

_Obviamente._

(18:41)

Você sabe que eu tive ajuda.

(18:43)

_Sim._

(18:44)

_Obrigado._

(18:46)

De nada.

**Segunda 22 de Dezembro (11:45)**

Não tenho certeza se você já está no ar, mas tenha uma boa jornada pra casa! :)

(14:30)

_Eu acabei de aterrisar, na verdade. Foi tão agradável quanto essas viagens podem ser._

(14:33)

_Ah e Blaine?_

(14:45)

Sim?

(14:47)

_Amanhã, por volta de 16:15, Brooklyn Bridge._

(14:49)

Estarei esperando pelo que?

(14:50)

_Você verá a luz._

(14:51)

Literalmente ou metafóricamente?

(14:53)

_Quem sabe?_

(14:55)

Como sempre, estou intrigado.

**Terça 23 de Dezembro (16:01)**

Estou adiantado e estou com frio.

(16:06)

_1) Por que você está adiantado? 2) Por que você não está vestindo roupas de inverno apropriadas?_

(16:08)

1) Porque sim. 2) Eu estou.

(16:09)

_Tantas palavras._

(16:11)

Está bem frio, ok? Faz digitar ficar difícil.

(16:13)

_Você poderia dançar._

(16:13)

Eu não vou dançar na Brooklyn Bridge.

(16:16)

_Problema seu._

(16:19)

Kurt. Kurt, por que estou aqui?

(16:21)

_Você é esperto - descubra._

(16:24)

Por que eu... ah... ok.

(16:25)

_Está acontecendo?_

(16:26)  
Eu acho que está.

(16:30)

Ok. É. Eu consigo ver o porquê você me fez vir aqui. Isso é lindo.

(16:33)

Por que isso é tão lindo?

(16:35)

_Estou feliz que você pensa assim._

(16:36)

Quem não iria?

(16:38)

_Pessoas._

(16:39)

_Espero que não esteja desapontado. Eu sei que você disse que não fica melhor que Sábado, mas eu tomei você como uma pessoa que aprecia as coisas pequenas._

(16:40)

Você está brincando? Eu estava falando sério quando disse que é lindo.

(16:45)

Eu sei que esses divertimentos foram sobre o Natal, mas eles foram sobre New York, também. As vezes eu esqueço que a cidade é de tirar o fôlego e que eu vim pra cá por um motivo. Você continua me lembrando disso.

(16:46)

_Agora eu realmente não sei o que dizer..._

(16:47)

Você não precisa fazer nada.

(16:47)

Apenas me deixe ficar aqui e te mandar a minha gratidão.

(16:49)

_Eu posso fazer isso._

(16:50)

_Blaine?_

(16:51)

Sim?

(16:51)

_Feliz Natal._

(16:52)

Feliz Natal pra você também, Kurt.

/watch?v=CBZRYfSsaYs&feature=player_embedded

iknowitainteasy/pic/0000asrd/s640x640

iknowitainteasy/pic/0000b0r1


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**Quarta 24 de Dezembro (09:33)**

_Então eu mexi uns pauzinhos e acho que você vai amar isso._

(09:34)

Eu pensei que tínhamos acabado com os divertimentos de Natal.

(09:44)

_Foi o que pensei também. Mas 1) Natal ainda não acabou e 2) não é exatamente um divertimento novo._

(09:45)

_3) Eu faço o que eu quero._

(09:46)

Mas eu vou fazer o que você quer que eu faça?

(09:47)

_Sim._

(09:47)

Alguém está terrivelmente confiante.

(09:50)

_Blaine, não se envergonhe. Você irá. Nós dois sabemos isso._

(09:51)

Ignorado.

(09:54)

Então, o que é?

(09:55)

_Eu te coloquei no MHN de novo. Pra hoje._

(09:57)

Você faz com que pareça a mais nova aquisição de New York ao grupo de festas.

(09:57)

_Shhhh, apenas as pessoas legais sabem sobre isso._

(09:59)

Posso ficar no Ocean Hall o tempo inteiro?

(09:59)

_É claro. Na verdade, eu encorajo isso._

(10:01)

Mas por que?

(10:01)

_Por que eu encorajo?_

(10:02)

Não. Por que está fazendo isso de novo?

(10:04)

_Bom, Blaine Theodore, as vezes eu *ouço* o que você diz, sabia?_

(10:04)

Eu sabia que te contar isso seria um erro. Eu sabia.

(10:05)

_Me contar o que? :)_

(10:05)

Eu não consigo nem ficar bravo com você.

(10:06)

_Eu te falei! Agora, o que você está esperando?_

(10:07)

Eu não posso.

(10:08)

_Ah. Mas... por quê? Eu devia ter te contado mais cedo, né? Eu meio que pensei nisso hoje me manhã, desculpe._

(10:08)

Ah eu vou. Só que agora eu tenho alguém dormindo em mim.

(10:12)

_Ok._

(10:12)

Mas eu definitivamente vou quando ele acordar.

(10:15)

_Ok._

(10:16)

Mas talvez eu apenas me enrole nele agora e nunca deixe esse apartamento. Tá frio lá fora e ele é deliciosamente quente.

(10:19)

_Ok..._

(10:21)

Kurt?

(10:22)

_Sim?_

(10:24)

Relaxe. :)

iknowitainteasy/pic/0000c3es

(10:26)

_Eu estou relaxado._

(10:27)

Humm.

(10:29)

_Eu estou._

(10:30)

Ah é.

(10:32)

_O que há de errado com você hoje?_

(10:33)

Nada. Nada de errado.

(10:40)

_Espera. Ele mora com você agora?_

(10:41)

Mais ou menos.

(10:43)

_Como assim?_

(10:46)

O Sr. Donovan disse que o Bradshaw gosta mais de mim, mas pra ser sincero, eu acho que ele está tendo problemas em cuidar dele sozinho. Uma caminhada dia a cada dois dias não é mais suficiente. Ele pode ter 10 anos (Bradshaw, não meu vizinho), mas ele realmente não age de tal forma.

(10:48)

_Só quando ele escolhe desabar em cima de você._

(10:49)

Como é? Você está tentando dizer que exaustão é o único motivo dele?

(10:49)

_Talvez._

(10:51)

Pfffff. Eu sou extremamente confortável e fofinho. Eu sou um excelente lugar pra dormir.

(10:51)

_Bom, eu não saberia dizer._

(10:52)

E que pena é isso.

(10:55)

_Blaine._

(10:56)

Desculpe, mas eu tinha que fazer isso.

(10:58)

_Eu acho que alguém alterou seu eggnog._

(10:59)

Ainda não é nem meio dia!

(11:01)

_Não te impede de ser... bom... desse jeito._

(11:04)

Kurt. Kurt, hoje é dia 24 e eu não me sinto miserável. Isso é uma coisa boa. Falando sério agora.

(11:05)

_Caramba, eu também não consigo ficar bravo com você._

(11:05)

_Família me chama. Por favor continue se divertindo! Falo sério. Você e seu cachorro. :)_

(11:09)

Ele não é meu... bom, eu acho que agora ele meio que é meu cachorro.

(11:09)

Aahn

(11:10)

Ai deus, eu tenho um cachorro.

(12:33)

_Você está pensando nisso *agora*?_

(12:35)

Eu acho que a ficha ainda não tinha caído.

(12:35)

_É um sentimento bom ou ruim?_

(12:36)

Bom.

(12:38)

_Bom, aí está. Ele é o seu primeiro presente de Natal._

(12:38)

Nesse caso, estou a caminho pra pegar o meu segundo presente.

(12:39)

_Que é?_

(12:40)

Ocean Hill, bobo!

(12:41)

_Bom, *nesse* caso - divirta-se! E lembre-se de deitar!_

(12:43)

Naturalmente.

(14:03)

iknowitainteasy/pic/0000dyh1

(14:10)

_Isso seria legal agora pra falar a verdade._

(14:11)

_Por mais que eu ame a minha família e estar de volta para o feriado... Pode ser um pouco de mais. Não de uma forma ruim, mas pode ser exaustante as vezes._

(14:12)

Você sempre pode deitar no seu quarto por cinco minutos e fingir.

(14:13)

E você sempre pode ouvir a música que estou ouvindo.

(14:14)

_Hummm e o qual música seria?_

(14:15)

Já que estou no meu celular, só posso te mandar um link do youtube, desculpe.

(14:15)

/watch?v=QL8lQU_1a-w

(14:16)

Você também pode fingir que eu estou tocando.

(14:17)

_Em um museu?_

(14:17)

Shhh, apenas finja.

(14:18)

_Espera... você toca piano? Desse jeito?_

(14:18)

É.

(14:18)

_Desse jeito?_

(14:19)

Sim. ;)

(14:19)

É mais ou menos o que eu faço.

(14:20)

_Tocar piano?_

(14:20)

Música.

(14:20)

Acho que eu nunca te disse isso.

(14:21)

_Não. Não falou._

(14:21)

_Isso é legal._

(14:22)

O que é?

(14:22)

_Ficar deitado aqui._

(14:23)

Você está mesmo tirando seus cinco minutos?

(14:23)

_Creio que são 6 minutos e 32 segundos._

(14:24)

Isso *é* legal.

(14:24)

_Foi ideia sua. _

(14:25)

É, mas de vez em quando eu me surpreendo.

(14:26)

_Não estou surpreso._

(14:36)

_Você pode por favor vir um dia mais cedo que o planejado e me dar um tapa?_

(14:38)

**Qualquer coisa por você. Mas por que?**

(14:38)

_Porque eu sinto que estou prestes a fazer algo estúpido._

(14:39)

**Como o que? Abrir todos os seus presentes antecipadamente?**

(14:39)

_Não._

(14:41)

_Como ligar pro Blaine._

(14:41)

**!**

(14:42)

...

(14:43)

**Desculpe. O que eu queria dizer foi: você tá esperando o que?**

(14:43)

_Rachel. Por favor, você é a única pessoa com quem posso conversar sobre isso._

(14:44)

**E olhe, nós estamos conversando sobre isso.**

(14:45)

**Então antes de ligar pra ele, você quer que eu te conte como é a aparência dele? Porque eu com certeza não me importaria em quebrar nosso acordo para isso.**

(14:46)

_Ok, vamos esquecer que eu disse alguma coisa._

(14:46)

**Kurt.**

(14:46)

_Rachel._

(14:47)

**Kurt.**

(14:47)

_Rachel._

(14:48)

**Amanhã. Amanhã nós vamos falar sobre isso. Pessoalmente. Para que eu possa te agarrar e te chacoalhar. **

(14:48)

_Não. Acredite ou não, isso já ajudou._

(14:49)

**Então você vai ligar pra ele?**

(14:49)

_Não._

(14:50)

_Eu culpo o Natal. Natal me faz ficar estúpido._

(14:51)

**Errado. Faz de você exatamente o oposto.**

(14:52)

_Te vejo amanhã, Rachel!_

(14:52)

**Você não pode escapar de mim.**

(14:53)

_Ah, eu aprendi isso do jeito difícil._

**Quinta 25 de Dezembro (01:32)**

Eu preciso te mostrar uma coisa.

(01:33)

Eu aposto que você já está dormindo, então vou deixar isso aqui pra você assistir de manhã.

(01:34)

Ou quando quer que você queira.

(01:35)

Quando quer que você queira. mesmo.

(01:35)

_Eu estou acordado._

(01:36)

Ah ok. Oi.

(01:37)

_Hey._

(01:37)

_Me mostrar o que?_

(01:39)

Eu te falei que eu fui jantar na casa de um amigo hoje a noite. E eu levei o Bradshaw. Porque... bom, ele meio que é meu cachorro agora e isso é o que bons donos de cachorros fazem.

(01:40)

_Blaine Theodore, dono de cachorro. Cai bem em você._

(01:41)

Bom, obrigado. Eu acho.

(01:43)

Então depois do jantar eu brinquei um pouco e toquei uma coisa para as crianças. Aí isso aconteceu e eu acho que nesse momento ele realmente se tornou meu cachorro. Nós criamos um laço para a vida inteira.

(01:44)

/watch?v=VPNAJypjW2E

(01:50)

_Blaine._

(01:50)

Sim?

(01:52)

_Blaine._

(01:53)

Sim...?

(01:54)

_Eu nem sei o que dizer._

(01:54)

Oh...

(01:55)

_Suas mensagens do Bradshaw estão se tornando as minhas preferidas._

(01:56)

Isso é bom, porque ele está se tornando o meu preferido, também.

(01:58)

Boa noite e bons sonhos, Kurt.

(01:59)

_Bom noite._

(02:01)

_Rachel._

(02:02)

_RACHEL._

(02:06)

_Você acha que é possível se apaixonar pela ideia de uma pessoa?_


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**Quinta 25 de Dezembro (07:45)**

**~Chamada Recebida~**

**"Boooooom dia, lindo!"**

_"Caramba, Rachel. Tá cedo demais pra você estar assim,"_

**"E um Feliz Natal pra você também!"**

_"Ugh... Você nem celebra o Natal, por que está acordada? E por que está me ligando?"_

**"Pra falar do seu amor pelo Garoto Solitário."**

_"... O quê?"_

**"A mensagem que você me mandou ontem a noite. Tarde da noite. Taaaaaarde. Quando você deveria estar dormindo."**

_"...Merda. Ai deus... Então não foi só um sonho ruim?"_

**"Não. Não, foi um sonho bom. Um sonho cheio que calor e-"**

_"Por favor, pare. É cedo demais."_

**"Nunca é cedo demais para questões do coração, Kurt."**

_"Nada de coração. Nada de coração envolvido."_

**"Bom, claramente você teve uma revelação noite passada. Ele fez alguma coisa? Ele fezm não fez? Você ligou pra ele? Ele te ligou? Ele finalmente te mandou uma foto dele? E você-"**

_"Não. Nada. Nada aconteceu."_

**"Mentiroso! Por que você continua mentindo pra você mesmo?"**

_"Eu não estou mentindo pra mim mesmo."_

**"Explique Ethan, então."**

_"Eu me recuso a discutir seu ódio pelo meu namorado de novo -"_

**"Eu não odeio ele, eu-"**

_"Xiu. Eu amo ele e ele me ama. Faz mais de um ano e você deveria estar acostumada com isso, com ele."_

**"E o que tem a dizer sobre a mensagem?"**

_"Um lapso de juízo -"_

**"Kurt."**

_"- trazido pra você pelo Natal, rum e falta de sono."_

**"Kurt, eu só quero que você seja feliz. Você sabe disso."**

_"Eu estou feliz. Blaine e eu... Nós somos amigos."_

**"E você tem certeza de que ele pensa do mesmo jeito?"**

_"Rachel. Nós nunca nos vimos. É claro que ele não-"_

**"Desde quando isso é um critério?"**

_"Uhm, eu tenho certeza que esse é o protocolo normal. Você conhece alguém, você gosta de alguém, você se apaixona por alguém."_

**"Certo. Porque você é conhecido por fazer as coisas do 'jeito normal'."**

_"Você vai me deixar levantar e tomar um banho agora?"_

**"Para que você possa evitar essa conversa mais uma vez? Claro."**

_"E podemos não falar sobre isso na frente da minha família mais tarde?"_

**"Ok, tudo bem. 15h?"**

_"Sim."_

**"Te vejo mais tarde! E Kurt?"**

_"Sim?"_

**"Eu realmente só quero que você seja feliz."**

_"... Eu sei, Rachel. E eu estou."_

**"Ok... Tchau!"**

_"Tchau."_

(08:23)

Socorro!

(08:25)

_Como posso te ajudar?_

(08:26)

Você tem algum conselho sobre como conseguir a minha cama de volta?

(08:26)

_... Desculpe?_

(08:28)

Eu levantei pra pegar um pouco de água e quando eu voltei, encontrei isso:

iknowitainteasy/pic/0000e15a

(08:32)

_Eu vejo que você o treinou bem._

(08:33)

Ele já era assim quando consegui ele. O que foi uma par de dias atrás. Eu não sou o culpado!

(08:34)

_Eu aposto que a sua cama é super confortável e ele não tinha como resistir._

(08:34)

Então é minha culpa? Porque a minha cama é confortável demais?

(08:35)

_Sim._

(08:36)

Uau. Você dá conselhos tão bons.

(08:40)

_Já me avisaram._

(08:40)

_Eu ganho uma foto do Bradshaw todo dia agora?_

(08:41)

Eu não sei.

(08:42)

Isso poderia ser uma coisa. O Bradshaw Diário.

(08:43)

_Como O Coyote Diário?_

(08:44)

Exatamente.

(08:46)

Só que um deles é um tipo de animal selvagem e o outro adora almofadas e se apaixona por todo mundo que ele vê nas ruas.

**Sexta 26 de Dezembro (10:44)**

_O que você vai fazer na Véspera de Ano Novo?_

(10:47)

Por quê? Você tá me chamando pra sair? ;)

(10:48)

_Não. Só... estou perguntando._

(10:49)

Percebi.

(10:51)

Na verdade, meus pais dão uma grande festa em NYC todo ano. Eles são amigos com alguns pais de amigos meus, então eu provavelmente vá.

(10:52)

Não provavelmente. Definitivamente. É meio que uma tradição.

(10:53)

_E é uma boa tradição? Quero dizer, você realmente quer ir?_

(10:55)

Sim.

(10:59)

O que você vai fazer? Ohio ou NYC?

(11:01)

_NYC. Nós vamos voar de volta dia 30._

(11:02)

Nós?

(11:02)

_Quer dizer, eu._

(11:05)

Ok.

(11:07)

Você não tem que me contar, mas você também não tem que mentir, sabe?

(11:16)

_Rachel. Eu vou voltar pra casa com Rachel._

(11:17)

Ah! Ok.

(11:21)

Não, espera. O quê?

(11:22)

Kurt.

(11:23)

Kuuuuuuuurt.

(11:24)

_Prometa que não vai ficar bravo! Porque não tem nada sobre o que ficar bravo._

(11:24)

Eu sabia!

(11:25)

_Prometa!_

(11:25)

Ok, prometo.

(11:27)

_Ela é um pouco mais que meu pessoal do café._

(11:27)

Continue.

(11:29)

_A gente estudou na mesma escola no ensino médio e agora ela vive comigo em NYC._

(11:30)

_Nós somos meio que melhores amigos._

(11:31)

_Eu juro que ela não é uma espiã e eu nunca pretendi que ela te conhecesse ou soubesse quem você é e ela é bem respeitosa ao acordo que ela fez com você e isso não é nem um pouco estranho!_

(11:33)

Kurt.

(11:34)

_...Sim?_

(11:34)

Fica de boa.

(11:35)

_'Fica de boa'? Quem diz isso?_

(11:36)

Você precisa relaxar. Não estou bravo.

(11:37)

Tenho que dizer, você surtando por alguma coisa é meio que fofo. Você é sempre tão centrado.

(11:38)

_Isso é o que eu quero que você pense._

(11:40)

_Então você não está bravo?_

(11:41)

Não. Eu confio em agora, lembra?

(11:42)

_Bom._

(11:45)

'Meio que' melhores amigos?

(11:46)

_Faz mais sentido uma vez que você a conhece melhor._

(11:47)

_Não... que eu queira que você a conheça._

(11:47)

_Quer dizer, você poderia, se você quisesse._

(11:48)

_Você é uma pessoa livre._

(11:50)

_E não vou te dizer o que fazer._

(11:51)

Kurt?

(11:52)

_Sim?_

(11:53)

Você está fazendo de novo.

(11:53)

_Ah._

(11:54)

_Caramba._

(11:55)

Adorável.

(11:56)

_Xiu._

(12:05)

_Eu espero que a minha honestidade não ricocheteie em mim._

(12:09)

_Blaine?_

(12:10)

Eu estou quieto.

(12:11)

_Quem é o cão aqui? Você ou Bradshaw?_

(12:12)

Ele está na minha cama. Eu estou no chão. Me diga você.

(12:13)

_De novo?_

(12:15)

O. Tempo. Todo.

(12:17)

_Então você precisa ser mais rígido com ele._

(12:17)

Os olhos dele, Kurt. Os olhos dele.

(12:19)

_Você é impossível._

(12:20)

Espere só até você estar cara a cara com ele!

(12:20)

Digo, hipoteticamente.

(12:25)

_Hipoteticamente, claro._

(23:38)

_Sem foto do Bradshaw hoje? Você ainda tem 22 minutos._

(23:40)

O Bradshaw Diário não é uma coisa.

(23:41)

_Eu achei que pudesse ser._

(23:42)

Não, mas você pode conseguir uma hoje se você pedir direito. Estou me sentindo generoso.

(23:43)

_Por favor?_

(23:43)

Hm.

(23:44)

_Muito por favor?_

(23:46)

Hmm.

(23:47)

_Eu tenho olhos, Blaine. Olhos._

(23:48)

_E eu posso estar fazendo o que seria chamado de 'olhos de filhote'._

(23:50)

Ok, tudo bem.

iknowitainteasy/pic/0000fhkc

(23:51)

_O que é tão engraçado?_

(23:53)

Eu não sei, mas ele está se divertindo bastante às minhas custas, tenho certeza.

(23:54)

_"Você vai dormir no chão hoje e nós dois sabemos isso. Agora me dê algo para comer."_

(23:57)

É, parece com ele.

(23:58)

_Obrigado. Agora posso ir pra cama._

(23:58)

Bom, ainda bem. ;) Boa noite!

(23:59)

_Boa noite._

**Segunda 29 de Dezembro (17:46)**

Como nós conseguimos ficar sem mandar mensagens um para o outro durante dois dias?

(17:48)

_Não tenho ideia._

(17:49)

_Eu estive bem ocupado. Isso não pode ser chamado de feriado!_

(17:50)

Me conte sobre isso.

(17:50)

Meus pais estão na cidade agora.

(17:51)

_Ah. Bom._

(17:52)

_Como isso está indo pra você?_

(17:54)

"Blaine, o que é isso?" - "Um cachorro?" - "E você está segurando a coleira dele por que, exatamente?" - "Porque ele meio que é meu cachorro?" - "Ah querido..."

(17:55)

Eu sinto como um pequeno menino que está tentando convencer os pais que ele pode ser responsável, também.

(17:56)

_Eles não aprovam, han?_

(17:57)

Ah, eu não sei. Eu não ligo, na verdade.

(17:58)

Porque apesar disso, isso é bom. Eles estarem aqui.

(17:58)

É claro, estou só esperando pra algo ruim acontecer agora. ;)

(18:00)

Ok, tenho que ir! Jantar.

(18:01)

_Divirta-se!_

(18:02)

Tenha um bom voo amanhã! Diga oi pra Rachel por mim. :P

(18:04)

_Talvez._

(18:04)

_Tchau!_

**Quarta 31 de Dezembro (21:23)**

E então começa.

(21:45)

_A festa?_

(21:46)

Sim.

(22:01)

Eu preciso de mais vinho.

(22:05)

_Já?_

(22:07)

Estou ficando sem desculpas.

(22:08)

"Não, desculpa, sou gay" não é mais suficiente esses dias, não é?

(22:10)

_Ai deus, as imagens que isso está me dando!_

(22:11)

Claro, ria sobre isso, por que não?

(22:15)

_Espera. Essa é a sua forma de me dizer que você é um completo... como eles chamam? Ímã de mulheres?_

(22:17)

Não posso impedir, Kurt. Isso está além do meu controle.

(22:18)

_Claaaaaaro;_

(22:22)

Mas eu realmente não posso!

(22:24)

_Você é ridículo._

(22:26)

A Rachel está com você essa noite?

(22:26)

_Ela está por aqui, sim._

(22:27)

Pergunte à ela. Simplesmente pergunte.

(22:30)

_Sobre?_

(22:31)

Sobre as minhas qualidades de ímã. É totalmente legitimo.

(22:40)

_Quanto vinho você tomou?_

(22:43)

Você me vê cometendo erros de digitação? Não, você não vê. Porque estou super focado.

(22:55)

Eu posso estar um pouco tonto.

(22:56)

_Eu falei._

(23:01)

Você perguntou pra ela?

(23:02)

_Não, não perguntei. E não tenho certeza se eu deveria._

(23:03)

Kuuuuuurt.

(23:04)

_Blaaaaaaine._

(23:10)

_Ela quer saber sobre o acordo._

(23:11)

Diga a ela que hoje a noite não há regras nenhuma.

(23:11)

_Nenhuma?_

(23:13)

Sim.

(23:14)

_No geral?_

(23:14)

O quê?

(23:16)

_Não importa._

(23:16)

Então?

(23:17)

_Ela diz que você é bem sonhador._

(23:17)

Ha! Ha!

(23:20)

_Calma._

(23:21)

:P

(23:22)

Ela devia te contar mais. Mais sobtre mim.

(23:19)

_Erro! É oficial agora. São...23:29 e estou declarando você bêbado!_

(23:32)

_E eu pareço ter perdido ela. As coisas estão um pouco loucas por aqui agora._

(23:58)

_**~Chamada recebida~**_

**"Kurt?"**

_"Rachel? Cadê você? Estive te procurando pelos últimos vinte minutos!"_

**"O QUÊ?"**

_"...CADÊ você?"_

**"No bar!"**

_"Você viu Ethan?"_

**"Quem?"**

_"ETHAN!"_

**"Não. Eu pensei que ele estivesse com você!"**

_"Isso é um pesadelo! Estou indo te buscar, ok?"_

**"O QUÊ?"**

_"Apenas FIQUE onde você está!"_

**Quinta 1 de Janeiro (00:03)**

_**~ Chamada Recebida~**_

"Alô?"

"ALÔ?"

"Kurt?"

"_RACHEL? Merda, onde está você? Eu ainda não encontrei o Ethan e eu te falei pra ficar no b-"_

"Kurt?"

_"... Quem é?"_

"Blaine. É... é o Blaine."

_"QUEM?"_

"BLAINE!"

_"...Puta merda..."_

"Kurt?...Kurt?... Você ainda está... Kurt...?"

_"Merda. Sim. Sim, eu estou aqui. Eu deixei meu celular cair."_

"Eu vejo que você tem censurado suas mensagens."

_"O quê?"_

"Eu achei que você não falasse palavrão, mas obviamente você fala e eu não pensei que você o faria e-"

_"Blaine."_

"Sim. Oi."

_"Oi... Espera um segundo. Você pode... você pode esperar __**um **__segundo?"_

"Claro."

"_Ok. Eu estou... Eu achei um lugar tranquilo... Oi."_

"Hey."

_"Você ligou."_

"Liguei."

_"Você __**ligou**__."_

"Sim, liguei. Eu acho que queria dizer isso pessoalmente. Bom... pelo telefone."

_"Dizer o que?"_

"Feliz Ano Novo, Kurt."

_"...Feliz Ano Novo, Blaine."_

"... Eu espero que não tenha te assustado com isso."

_"Não. Não, você não assustou. Merda, eu preciso de alguma coisa pra beber."_

"O quê?"

_"Nada."_

"Você está ok?"

_"Sim, só um pouco sem fôlego. Porque eu... estava barulhento e eu... eu tive que..."_

"Você teve que achar um lugar tranquilo."

_"Sim."_

"Você está um pouco sem o que dizer, não está?"

_"Não, eu... ok, eu estou."_

"Foi o que pensei."

_"..."_

"Kurt?"

_"A sua risada..."_

"O quê?"

_"Sua risada é... é boa."_

"Obrigado. Olha, eu sei que eu meio que te surpreendi, mas eu... eu realmente queria te ligar."

_"Estou feliz que o fez."_

"Você está?"

_"Sim."_

"Bom. Você já achou a Rachel?"

_"Não."_

"Então talvez é o que você deveria fazer. Eu não quero ser responsável por ela se perder. Ou se machucar."

_"Eu vou."_

"Ok."

_"Blaine?"_

"Sim?"

_"Foi bom ouvir a sua voz."_

"Foi bom ouvir a sua voz também, Kurt."

_"Tchau."_

"Tchau."

(00:10)

_RACHEL!_

(00:11)

**Estamos aqui fora.**

(00:11)

_Merda, Rachel._

(00:12)

**O quê?**

(00:12)

_Mais tarde._


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**Sexta 2 de Janeiro (18:45)**

Eu vou quebrar o silêncio constrangedor. Pronto?

(18:51)

_Você sabe, dizer que algo é constrangedor, mesmo que não fosse constrangedor primeiramente._

(18:52)

Tanta sabedoria.

(18:53)

Então, você está dizendo que essa pequena pausa não foi constrangedora?

(18:53)

_Sim._

(18:54)

Então estamos bem?

(18:54)

_Sim, estamos._

(18:55)

...Ok. Bom. E eu aqui com outro discurso preparado.

(18:56)

_Droga, eu continuo bloqueando seus discursos._

(18:56)

_Lembrete pra mim mesmo: Não devo bloquear os discursos do Blaine._

(18:57)

_Um dia, você terá que fazer um discurso pra mim._

(18:57)

Fechado.

(18:57)

_Eu também estou com saudades. Você vai ficar aqui amanhã? Por favooooor?_

(18:58)

Ahhn... Kurt?

(18:59)

_Merda. Ai deus, desculpa._

(19:01)

_A mensagem era pr... Não era pra você. Acidente! Por favor ignore-a!_

(19:05)

Ethan?

(19:06)

_... O quê?_

(19:07)

Quando você atendeu o telefone você disse esse nome.

(19:07)

_Você ouviu aquilo então, né?_

(19:09)

_Sim. Sim, Ethan._

(19:11)

O namorado?

(19:11)

_Sim._

(19:14)

Quanto tempo faz que estão juntos?

(19:15)

_Um pouco mais de um ano._

(19:16)

Uau. Ok.

(19:21)

Como vocês se conheceram?

(19:22)

_O que é isso, um interrogatório?_

(19:22)

_Na universidade._

(19:23)

Depende. Você fez algo mau?

(19:24)

Moda também?

(19:24)

_Fiz?_

(19:25)

_Não. Design e Administração, mas mesma escola._

(19:30)

Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

(19:31)

_Você quer dizer mais do que você já perguntou? Claro, por que não._

(19:32)

_Aparentemente, é a Sexta-feira sem filtro._

(19:32)

Ele sabe sobre mim?

(19:39)

Kurt?

(19:40)

_Não._

(19:41)

Por que não?

(19:42)

_Isso não é me perguntar 'uma coisa' isso é me perguntar 'tudo'._

(19:42)

O quê?

(19:44)

_Deixa pra lá._

(19:47)

_No começo, eu não contei pra ele porque era uma coisa boba que eu fazia toda Quinta-feira. O que havia para contar? E aí quando ficou mais - tipo, com as missões, eu não achei que ele fosse entender. E que seria tarde demais pra contar._

(19:48)

Ele ficaria com ciúmes?

(19:48)

_Blaine._

(19:50)

O quê? Só estou curioso.

(19:51)

Você não tem que responder.

(19:52)

_Ele pode ser um pouco protetor, sim._

(19:54)

_Mas eu gosto de pensar que não há nada para se ter ciúmes._

(19:55)

Porque somos apenas amigos?

(19:57)

_Porque somos amigos, sim._

(19:58)

E isso é apenas uma coisa boba.

(20:01)

_Eu não disse isso._

(20:02)

Você disse.

(20:02)

_Não, eu disse que no começo era bobo._

(20:03)

E agora é...?

(20:04)

_E agora você é o meu pequeno amigo bobo, por quem eu me preocupo bastante._

(20:06)

Eu não sou pequeno!

(20:07)

_Bom, eu não saberia dizer. Mas eu meio que te associo com o meu celular e ele é relativamente minúsculo. Desculpe._

(20:07)

Eu não sou minúsculo!

(20:08)

_Lide com isso._

(20:08)

Minúsculo. Não.

(20:10)

_Oh, Blaine._

(20:11)

Não me venha com 'Oh Blaine'!

(20:11)

_Oh, Theodore._

(20:13)

É isso. Você foi longe demais.

(20:13)

_E o que você vai fazer?_

(20:14)

... Eu vou ter que pensar sobre isso.

(20:16)

_Vê, é por isso que eu não consigo ficar com medo. Você tem que pensar sobre vingança. Provavelmente por dias e dias e mesmo assim você não consegue pensar em nada. Você é fofura e arco-íris._

(20:17)

_Com cachorrinhos minúsculos no topo._

(20:18)

Bradshaw não é minúsculo. Nós *não* somos minúsculos.

(20:18)

_Ok, o que quer que você diga._

(20:22)

Kurt?

(20:23)

_Sim?_

(20:23)

'Bastante'?

(20:24)

_Hum?_

(20:25)

_Ah._

(20:25)

_Sim. Eu não iria mandar qualquer um em pequenas missões adoráveis._

(20:26)

De novo com 'pequenas'.

(20:28)

_É um assunto._

(20:29)

Vingança.

(20:30)

_Hmm. Estarei esperando, meu amigo minúsculo._

(20:30)

Você é impossível.

(20:31)

_Obrigado._

**(20:55)**

**Realizando Chamada**

**"Oi, bonito!"**

_"Oi! Como está o ensaio?"_

**"Bom, nós estamos prestes a-"**

_"Quanto tempo até você chegar em casa?"_

**"Umas duas horas. Por quê?"**

_"Eu falei com o Blaine."_

**"Excelente! Então, quantos filhos ele quer? Vocês vão ter um outro cachorro? Ou talvez gatos? Ele é uma pessoa que só gosta de cachorros? Me conte tud-"**

_"De vez em quando você ainda me assusta, Berry. ...Sobre o Ethan. Nós conversamos sobre o Ethan."_

**"Ohhhhh."**

_"Ele perguntou e - bom, eu estraguei tudo. Pelo jeito eu não sou tão bom em conversar por mensagens com pessoas diferentes quanto eu pensei que fosse. De qualquer forma. Ele me perguntou algumas coisas e eu respondi."_

**"Bom. Ok... Continue."**

_"E se eu o estiver estimulando, Rachel? E se ele pensa que nós podemos ser mais do que... amigos, ou o que quer que nós sejamos?"_

**"E se você está se enganando?"**

_"O quê?"_

**"Ok, eu sei que eu vivo brincando sobre isso. E eu gosto de te enxer o saco sobre isso. E você sabe que eu penso que ele é positivamente lin-"**

_"Pare! Pare aqui."_

**"Mas ele-"**

_"Não."_

**"E você-"**

_"Não."_

**"Por que você me ligou, Kurt?"**

_"Porque... Eu não sei. ...Eu não quero estragar isso, Rachel."_

**"Oh, querido... Você só tem que fazer o que é melhor pra você."**

_"Que seria...?"_

**"É isso que você tem que descobrir."**

_"E se eu pensar que estou fazendo a escolha certa, mas acabar sendo a errada?"_

**"E se você passar o resto da sua vida se perguntando 'E se'?"**

_"...Urgh."_

**"Olha, eu tenho que voltar pro ensaio. Você quer conversar mais sobre isso quando eu voltar pra casa?"**

_"Sim. Você será recompensada com lanches noturnos."_

**"Você é o melhor! Até lá, tome um banho de banheira, relaxe e descanse a sua linda cabeça por uma vez."**

_"Ok."_

**"Amo você!"**

_"Amo você também."_

**Sábado 3 de Janeiro (08:31)**

Você precisa me embebedar essa noite.

(08:36)

Bom dia, Sr. Anderson. São 08:36. Você acordou com esse delicioso pensamento?

(08:37)

Eu nem fui dormir;

(08:38)

De novo?

(08:38)

Sim.

(08:39)

Blaine.

(08:40)

É patético, eu sei. Por favor não me julgue.

(08:41)

Não estou julgando, só me preocupando.

(08:43)

Eu fiquei acordado a noite toda praticando para aquela apresentação e eu juro que é como se cada parte tivesse sido escrita pra ele ou sobre ele.

(08:44)

Uau, ok. Nós definitivamente vamos sair pra beber.

(08:45)

A gente pode tentar o négocio do *wingman* de novo. (N.A: não tem tradução para wingman, é uma espécie de parceria entre dois amigos pra tentar conhecer gente nova em bares, festas, etc.)

(08:46)

Eu não acho que é uma ideia tão boa, Wes.

(08:47)

Você ainda está bravo por causa daquela vez em 2013, não está? Você tem que esquecer aquilo.

(08:49)

Nunca esqueça O Grande Disastre de 2013, Wesley. Nunca esqueça.

(08:50)

Justo. 21h? Eu te busco.

(08:51)

Parece bom.

**Domingo 4 de Janeiro (01:16)**

_**Caixa Postal **_

"Kurt. Kuuuuuurt. Kurt, você está dormindo? Você não deveria estar dormindo - é uma linda Sexta-feira. Não, Sábado. Domingo? É um lindo DIA... mas seria ainda mais bonito se você não estivesse dormindo. Porque você é lindo... Kurt. Eu sei que é. Sabia desde o começo. Você parece bonito por mensagens... Mensagens! Como isso é possível... Você deveria estar aqui comigo agora. Comigo e n- Hey, não! Esse é o meu telefone, me dá-"

(09:45)

_Bom, bom, bom, Blaine Theodore. Quão bêbado você estava noite passada?_

(09:50)

Barulho. Celular. Por favor não.

(09:51)

_Acho que essa é a minha resposta._

(09:52)

_Mensagem de voz interessante, entretanto._

(09:59)

?

(10:01)

_A mensagem que você me deixou?_

(10:02)

?

(10:02)

_Ahhh, entendi._

(10:06)

Ai deus. Não... O que eu disse?

(10:06)

_Nada._

(10:07)

Mas eu disse.

(10:08)

_Não. Foi apenas música e vozes e uma palavra ou outra aqui e ali._

(10:08)

...Mesmo?

(10:09)

_Sim._

(10:13)

Merda. Desculpe.

(10:14)

_Não tem problema. Acontece._

(10:17)

Ai deus, eu tenho um cachorro.

(10:18)

_Essa é um bom caso de aminésia que você tem aí. Impressionante._

(10:19)

O quê?

(10:21)

Não. Não, eu quis dizer... alguém tem que falar com o cachorro. E eu nem me sinto vivo no momento.

(10:21)

Andar. Andar com o cachorro. Ai deus, o que é isso.

(10:22)

_Eu acredito que seja chamado de ressaca._

(10:24)

Espertinho.

(10:24)

_Hey! Eu não sou responsável pela sua noite selvagem._

(10:25)

Você tem certeza sobre isso?

(10:27)

Ok, eu posso fazer isso.

(10:29)

_Bom._

(11:45)

iknowitainteasy/pic/0000g092

(11:48)

_... Você foi até o Central Park com essa ressaca? Você podia ter dado apenas uma volta no quarteirão._

(11:50)

É Domingo. Ele merece o parque. Não é culpa dele que o pai dele bebeu um pouco demais.

(11:51)

_O pai dele?_

(11:52)

Aham.

(11:54)

_Essa é uma foto bonita._

(11:57)

Não é? Eu acabei de falar pra ele que tudo que a luz toca um dia será dele.

(11:58)

_...Você não fez isso._

(11:59)

Não fiz? Eu pensei que fiz.

(12:01)

Nos dê licença, estamos a caminho do buraco de água também conhecido como nossa cafeteria.

(12:03)

Nossa, como eu preciso de café agora.

(12:07)

_Blaine?_

(12:08)

Sim, querido?

(12:09)

_... Você ainda está bêbado._

(12:09)

Não, mas o Sol está brilhando e eu estou começando a me sentir como um ser humano de novo.

(12:10)

_Ok._

(12:14)

O que é?

(12:15)

_Deixa pra lá._

(12:16)

Ok? Falo com você depois!

(15:04)

**Você já fez?**

(15:06)

_Não._

(15:06)

**Faça.**

(15:07)

_Você acha?_

(15:09)

**Sim. É a única forma.**

(15:17)

_Ok._

(15:48)

_Blaine._

(15:50)

Kurt.

(15:51)

_Eu andei pensando._

(15:52)

Certo.

(15:55)

Você quer que eu adivinhe?

(15:56)

_Não._

(15:58)

_Eu acho que nós devíamos nos encontrar._

(16:02)

_Blaine?_

(16:03)

Você... uau.

(16:03)

Ainda estou bêbado?

(16:04)

_Eu não acho que esteja._

(16:05)

_O que você diz?_

(16:07)

Você tem certeza?

(16:07)

_Sim._

(16:07)

Sério?

(16:08)

_Sim._

(16:10)

Ok.

(16:10)

_Ok._


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**Domingo 4 de Janeiro (16:21)**

Emergência!

(16:22)

Wes.

(16:24)

Wes, qual é.

(16:29)

Wesleyyyyyyyyyy.

(16:30)

Onde é o incêndio?

(16:31)

Ele me pediu para encontrá-lo.

(16:32)

Quem?

(16:32)

Você sabe quem.

(16:34)

... Uau. Ok. Você tem certeza que é uma boa ideia?

(16:34)

... Por que não?

(16:35)

Ele ainda tem um namorado?

(16:37)

Eu acho? Talvez. Provavelmente.

(16:37)

De novo, você tem certeza que é uma boa ideia?

(16:38)

Você está se dispondo a quebrar seu coração, Anderson.

(16:39)

Xiu. É só um encontro.

(16:39)

E você 'só' está apaixonado por ele.

(16:40)

Eu não estou apaixonado por ele!

(16:40)

Ceeerto.

(16:41)

Não estou!

(16:42)

Você não pode *amar* alguém que você nunca encontrou.

(16:44)

E agora você vai encontrá-lo. E se você se apaixonar por ele? Aí vai ser pior, porque ele ainda vai ser o que tem o namorado e você vai vir chorar no meu ombro e eu nunca vou ouvir o fim disso.

(16:46)

Você é malvado.

(16:46)

Estou sendo realista. E eu não quero te ver machucado. De novo.

(16:47)

Eu vou encontrá-lo como um amigo. Eu não sou estúpido.

(16:49)

Hey, talvez ele seja horroroso! Tipo... Tom Cruise em Tropic Thunder!

(16:49)

Ou alguém de um filmeco de terror.

(16:50)

Ou Gollum!

(16:52)

Quem estou enganando; ele vai ser... Kurt.

(16:53)

O cara que parece bonito por mensagens. Sim, eu sei. Você me disse umas 100 vezes noite passada.

(16:56)

E se FOR uma má ideia?

(16:58)

Ai deus, o que eu vou fazer?

(16:59)

Quando vocês vão se encontrar?

(16:59)

Eu... Eu não sei.

(17:00)

Oh. A gente nem chegou a essa parte.

(17:01)

Sem esperanças é o que você é, Anderson.

(17:01)

E você não ajuda em nada.

(17:02)

Eu estarei aí pra te consertar no fim de tudo.

(17:02)

Humpf.

(17:10)

Quando você quer me encontrar? Você volta pra escola amanhã também?

(17:12)

_Não, ainda não. Farei um estágio por umas duas semanas._

(17:13)

Ah, ok. Então você vai estar bem ocupado...

(17:13)

_Eu acho._

(17:16)

Ok.

(17:16)

_Mas estou livre na tarde de Terça._

(17:17)

Ótimo! Eu também.

(17:18)

_17h?_

(17:18)

Sim. Onde?

(17:19)

_Cafeteria?_

(17:19)

Ok. :)

(17:20)

Aí você pode me dar meu café de Terça.

(17:22)

Não... que você tenha que fazer isso. Quero dizer...

(17:25)

Você quer conhecer o Bradshaw?

(17:26)

_Ahhn..._

(17:27)

Não...? Eu não tenho que levá-lo; ele é bom em ficar em casa sozinho, também.

(17:29)

_Não - ok, claro. Claro, por que não?_

(17:29)

Certo! :)

(17:30)

_**Realizando Chamada**_

"Hey Blai-"

"Terça. Terça! É super cedo. É tipo... dois dias! É cedo demais?"

"Respire, Blaine. Reeeespire."

"Ok... Sim."

"Melhor?"

"Sim. É que isso é tão... Eu pensei que não seria tão cedo..."

"Faz três meses."

"Você sabe o que eu quero dizer!"

"É. Você vai ficar bem? Você precisa de algumas palavras de incentivo?"

"Não. Estou bem. Acho que estou bem... Terça. Isso é totalmente ok. Sem grandes problemas. Eu não pareço bem pra você?"

"Já que perguntou, um pouco histérico... E você disse a palavra 'bem' **bastante**."

"Bom, isso é porque eu estou bem. Eu sou o Blaine bem e histérico no momento."

"... Você precisa que eu vá aí?"

"Não... Sim... Talvez... Não. Talvez?"

"... Certo, é isso aí. Nós vamos sair pra dar uma volta."

"Mas eu não-"

"Já estou a caminho."

"Wes! ... Wes? ... Droga."

(17:33)

_Eu realmente espero que isso não tenha sido um erro._

(17:35)

**Você perguntou pra ele?**

(17:35)

_Sim._

(17:36)

**E ele disse sim?**

(17:36)

_Sim._

(17:37)

**Quando?**

(17:37)

_Terça-feira._

(17:38)

**Bom. Agora é só esperar.**

(17:41)

_Eu não acredito que você escolheu esse momento pra sair da cidade._

(17:42)

**Eu estou aqui sempre que você precisar, você sabe disso.**

(17:44)

**Você poderia ter pedido a ele para encontrá-lo semana que vem.**

(17:45)

_Não. Tem que ser agora._

(17:46)

**Ok.**

(17:46)

**Me ligue - qualquer hora!**

(17:47)

_3_

**Segunda 5 de Janeiro (18:45)**

Como foi o primeiro dia?

(18:56)

_Louco. Louco de uma forma que você não iria acreditar. O mundo da moda é uma grande pilha de drama. É quase cliché demais._

(18:57)

Eu tenho certeza que você pode lidar com isso melhor do que ninguém.

(18:59)

Nós ainda estamos combinados pra amanhã?

(19:01)

_Sim, claro._

(19:03)

Rachel estará lá?

(19:04)

_Não. Ela vai passar a semana com uma companhia de teatro em Boston. Alguma coisa sobre crédito extra._

(19:04)

Uau, ok.

(19:05)

_Seremos só você e eu._

(19:06)

E Bradshaw.

(19:06)

_E Bradshaw. Sim._

**Terça 6 de Janeiro (01:22)**

Eu não consigo dormir.

(01:24)

Você está dormindo?

(01:25)

Sim.

(01:26)

Não, você não está. Mentiroso.

(01:26)

Vai dormir, Anderson.

(01:27)

Suspiro.

(01:28)

Ai bom deus, por favor.

(01:28)

Tá bom.

(16:50)

Merda merda merda merda merda merda.

(16:51)

Você não vai impressioná-lo desse jeito, Blaine. ;)

(16:53)

Só... merda. Eu acho que estou prestes a vomitar. No Bradshaw. Ai deus.

(16:55)

Blaine. Hey. Você vai ficar bem. Vocês são amigos e vocês vêm conversando por três meses. Isso não será diferente.

(16:59)

Isso foi um erro.

(17:01)

Xiu. Relaxa. Você é bom com pessoas.

(17:02)

O Kurt não é 'pessoas'.

(17:03)

Você pode ser bem frustrante, alguém já te falou isso?

(17:04)

Não está ajudando.

(17:10)

Ele está atrasado?

(17:11)

... Sim.

(17:16)

Ai deus, ele está atrasado.

(17:20)

Wes, ele não vai vir. E se ele não vier?

(17:21)

Talvez ele tenha sido retido. Você não disse que ele começou um estágio ontem?

(17:22)

É.

(17:25)

Ele está totalmente atrasado.

(17:25)

Tenho certeza que ele estará aí logo.

(17:26)

_Eu não vou poder ir no fim das contas. Apareceu uma coisa, desculpe!_

(17:27)

Ok...

(17:27)

Bom, talvez uma outra vez?

(17:28)

É isso aí então.

(17:29)

?

(17:29)

Ele não vai vir.

(17:30)

Você tem certeza?

(17:31)

1) São 17:31. 2) Ele acabou de me mandar uma mensagem dizendo que não pode vir.

(17:33)

Merda.

(17:34)

Assim desse jeito?

(17:35)

É, 'apareceu uma coisa'. Que porra é 'uma coisa'?

(17:36)

Hey... Tenho certeza que ele teve um bom motivo. Então não aconteceu hoje... Não é o fim do mundo.

(17:37)

Quer vir pra cá e assistir um filme?

(17:39)

Não, acho que vou pra casa e praticar um pouco mais.

(17:40)

Ok. Me ligue se precisar conversar.

(17:41)

Obrigado.

(17:41)

Claro.

(20:12)

Você está bem?

(20:33)

Não, sério. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

(21:45)

Kurt, estou ficando preocupado.

(22:01)

Me contate assim que vir isso, ok?

**Quarta 7 de Janeiro (16:14)**

Eu realmente preciso que você me diga que você está bem, Kurt.

(18:34)

Por favor. Qual é.

(22:13)

Porra... Kurt.

**Quinta 8 de Janeiro (12:01)**

Isso não é engraçado. Você pode por favor me responder?

(13:12)

_Hey._

(13:13)

Ai deus.

(13:14)

O que aconteceu?

(13:15)

_Eu estou bem. Nada aconteceu. Só tem sido uma semana bem estressante._

(13:17)

Você tá falando sério?

(13:20)

_Me desculpe._

(13:21)

E você está bem?

(13:22)

_Sim, estou._

(13:25)

Então, deixe-me ver se entendi... Você me pede pra te encontrar, aí você não aparece, me deixando lá com um 'apareceu uma coisa', AÍ você não responde nenhuma mensagem minha e agora você está me dizendo que você está bem e que nada aconteceu?

(13:30)

_Eu... Sim._

(13:31)

Uau, ok.

(13:32)

_Eu sinto muito._

(13:33)

É, bom.

**Sexta 9 de Janeiro (23:55)**

Me diga, Kurt. É isso? Uma tentativa falha e nós paramos de nos falar?

(23:59)

Eu não estou bravo com você, sabe?

**Sábado 10 de Janeiro (00:01)**

Ok, eu não entendo porque você sugere um encontro para não aparecer no final. Mas eu tenho certeza que você teve um bom motivo, então não estou bravo.

(00:06)

Você teve um bom motivo, certo?

(00:08)

Eu pensei que você tinha. Só que depois você deixa assim, sem nenhuma explicação de verdade, e você não responde minhas mensagens e eu nem tinha certeza se você continuava vivo.

(00:14)

_Eu estou. Eu estou vivo._

(00:15)

Sim, eu sei isso agora, não sei?

(00:33)

Olha, se você quer que eu pare de te mandar mensagens, tudo o que você tem que fazer é pedir.

(00:34)

_Não quero._

(00:35)

_Que você pare de me mandar mensagens, eu digo._

(00:36)

Então o que? Me dê alguma coisa com o que trabalhar, vai.

(00:40)

_Mas talvez nós devêssemos. _

(00:41)

... O quê?

(00:42)

_Talvez nós devêssemos parar._

(00:45)

Merda, Kurt...

(00:47)

Eu farei isso se é o que você quer.

(00:48)

Mas eu só não entendo. Como você pode ir de me chamar pra tomar café pra isso? Como?

(00:50)

_Não faça isso mais difícil do que já é._

(00:51)

*Eu* estou fazendo disso mais difícil?

(00:52)

_Por favor..._

(00:53)

Por favor o que? O que você quer de mim de agora em diante?

(00:55)

_Blaine._

(00:56)

Tudo que *eu* quero é uma explicação.

(00:59)

_Eu não posso._

(01:01)

_Uma vez você disse que não queria que isso fosse uma obrigação. No momento você está fazendo com que seja uma._

(01:04)

Uau. Só... ua.

(01:05)

Você sabe o que, Kurt? Você que se dane.

(01:06)

_Por favor..._

(01:06)

Estou te dando o que você quer. Vou te deixar em paz. Agora *me* deixe em paz.

(12:03)

_Eu estraguei tudo. Tudo._

(12:15)

**O que aconteceu?**

(12:16)

_Por favor diga que você está quase aqui._

(12:17)

**Sim! Sim, estou.**

(12:17)

_Graças a deus._

(12:18)

**Você está me assustando, Kurt.**

(12:20)

_Eu estou assustado comigo mesmo._

(13:03)

Hey Blaine, você topa dar uma volta ou o que?

(13:05)

Não.

(13:06)

Ah, vai, está bonito lá fora! Eu aposto que Bradshaw não pode esperar para sair.

(13:07)

Ele está bem.

(13:10)

Você está ok?

(13:11)

Não.

(13:12)

O que aconteceu?

(13:14)

Eu não quero falar sobre isso.

(13:14)

Blaine.

(13:16)

Não quero.

(13:17)

Eu estou indo aí de qualquer forma.

(13:17)

Bom, eu não vou abrir a porta.

(13:17)

Então eu vou ligar pro Sr. Donovan - eu sei que ele tem uma chave extra.

(13:20)

Pelo amor de... Dá pra me deixar em paz?

(13:21)

Droga. Te vejo em 15 min.

(13:25)

Eu sou tão idiota, Wes...

(13:26)

Você estava certo. Você está sempre certo. Por que você está sempre certo?

(13:27)

Bom, te asseguro que neste caso eu odeio estar certo. Aguenta firme, ok? E abra a porta quando eu chegar aí.

**Domingo 11 de Janeiro (11:05)**

É Domingo e o Bradshaw acabou de fazer uma coisa maravilhosa e tudo que eu queria fazer era mandar uma mensagem pra ele e contar sobre isso.

(11:12)

Eu queria poder odiá-lo. Eu queria poder odiá-lo invés de a mim mesmo.

(11:15)

Você estava certo. Eu sinto demais, rápido demais.

(11:19)

Isso não tem que ser uma coisa ruim...

(11:20)

No momento é.

(11:23)

É demais, Wes. Simplesmente demais.

(11:24)

Eu não esperava me sentir assim.

(11:26)

Eu sei, eu sei... por favor não diga 'eu te avisei'.

(11:27)

Eu nunca faria isso. Quando estiver voltando, passa aqui, ok?

(11:28)

Eu já arruinei seu Sábado. Não vou arruinar seu Domingo também.

(11:28)

Cala a boca e faça isso, Anderson!

(11:29)

... Ok

**Terça 13 de Janeiro (14:45)**

Terças-feira são uma merda.

(14:48)

E lá vamos nós. Velho Blaine está de volta.

(14:49)

Elas simplesmente são. E eu pensei que elas eram uma merda antes, mas agora... agora são simplesmente um inferno.

(14:51)

Inferno-feiras é o que devia ser o nome delas.

(14:53)

Alguém está dramático hoje.

(14:54)

Furacão.

(14:54)

O quê?

(14:55)

Nada.

(14:57)

Ok? Como está sua oficina?

(14:58)

A música é uma merda.

(14:59)

Caramba, Blaine. Você vai ter que deixar isso pra lá uma hora ou outra.

(15:01)

Eu tenho que voltar pra minha merda de Inferno-feira e tocar um pouco de música estúpida.

(15:02)

Sim, vá fazer isso. E aí você vai vir pra cá e me ajudar com meu trabalho.

(15:02)

Eu preciso?

(15:04)

Sim. Isso vai evitar que você invente coisas como 'Inferno-feira'.

(15:04)

Tá bom.

(16:40)

**Kurt. Kurt Kurt Kuuuuuurt!**

(16:42)

_Sim?_

(16:43)

**Não, eu não devia te contar. Eu não devia.**

(16:43)

_O quê?_

(16:45)

**Ele estava aqui. Agorinha.**

(16:45)

_?_

(16:46)

**Blaine!**

(16:48)

_Ah._

(16:48)

**Sim, ah.**

(16:53)

**Kurt.**

(16:53)

_Sim?_

(16:54)

**Ele não sorriu.**

(16:54)

_E?_

(16:55)

**E ele sempre sorria.**

(16:59)

_Bom, muito obrigado, Rachel. Você realmente não tinha que me ter dito isso._

(17:03)

_Por que você me contou?_

(17:04)

**Você conversou com ele sobre isso?**

(17:05)

_Eu... Não, na verdade não._

(17:06)

**Talvez isso não seja justo. Depois de todo esse tempo e o que você fez por ele.**

(17:09)

_Você deu o café dele?_

(17:10)

**Não. Bom, eu dei café pra ele, mas ele pagou por isso.**

(17:13)

_Isso tá uma bagunça._

(17:13)

**Eu não devia ter te contado.**

(17:14)

_Tarde demais pra isso!_

(17:15)

**Desculpe...**

(16:42)

Por que eu continuo fazendo isso comigo mesmo?

(16:44)

O que você fez dessa vez?

(16:45)

Eu fui na cafeteria. Eu vi a Rachel. Eu provavelmente pareci uma pessoa maluca pra ela.

(16:46)

Blaine, o que eu vou fazer com você?

(16:47)

Só cala a boca e me deixe te ajudar com o seu trabalho.

(16:47)

Bom, já que você pediu tão gentilmente... Te vejo daqui a pouco!

**Sexta 16 de Janeiro (21:32)**

_Blaine, lembra quando eu disse que sempre teria café?_

(09:35)

_Eu falei sério._

(21:55)

Eu sei que eu disse que estou melhor, mas na verdade não estou.

(21:56)

Você ainda não está cansado de mim?

(21:58)

Do que você precisa?

(21:58)

Bebidas.

(21:59)

Ok, nós estamos no bar na minha rua. Você é mais que bem vindo a se juntar a participar. O Adam tem uma história que você pode gostar.

(22:00)

Parece bom.

**Sábado 17 de Janeiro (02:01)**

Por quê?

(02:05)

_... O quê?_

(02:06)

Por que você inha que me mandar aquelka mensagem, Kurt?

(02:07)

_... Você está bêbado?_

(02:10)

E sde eu estiverr?

(02:11)

_Não podemos ter essa conversa quando você está bêbado._

(02:12)

Por que não?s

(02:15)

_Se você ainda quiser conversar amanhã, me manda mensagem e nós conversamos. Ok?_

(02:17)

Tantoofaz.

(16:16)

Ok.

(16:20)

_Ok?_

(16:21)

Fale.

(16:23)

_Ahhn... _

(16:25)

Kurt. Sim, eu estava bêbado noite passada, mas eu lembro de você se oferecendo pra conversar. Eu não tenho nada pra te dizer, mas talvez você tenha algo pra me dizer. Se não, tenha um bom fim de semana.

(16:33)

_Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu semana passada._

(16:34)

Sim, obrigado por me fazer sentir como se eu estivesse vivendo um filme da Meg Ryan. Eu realmente aprecio isso.

(16:37)

_Eu tenho um namorado._

(16:37)

Eu sei.

(16:38)

_Não, você não sabe._

(16:40)

_Eu tenho um namorado que me ama e me adora e isso é algo que eu pensei que eu nunca teria._

(16:41)

Por que você está me contando isso?

(16:41)

_Porque eu preciso que você entenda. Tudo._

(16:46)

_Eu tinha desistido. É bobo, eu sei. Eu era tão novo, porra, eu *ainda* sou novo. Mas todo mundo ao meu redor estava vivendo a vida que eu queria e isso era tão *fácil* pra eles. Não foi fácil pra mim, nunca foi. No fim eu estava cansado de lutar e tentar provar pra todo mundo o quão forte eu era._

(16:47)

_Então eu vim pra cá e tudo mudou. Tudo._

(16:48)

_Isso é cliché? Eu não ligo. É o meu cliché. É a verdade._

(16:50)

De novo, por que você está me contando tudo isso?

(17:01)

_Eu estava lá, Blaine._

(17:03)

_Do lado de fora. Eu estive lá e eu vi você sentado na janela com aquele cachorro estúpido e seu estúpido cabelo bagunçado e você parecia tão..._

(17:04)

_E eu não consegui. Eu não consegui abrir aquela porta._

(17:05)

Por quê?

(17:06)

Se você já estava lá, então por que você não entrou?

(17:06)

Foi sua ideia, não minha.

(17:07)

Por quê?

(17:10)

_Porque você era... você._

(17:12)

O quê?

(17:15)

_Uma parte de mim queria te conhecer, para que eu pudesse te tirar da minha cabeça. Porque essa coisa que temos, é estranho, e começou a mexer com a minha cabeça. Bastante._

(17:16)

_Eu estava começando a gostar a ideia de você._

(17:18)

_Mas não é real, é? Pode parecer real, mas não é. E eu acho que eu esperava que, se eu te conhecesse, essa fantasia iria se acabar e eu poderia seguir com a minha vida._

(17:19)

_Eu tenho um namorado, Blaine._

(17:20)

Eu sei. Você continua dizendo isso.

(17:23)

_Eu tenho um namorado que me ama e eu não pude abrir aquela porta, porque eu te vi e você era você e você era alguém de quem eu não poderia me ver deixando._

(17:26)

Ah.

(17:27)

_E é isso. Isso é tudo._


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO 14**

**Domingo 25 de Janeiro (09:44)**

Um dia, quando Bradshaw estiver bem velho (ele não é velho agora - ele vai viver por mais 100 anos), eu quero me mudar pra Bruges e comprar uma casa perto do canal, para que ele possa olhar pela janela o dia todo e cheirar o sol.

(09:55)

_Blaine..._

(09:56)

_O quê?_

(09:57)

Você sabe, como aquele cachorro.

(09:59)

_Que cachorro? Bradshaw?_

(10:00)

Não, não Bradshaw. Bom, ainda não.

(10:00)

O cachorro que vive em Bruges.

(10:03)

_Isso é uma piada?_

(10:03)

Você ama o Google.

(10:04)

_... Eu amo?_

(10:04)

Sim. Pesquise "cachorro janela Bruges."

(10:05)

_..._

(10:05)

Faça.

(10:06)

_Tá bom, estou pesquisando! _

(10:11)

_Eu consigo imaginar isso, na verdade. Eu aposto que ele iria gostar._

(10:12)

_O que você faria?_

(10:13)

Eu ia tocar piano o dia inteiro.

(10:13)

E comer.

(10:15)

_E quem pagaria por isso?_

(10:15)

Por favor. As pessoas *me* pagariam por isso. Eu e meu cachorro de janela decorativa.

(10:16)

_Você tem certeza sobre isso?_

(10:16)

Ei!

(10:17)

_Só estou sendo sincero._

(10:20)

Como na semana passada?

(10:21)

_... Nós podemos falar sobre a semana passada?_

(10:26)

Eu não consegui dormir pelos dois dias seguidos.

(10:27)

_Sinto muito._

(10:33)

Eu fiquei acordado a noite inteira, porque eu continuei pensando sobre o que você disse e o que você quis dizer com aquilo e eu não sabia o que esperar de tudo isso. O que você esperava que eu fizesse com tudo isso.

(10:34)

Eu ainda não tenho certeza se eu sei.

(10:37)

E eu nunca vou saber porque eu sou sempre tão honesto com você, caramba.

(10:40)

_O que você quer?_

(10:40)

Não. Isso não é justo. Você não pode simplesmente jogar tudo isso pra cima de mim e esperar que eu arrume a bagunça.

(10:43)

_Está uma bagunça, não está?_

(10:44)

Bastante.

(10:45)

_Eu não quero que seja uma bagunça._

(10:46)

Então qual é o plano?

(10:49)

_Podemos ser amigos de novo?_

(10:50)

Kurt...

(10:50)

_Eu sinto falta de ser seu amigo..._

(10:51)

Kurt.

(10:55)

_Eu sinto sua falta._

(10:56)

_Faz uma semana e eu sinto sua falta, ok?_

(10:57)

Não é justo.

(10:57)

_Me desculpe por te puxar para essa bagunça. Por que é minha culpa, não é?_

(10:59)

Eu não acho que *desculpas* vai resolver isso.

(11:34)

Weeeeeees. Ele sente a minha falta.

(11:36)

Não. Blaine. Não. Nós conversamos sobre isso. Lembra como nós conversamos sobre isso?

(11:36)

Nós concordamos que você precisava de tempo e espaço depois do que aconteceu.

(11:38)

Eu mandei mensagem pra ele.

(11:38)

Por quê?

(11:39)

Porque é um reflexo, ok?!

(11:39)

E Bruges é realmente bonito. As vezes coisas bacanas me fazem mandar mensagem.

(11:40)

O quê?

(11:40)

Você não entenderia.

(11:41)

Talvez. Tudo que eu sei é que você deve ser cuidadoso.

(11:43)

Eu sou cuidadoso o tempo todo. Minha vida toda é cuidadosa. Desde...

(11:44)

Eu falei pra ele que desculpas não eram o suficiente. Aí, cuidadoso. Feliz?

(11:45)

Mas o que é o suficiente?

(11:49)

Eu não vou pular nessa agora, se é com isso que você está preocupado. Eu não sou tão estúpido. Eu sei onde estou.

(11:50)

Certo, bom.

(11:50)

Bom saber que a minha miséria te faz feliz.

(11:51)

Você sabe exatamente o que eu quis dizer.

(11:52)

...Sim. Desculpe. Eu deveria parar de descontar a minha raiva em você.

(11:52)

Isso ajuda?

(11:53)

...Por um certo tempo?

(11:54)

Então estou ok com isso.

(11:54)

Mas talvez ele deva saber o quão bravo você está.

(11:55)

Eu não psso fazer isso.

(11:56)

Você é legal demais. Sempre foi.

(11:58)

Eu gosto de legal. Não existem pessoas legais o suficiente neste mundo.

(11:59)

E eu gosto de você ser legal, é um dom. Mas não quando estão tirando vantagem de você.

(11:59)

Eu tenho você pra cuidar de mim.

(12:00)

Vê! Você devia me ouvir sempre.

(12:01)

Sim, mãe.

(12:02)

As crianças hoje em dia...

(18:14)

_Eu quero ser seu amigo de novo. É isso que eu quero._

(18:23)

_Eu sei que eu não tenho nenhum direito de dizer isso, ou pedir isso de você._

(18:33)

_Mas você pode dizer não. É claro que pode, por que eu estou dizendo isso?_

(18:35)

_Eu só realmente espero que você considere isso._

(20:01)

Que tipo de amizade seria essa?

(20:02)

Nós não podemos simplesmente voltar ao começo.

(20:03)

_Eu sei._

(20:04)

_Mas talvez possamos ter um novo começo?_

(20:05)

Um novo começo?

(20:05)

_Sem segredos; com honestidade._

(20:09)

Eu fui sempre honesto.

(20:10)

_Mas talvez *eu* não tenha sido sempre honesto._

(20:11)

Sério?

(20:12)

_Você sabe o que quero dizer._

(20:17)

Você está ocupado?

(20:18)

_O quê?_

(20:18)

_Não._

(20:19)

Ok.

(20:20)

Você o ama?

(20:24)

_...Blaine?_

(20:25)

Ah vai, estou começando com uma fácil.

(20:26)

_Começando...?_

(20:28)

_Sim. Sim, eu o amo._

(20:33)

Você contaria pra ele sobre mim, se fossemos começar de novo?

(20:42)

_Sim._

(20:42)

Você sente ou já sentiu alguma coisa por mim?

(20:43)

_Blaine._

(20:44)

Não. Eu preciso saber. Eu preciso saber, porque não vou entrar nessa cego de novo.

(20:44)

_Merda, Blaine._

(20:44)

_**Realizando chamada**_

"Uau... Oi."

_"Hey. Eu não posso fazer isso por mensagens."_

"E eu que pensei que estava no controle por uma vez."

_"...O quê? Isso é ok? Quero dizer... Eu posso delisgar, tudo bem; Eu entenderia, eu só pen-"_

"Se acalma. Você realmente se enrola quando está nervoso. Talvez eu seja quem está no controle, no fim das contas."

_"Isso não é engraçado."_

"Até que é."

_"..."_

"Vá em frente. Estou ouvindo."

_"Eu pedi pra você me encontrar porque eu não sabia mais o que pensar. E aí eu vi você e eu continuava sem saber o que pensar. Eu pensei que me ajudaria. Eu pensei que te encontrar faria tudo ficar certo de novo, mas nós dois sabemos que não funcionou._

_"...Sim. Sim, eu pensei que eu pudesse sentir alguma coisa por você, e entrar naquela cafeteria faria me sentir como se estivesse traindo, de certa forma. Eu nunca poderia fazer isso. Eu não sou... Não é o que... Me desculpe por te deixar daquela maneira - não foi um dos meus melhores momentos. Recuar e clarear meus pensamentos foi a única opção que eu pude pensar... E me desculpe se eu te magoei ou fiz você se sentir usado ou..._

_"Blaine?... Você ainda está aí?"_

"Você estava com medo."

_"... Eu estava, sim. E ainda estou. Estou com medo de estragar tudo isso de novo e estou com medo de perder você... Isso faz de mim a pessoa mais egoísta do planeta?"_

"Talvez."

_"Mhhh."_

"Você não pode ter tudo."

_"Eu sei. Estou pedindo muito de você."_

"Você está pedindo muito de todo mundo aqui, incluindo você mesmo."

_"Mas isso é muito errado?"_

"Então você o escolheu."

_"O quê? Eu não entendi is-"_

"Você... Eu disse que você o escolheu."

_"Eu... Sim, eu o escolhi. Eu tenho que fazer isso. Descul-"_

"Não. Não... Eu sei que eu tenho estado bravo e machucado e confuso - mas eu não tenho o direito de estar bravo sobre **isso**. Eu sempre soube que você tinha um namorado. Você me disse, logo no começo."

_"Mas-"_

"Sem mais. Você disse que você tinha essa ideia de mim, de nós, na sua cabeça e aparentemente eu também. E isso não é culpa de ninguém exceto eu."

_"...Nós ao menos sabemos o que estamos fazendo?"_

"Não, mas pelo menos concordamos nisso. ...Obrigado."

_"...Pelo quê?"_

"Por isso. Por tentar explicar. Por ser tão honesto. Por me ligar. Isso precisou de bastante coragem. Você poderia ter me mandado uma mensagem e acabar com tudo isso."

_"Eu nunca faria isso."_

"Então... amigos, né?"

_"Sim... se é o que você quer. Eu não espero que você... Quer dizer, eu sei que isso não pode ser lidado em um dia e- ...Você está rindo?"_

"Não."

_"Você definitivamente está rindo."_

"Eu não estou rindo. ...Espera, o que foi isso?"

_"O que foi o quê?"_

"Esse barulho."

_"Que... Ah. Isso. Foi o James."_

"...Quem? Não me diga que tem um outro namorado. Eu ainda estou me acostumando com o ou-"

_"Ah, não não não. Ele é o segundo colega de quarto."_

"Ah, ok. ...Espera. Por que ele faz sons como esse?!"

_"Ele sempre os faz quando está feliz. E ele está quase sempre feliz sobre carinhos na barriga."_

"...Desculpa?!"

_"Ele é um gato, Blaine."_

"...Um gato."

_"Sim."_

"Você tem um gato."

_"Sim."_

"O colega de quarto sobre quem você me falou semanas atrás é um gato. Um **gato**."

_"Sim."_

"..."

_"...Você definitivamente está rindo agora."_

"... Eu não..."

_"Blaine!"_

"Ai meu deus...!"

_"Você pode parar?... Você basicamente disse que Bradshaw era seu filho!... Blaine!"_

"Ai deus... Ok, estou de volta."

_"Ótimo."_

"Por que você nunca me contou que tinha um gato?"

_"Eu não te contei um monte de coisas. Novo começo, lembra?_

"Eu não me lembro de concordar com isso."

_"Ah, certo... Eu esperava... mas tudo bem, eu-"_

"Kurt?"

_"Sim?"_

"Eu vou pensar sobre isso."

_"Ok. Obrigado."_

"Mhm. Isso é tudo que eu posso dizer por enquanto."

_"Ok. Então, eu acho..."_

"É. Eu entrarei em contato."

_"Isso soa muito formal."_

"Eu posso ser formal. Você devia me ver em um terno. ...Ahn. Mas é, eu... Você vai ouvir de mim."

_"Ok, bom."_

"Tchau, Kurt."

_"Tchau."_

**Quarta 28 de Janeiro (16:01)**

Como ele é?

(16:11)

_Isso é um teste?_

(16:12)

E que tipo de teste seria esse?

(16:13)

_Eu não sei. Todas aquelas pergutnas de antes, também... Eu sinto como se você estivesse me testando._

(16:15)

Só estou tentando ver se o negócio de novo começo e honestidade realmente funciona.

(16:15)

_Então isso *é* um teste._

(16:16)

É apenas uma simples pergunta.

(16:18)

_E você quer saber... por quê?_

(16:19)

Amigos sabem essas coisas sobre as vidas uns dos outros.

(16:21)

_Você está dizendo sim para a amizade?_

(16:22)

Você está adiantando as coisas.

(16:23)

_Certo. O teste vem antes._

(16:25)

Isso não é um teste.

(16:28)

_Ok._

(16:45)

_Ele é... Quando eu cheguei em New York, era... Era tudo que eu sempre quis, tudo pelo qual eu vinha trabalhando, esperando, e era fantástico. Ainda é. Mas era esmagador, também, ainda é. Em Lima, o meu único objetivo era sair de lá. Era tudo em que eu me focava. Quando eu cheguei em New York, tudo aquilo mudou. Eu poderia ter feito qualquer coisa, me tornado qualquer coisa - qualquer um. Esse é meio que o melhor e o mais assustador sentimento do mundo._

(16:47)

_Ethan é... Ele sabe o que ele quer. Ele é calmo e focado e a pessoa mais confiante que eu já conheci._

(16:48)

_Ele tem sido o meu porto seguro._

(16:59)

_Foi demais?_

(17:01)

Não.

(17:02)

_Então eu passei?_

(17:04)

Não é um teste, Kurt.

(17:23)

Lima?

(17:24)

_Sim._

(17:26)

_Kurt Hummel, 21, estudando fashion design na Parsons, morando com a melhor amiga e um gato em Chelsea, nascido em Lima, Ohio._

(17:28)

Ai deus.

(17:30)

Blaine Anderson, 21, estudando educação musical na NYU, recente dono de cachorro, morando no Upper West Side, nascido em Columbus, Ohio.

(17:31)

Prazer te conhecer, Kurt.

(17:33)

_O prazer é todo meu, Blaine. :)_

(17:35)

_...Espera. Epeeeera aí. 21?_

(17:36)

...É. Sobre isso...


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPÍTULO 15**

**Quarta 28 de Janeiro (17:37)**

_O quê?! Sobre * o que,* Blaine?_

(17:39)

Bom, eu fiz 21.

(17:39)

_Quando?_

(17:40)

Umas duas semanas atrás...?

(17:40)

_E você não me avisou?!_

(17:41)

_..._

(17:41)

_Espera._

(17:42)

_Merda._

(17:43)

_Quando, *exatamente*?_

(17:44)

Olha só. Você sabe como xingar por mensagem.

(17:45)

_Blaine, para. Quando?_

(17:45)

Não é nada demais.

(17:46)

_Quando?_

(17:50)

_Vai, Blaine._

(17:51)

Tá bom. 10 de Janeiro.

(17:54)

_Ai deus._

(17:55)

_Isso é quando... E eu... merda._

(17:57)

_Eu arruinei seu aniversário._

(17:59)

Está no passado.

(18:00)

_Você vai me dizer que não é minha culpa agora?_

(18:00)

Você não sabia.

(18:01)

Quero dizer, o que você teria feito diferente se você soubesse?

(18:02)

Vamos esquecer isso.

(18:03)

_Não._

(18:03)

Não?

(18:03)

_Não._

(18:04)

Você tem um DeLorean?

(18:04)

_O quê?_

(18:05)

Você não pode voltar no tempo, pode?

(18:06)

Tá tudo bem.

(18:06)

_Merda..._

(18:07)

O quê?

(18:09)

_Você está tão acostumado a ser decepcionado, não está? Você está tão acostumado com isso que nem te surpreende mais. E agora eu te decepcionei quando eu te disse pra confiar em mim e por que você ainda não me odeia?! Você deveria me odiar. Mas você está só seguindo em frente como se nada tivesse acontecido e você está tão *bem* com isso. Por que você é tão legal?_

(18:10)

Você está se enrolando.

(18:11)

_Blaine._

(18:11)

Você quer que eu fique bravo? Você quer que eu te odeie?

(18:12)

_Não._

(18:12)

_Mas talvez isso é o que você devesse fazer._

(18:13)

Ah, cala a boca.

(18:13)

_..._

(18:14)

Tá tudo bem. Não vamos falar disso. Eu superei.

(18:16)

Ok?

(18:16)

_Tá bom. Mas você não pode me impedir de tentar te compensar por isso._

(18:17)

Sério, Kurt, deixa pra lá.

(18:17)

_Não._

(18:18)

Bem teimoso?

(18:18)

_Determinado._

(18:20)

E eu ainda estou te dizendo pra deixar pra lá.

(18:21)

_E eu ainda estou te dizendo que eu não ligo._

(18:30)

Sabe, depois do que você fez, era de se esperar que você fosse mais legal. ;)

(18:30)

_Ai deus, 'depois do que eu fiz'?!_

(18:31)

Eu estou brincando.

(18:32)

_Isso não é engraçado. Eu sou uma pessoa horrível._

(18:32)

Você quer que eu te faça se sentir melhor agora?

(18:33)

_Não. Deus não. Eu vou calar a boca. Por enquanto._

(18:33)

Ok.

(18:34)

Você realmente não precisa fazer nada.

(18:34)

Estou falando sério.

(18:35)

Tá tudo bem.

(18:39)

Você realmente vai ficar calado, né?

(18:42)

Ok. Anderson fora.

(18:43)

_Bobo._

(18:55)

_Eeeee você está me ignorando agora._

(18:57)

_Tudo bem. Eu mereço isso._

(18:58)

;)

**Quinta 29 de Janeiro (10:12)**

_Ok, eu preciso checar algumas coisas com você._

(10:15)

... Sim?

(10:16)

_Você mencionou crianças. No Natal._

(10:16)

Eu... sim.

(10:17)

Onde você quer chegar com isso?

(10:18)

_Quantos anos elas têm?_

(10:19)

6 e 9. Honestamente, onde você quer chegar com isso?!

(10:19)

_Shhhh._

(10:20)

_Perfeito._

(10:21)

_Elas moram na cidade?_

(10:21)

Sim.

(10:21)

Agora me diga.

(10:22)

_Paciência._

(10:23)

_E como é o negócio? Você as conhece bem?_

(10:24)

Eles são o irmão e irmã do meu melhor amigo.

(10:24)

Eles são como família. Não, não *como* família. Eles são família. E eu sou Tio Blaine. (Não ria.)

(10:25)

Agora me diga.

(10:26)

Tá ficando estranho.

(10:26)

_Nem um pouco estranho._

(10:27)

_E excelente. É como se eu tivesse planejado isso._

(10:28)

Planejado o quê?!

(10:30)

Kurt.

(10:30)

_Agora me diga que todos vocês estão livres amanhã de tarde/noite e na manhã de Sábado._

(10:31)

Estranho.

(10:31)

_Não. Eu juro, você vai morrer!_

(10:32)

...

(10:33)

_Ok, foi uma má escolha de palavras._

(10:33)

Você acha?!

(10:34)

Eu teria que checar com eles, mas o que eu devo dizer?

(10:34)

_Diga que é apenas uma única oportunidade na vida!_

(10:35)

Não é o suficiente.

(10:36)

_Diga que é o melhor presente de todos os tempos e que eles podem compartilhá-lo com você!_

(10:36)

Não é o suficiente.

(10:37)

E eu te disse, você não tem que fazer isso.

(10:39)

_Mas eu nem tive que pensar nisso - *isso* veio até *mim*. É o destino! E se você não disser sim nas próximas duas horas, vai para outro alguém._

(10:39)

Eu achei que tivéssemos acabado com o mistério?

(10:40)

_Não quando envolve surpresas. Surpresas fantásticas._

(10:42)

_Tá bom, olha. Deixe-me tornar isso menos estranho pra você._

(10:42)

_Você sabe que eu conheço alguém no MHN._

(10:43)

Siiim.

(10:43)

_Bom, eu tenho sua atenção agora._

(10:44)

Você sempre teve minha atenção. Isso nunca foi o problema.

(10:45)

_...Bom._

(10:45)

_Então. Você sabia que tem pernoitadas lá todo ano?_

(10:46)

_...Por que estou perguntando? Você nem sabia sobre o Ocean Hall._

(10:46)

_E você mora no Upper West Side, como você nunca havia estado no museu antes? Você é esquisito. Bem esquisito mesmo._

(10:47)

Isso é pra me fazer sentir bem sobre eu mesmo ou...?

(10:48)

Espera. Pernoitadas?

(10:50)

_Sim, pernoitadas. E elas sempre esgotam bem rápido, mas havia um grupo de 20 crianças vindo e eles acabaram de cancelar._

(10:51)

_Você pode ter uma dessas vagas. De graça. Se você quiser. É bom você dizer sim. Como eu disse, apenas uma chance na vida._

(10:52)

Onde é que se dorme em um museu?!

(10:54)

_Sim, onde? Onde poderia ser, Blaine? Em que lugar caberiam cem pessoas em sacos de dormir?_

(10:54)

Não.

(10:55)

Ah... ah não. Não me diga...

(10:56)

_Ah sim._

(10:56)

Não.

(10:57)

_Sim._

(10:58)

!

(10:58)

_Eu te disse. Nem um pouco estranho._

(11:30)

Só para que você saiba, eu fiz uma procura antes de ligar pra eles.

(11:32)

_Isso é bem responsável da sua parte._

(11:33)

_O que eles disseram?_

(11:34)

Estamos dentro.

(11:35)

_Isso! Bom._

(11:36)

_Você deve estar lá por volta de seis da tarde. O museu fecha as oito. Eles não vão te deixar entrar depois disso, nem mesmo você._

(11:37)

Eu me sinto VIP.

(11:38)

Obrigado. As crianças estão super animadas.

(11:39)

_Bom. E você?_

(11:39)

Ah... bom. É ok, eu acho. Há maneiras piores de se passar a noite de Sexta-feira.

(11:39)

_Ha._

(11:40)

:P

(11:41)

_Você realmente gosta de me atormentar, não é mesmo?_

(11:41)

Talvez?

(11:42)

_Tudo bme. Por enquanto._

(11:42)

Tão perigoso. ;)

**Sexta 30 de Janeiro (22:55)**

/Ei Kurt, você acha que seu amigo concordaria em trabalhar pra nós?/

(22:59)

_...O quê?_

(22:59)

/Ele é o entreterimento perfeito./

(23:00)

_Desculpe?!_

(23:01)

/Ele cantou com as crianças./

(23:01)

_Ele o quê?_

(23:02)

/É, é algo que eu nunca vi. Eu não tenho ideia de como isso começou, mas no fim quase todo mundo participou, até os pai. Eu aposto que eles pensaram que foi parte do programa./

(23:03)

_Ok... hã._

(23:04)

_Agora estou realmente triste por ter perdido isso._

(23:05)

/Eu posso te mandar uma parte que eu gravei./

(23:06)

/iknowitainteasy/amnhsingalong-013015

(23:12)

_Ai meu deus..._

(23:12)

_Violão?!_

(23:13)

/Aham. Eu acho que ele roubou de alguém aqui./

(23:14)

_Uau. Agora eu estou *realmente* triste de ter perdido isso._

(23:14)

/Não é?! Eu não estava brincando quando disse que ele devia trabalhar pra nós./

(23:20)

/Ele é gay?/

(23:22)

_...Sim._

(23:22)

_Eu achei que você tinha dito que o seu gaydar é o melhor no país._

(23:23)

/É, bom. Eu não falei com ele de verdade./

(23?24)

/E eu estou trabalhando. Não posso me distrair muito./

(23:26)

/Então, ele é compromissado?/

(23:26)

_?_

(23:27)

/Seria estranho se eu o chamasse pra sair?/

(23:29)

_Eu... Você não está mais com aquele cara espanhol?_

(23:29)

/Não, a gente terminou um mês atrás. Nós devíamos conversar mais, Kurt. ;)/

(23:30)

_É o que parece..._

(23:30)

/Então?/

(23:32)

_Sim, ele é solteiro. Quer dizer, pelo que sei. Eu nem sabia que você estava solteiro, então..._

(23:32)

/Ótimo, ok./

(23:35)

_Você pode só não... você sabe._

(23:36)

/Não o que?/

(23:36)

_Usa um dos seus truques? Ele não é o tipo de cara pra apenas uma noite._

(23:37)

/E quem disse que eu sou assim?/

(23:37)

_Eu te conheço. Eu já vi você fazendo a sua coisa._

(23:38)

/Você faz com que eu parece um qualquer./

(23:38)

_Desculpa, não foi a minha intenção._

(23:39)

/Eu sei, tudo bem./

(23:42)

/Mas ele é tentador. Mmmh./

(23:42)

/Ele encantou 150 pessoas em 10 segundos, isso é alguma coisa./

(23:43)

_Alex._

(23:44)

/Relaxe, eu o tratarei como um cavalheiro. E além disso, eu acho que ele é grande o suficiente para tomar as próprias decisões./

(23:45)

_Se eu ouvir uma reclamação..._

(23:45)

/Certo. Anotado./

(23:46)

/Você costumava ser mais divertido, Hummel. :P/

**Sábado 31 de Janeiro (06:23)**

Melhor noite de todas.

(06:24)

E que grupo de crianças legais!

(06:55)

_Ai deus, por que você está acordado?_

(06:56)

Porque eu esqueci de trazer fones de ouvido. Isso foi um erro. Fora isso - melhor noite de todas.

(06:56)

_Você chegou a dormir?_

(06:57)

Sim, por umas duas horas. Mas eu também olhei bastante pro teto. Como você disse, era uma única oportunidade na vida.

(06:59)

Obrigado, Kurt.

(06:59)

_Estou feliz que tenha gostado._

(07:02)

_E eu ouvi que você trabalhou pelo seu direito de estar aí. Fiquei impressionado._

(07:03)

Você e seus espiões. É quase adorável o quanto você é consistente.

(07:04)

_Não é um espião!_

(07:04)

_Um espião nunca se revelaria, certo?_

(07:05)

Verdade.

(08:55)

E um espião nunca entrega seu número, eu diria.

(08:59)

Na verdade, eu nunca conheci espiões, então eu não saberia. Talvez esse seja o negócio deles; se aproximar de garotos sonolentos e insuspeitáveis e dar o próprio número pra ganhar a confiança deles.

(09:04)

_Não seja bobo._

(09:04)

Está com ciúmes?

(09:04)

_O quê? Não!_

(09:05)

Mesmo? Você me disse que o Ocean Hall era um dos seus lugares preferidos de NYC e eu pude dormir lá. Eu estaria com inveja.

(09:06)

_Você se acha tão esperto._

(09:07)

Nossa, Kurt, não mesmo. Eu tenho certeza que não tenho ideia sobre o que você está falando.

(09:07)

:P

(09:08)

_Cala a boca._

(09:09)

Hmmm. Sempre uma pessoa matinal.

(09:10)

_Eu acho que você não dormiu o suficiente noite passada._

(09:10)

Isso é definitivamente verdade. Eu tinha coisas melhores pra fazer.

(09:11)

_Você devia ir tomar café._

(09:11)

Sim, senhor.

(14:03)

Eu acho que tem alguém bravo comigo.

(14:05)

_Eu não estou bravo._

(14:06)

Tudo é sobre você? ;)

(14:10)

É o senhor chateado aqui.

. /iknowitainteasy/43616220/4489/4489_

(14:12)

Ele está fazendo aquele lance de "você me deixou completamente sozinho por uma noite, seu ser humano horrível, agora olhe para os meus olhos tristes o dia inteiro e lide com isso".

(14:13)

_Ah, *aquele* lance._

(14:14)

Estou entre coração quebrado e negação constantemente.

(14:15)

_Você não consegue suborná-lo com Central Park?_

(14:15)

Não, ele não estava no clima. Olhos tristes o dia inteiro. *O dia inteiro.* Tem apenas uma quantidade que posso suportar.

(14:17)

_Ah, isso me lembra._

(14:17)

_Eu quero que você conheça alguém._

(14:18)

Ok...?

(14:22)

_Diga oi para James Benroy ,_

_3º._

. /iknowitainteasy/43616220/4753/4753_

(14:24)

Ahhhhhh!

(14:24)

Ele é tão FOFO!

(14:26)

Você está brincando com o nome?

(14:26)

_Não. Como ousa?_

(14:27)

Uau, ok. Só perguntando.

(14:28)

_Só estou brincando._

(14:28)

Eu entendo James - mas Benroy?!

(14:29)

_Significa 'Filho de um Leão.'_

(14:29)

Ahhhhh, ok, isso faz sentido.

(14:29)

Isso é adorável.

(14:30)

_Obrigado._

(14:42)

_Eu vou contar ao Ethan hoje a noite. Sobre... isso._

(14:44)

Ah.

(14:45)

De animais de estimação fofinhos à realidade em um piscar de olhos...

(14:47)

Você realmente vai fazer isso, hein?

(14:48)

_Animais de estimação fofinhos são bem reais._

(14:48)

_Mas sim, eu vou._

(14:50)

Isso é... Fico feliz por você.

(14:51)

_?_

(14:52)

Seu relacionamento parece ser sólido. Você não tem medo.

(14:54)

Então provavelmente não precisa que eu lhe deseje boa sorte.

(14:55)

_Eu sempre posso usar um pouco de sorte. E você está autorizado a dizer isso._

**Domingo 1 de Fevereiro (08:55)**

**Recebendo chamada**

_"O que você está fazendo?!"_

**"Bom dia pra você também, querido!"**

_"... O que posso fazer por você a essa hora?"_

**"Por que estamos sussurrando?"**

_"Bom, diferentemente de alguns de nós, Ethan ainda está dormindo."_

**"Noite cheia? Espera... eu estou no alto falante?"**

_"... O que você quer, Rachel?"_

**"Eu só queria saber como foi."**

_"Espera um segundo.. Shhhh não, volte a dormir. Eu volto logo... Certo. O que você disse?"_

**"Como foi?"**

_"Bom... Eu acho. Quer dizer, ele quis que eu ficasse, então isso é alguma coisa."_

**"Ele marcou o território, hein?"**

_"Ai meu deus, pára com isso!"_

**"O quê?! É verdade."**

_"Isso vai nos levar a algum lugar?"_

**"Desculpe. Tudo que eu queria saber é se você está bem."**

_"Sim. Nós conversamos sobre isso. Ele não gostou, mas não houve briga. Vai ficar tudo bem."_

**"Certo. Mas eu quero mais detalhes quando você chegar em casa mais tar- ...Kurt?"**

_"Não, é a Rache- ...Ah! Eu acho... Tenho que ir. Tchau!"_

**"Kurt?!"**

(09:02)

**Como eu disse. Marcando o próprio território.**

(12:04)

/Talvez *você* devesse ter *me* avisado sobre o Blaine. Só dizendo./

(12:10)

_Desculpe?!_

(12:11)

'/Não é garoto de uma noite só' minha bunda./

(12:13)

_..._

(12:13)

_Isso não é... Ele não faria. Não._

(12:14)

_Você tem certeza?_

(12:16)

/Se eu tenho certeza? Se eu tenho certeza que nós saímos pra tomar alguma coisa e acabamos no meu apartamento? Sim. Se eu tenho certeza que depois ele me fez delirar a noite toda e saiu de manhã sem uma palavra ou mesmo um bilhete? É, tenho certeza. ;)/

(12:18)

_..._

(12:18)

_Você sempre tem que ser tão direto?_

(12:19)

/Descuuulpe./

(12:20)

/E eu não estou bravo com você, se é com isso que está preocupado. Foi ótimo. Eu não estou procurando por um namorado no momento, de qualquer forma./

(12:21)

/Talvez eu devesse te agradecer./

(12:21)

/Sim, eu devo agradecê-lo./

(12:22)

_Você é impossível._

(12:23)

/Eu também estou muito bem descansado, se é que você me entende./

(12:25)

_...Cala a boca._

(12:26)

/;)/

**(13:23)**

**Recebendo Chamada**

"Oi Blaine. Diga"

"Eu sou uma pessoa muito horrível."

Gente, peço muitas desculpas por todo o período em que fiquei sem postar, mas agora que a minha vida já está praticamente resolvida e eu terei mais um tempinho de férias, pretendo recompensá-los. Não sei se os links para o áudio e para as fotos funcionarão, caso não funcionem sugiro que vejam na página da fic original (que pode ser facilmente achada no google, só procurar por little numbers e clicar no link para o livejournal, o capítulo é o número quinze). Perdoem qualquer erro, espero que gostem. Ah, e esse evento no museu acontece de verdade!

N.A.2: como nesse capítulo tem uma nova personagem que originalmente é representada pela cor azul, mas não consegui postar assim, coloquei as mensagens dele entre barras para diferenciar!


	16. Chapter 16

Bom, depois de tanto tempo sem atualizar, era de se esperar que eu tivesse uma boa justificativa pra isso, mas não tenho, eu simplesmente não conseguia me concentrar tempo o suficiente pra traduzir, mas acho que o bloqueio passou e talvez o próximo capítulo seja postado até sexta que vem...

Importante: como no site a cor da fonte do word não vai, e originalmente as mensagens mandadas pelo Ethan são em vermelho, eu coloquei um asterisco (*) no final de cada mensagem dele porque foi a única coisa que consegui pensar. Eu fiz esse capítulo em pouco tempo e não corrigi, então qualquer erro podem apontar que eu melhoro depois.

Peço desculpas pelo tempo que fiquei sem postar e vou tentar dar um jeito nisso. Boa leitura!

**Capítulo 16**

**Domingo 1 Fevereiro (13:23)**

"Não, você não é."

"Sou, sim."

"Certo. Vou assumir que seja verdade por enquanto. Por quê?"

"Eu... Deixa pra lá."

"Não me diga que você só me ligou pra dizer que você é uma pessoa horrível. Desembucha."

"...Eu fiquei com aquele cara do museu noite passada. Pode me julgar agora."

"Ficou tipo...?"

"É. Mas eu simplesmente caí fora depois. Eu nem mesmo esperei amanhecer. Assim que ele adormeceu, eu saí. Não poderia sair de lá tão cedo."

"Mas você se divertiu?"

"Wesley! Você ouviu o que eu falei?!"

"Sim, mas você saiu com ele no dia que vocês se conheceram. Para beber. E ele te levou pra casa dele. Parece que ele sabia no que estava se metendo."

"Eu não saberia dizer; Eu não faço essas coisas, nunca. Eu não... As pessoas pensam que eu sou assim quando me conhecem?!"

"Ah, por favor. Você mesmo acabou de dizer isso - aconteceu, uma vez! Se faz com que você se sinta mal, você sempre pode ligar pra ele e se explicar."

"Não é só sobre ele. Eu... Sim, eu podia estar um pouco bêbado, mas eu sabia o que estava fazendo. Na maior parte."

"E mais uma vez, ele provavelmente sabia o que ele estava fazendo. Pare de ser tão duro consigo mesmo, Blaine. As vezes você tem que dar uma pausa, especialmente quando você olha como seu ano começou."

"Hmmm."

"Você sabe que estou certo. Você é sempre compreensível com os outros e nunca com você mesmo."

"Isso não é... Eu pensava que isso ia fazer com que eu me sentisse melhor. Eu pensei que estava fazendo isso por mim mesmo. Eu pensei que eu poderia superar e esque-... Ai meu deus, Kurt."

"O quê?"

"Ai não. Não não não não."

"Blaine. O que foi?!"

"E se ele souber? E se ele souber que eu dormi com Alex? Ai deus, aposto que ele já sabe. É claro que ele sabe. O que-"

"Blaine, pare."

"Mas isso tá tão bagunçado."

"Está bagunçado por um _bom_ tempo, se quer saber."

"..."

"Blaine?"

"Estou pensando."

"Não, você está pensando demais."

"..."

**"Blaine."**

"..."

"Que tal uma caminhada pelo parque?"

"Eu não... Merda. Tá, ok."

"Meia hora?"

"Certo. Nós te encontraremos na frente da sua casa."

"Ok."

(13:45)

_Blaine dormiu com Alex._

(13:46)

**Como é que é?**

(13:46)

**Espera... Alex da Parsons ou Alex da festa de aniversário?**

(13:47)

_Alex da festa de aniversário. Alex da Parsons é uma garota, Rachel._

(13:47)

**Nunca se sabe.**

(13:48)

**Como isso aconteceu?**

(13:49)

_Eu te falei, eu o mandei pro MHN de novo, aparentemente Alex não conseguia manter as mãos pra ele mesmo._

(13:49)

_Ou Blaine não poderia manter as mãos dele pra ele mesmo._

(13:50)

**Eles fizeram no museu?**

(13:50)

_Não! Deus, o que há de errado com você?!_

(13:50)

_Eles saíram pra beber no Sábado._

(13:51)

**Coisa de uma vez?**

(13:51)

_Eu não sei._

(13:52)

_Eu não sei o que pensar._

(13:52)

_E mesmo assim não consigo *parar* de pensar sobre isso._

(13:53)

**Bom, dá pra culpá-lo?**

(13:54)

_Eu acho que não. Quer dizer, você usa a palavra 'sonhador' pro Blaine o tempo todo, e o que eu vi foi... Você sabe. Então..._

(13:55)

**Blaine. Eu estava falando do Blaine, não do Alex.**

(13:55)

**Se bem que sim, também não dá pra culpar o Alex. ;)**

(13:56)

_Eles se conheciam há *um dia.*_

(13:56)

_Eu realmente preciso parar de pensar sobre isso._

(13:56)

**Kurt.**

(13:57)

_Sim?_

(13:57)

**Você está com ciúmes.**

(13:58)

_Não estou, não._

(13:58)

**Sim, Kurt. Você está.**

(13:58)

Eu posso ouvir você mandando mensagens aí. *

(13:59)

_Não, você não pode._

(13:59)

_É impossível._

(14:00)

Audição de superhumano. *

(14:00)

_Meu celular é touchscreen._

(14:01)

E daí?*

(14:02)

_Ninguém pode ouvir tão bem, nem mesmo você._

(14:02)

A comida tá esfriando. Junte-se a mim.*

(14:02)

Por favor?*

(14:02)

_Ok, vou ter que acabar com isso - o namorado está ficando um pouco impaciente. Nós falaremos sobre isso quando eu chegar em casa._

(14:03)

**Bom, nós definitivamente falaremos sobre *isso* depois, sim.**

(14:04)

**Eu posso ver você revirando seus olhos, sabia?**

(14:04)

_Por que hoje é tudo sobre super poderes ridículos hoje?_

(14:05)

**?**

(14:05)

_Nada._

(16:55)

Então. Eu pensei no que você falou.

(16:57)

Bom.

(16:57)

Eu não acho que poderia fazer isso.

(16:58)

E se eu confiscasse seu celular?

(16:58)

Eu provavelmente compraria um novo.

(16:59)

Seu segundo nome é Incorrigível.

(17:01)

Não é, não!

(17:01)

Ok, seu terceiro nome.

(17:02)

E o seu é Sabichão.

(17:02)

Eu gosto de pensar que é Voz Da Sabedoria.

(17:03)

Nos seus sonhos.

(20:23)

_*Alguém* não está mais permitido a ir ao MHN, porque *alguém* anda tendo diversão demais por lá._

(20:25)

Ben Stiller?

(20:26)

_Ele ainda vai lá?! Era de se esperar que o grupo de ajuda dele teria ajudado._

(20:28)

E alguma vez o fazem?

(22:15)

Aqui está uma ideia pra sua carreira: Você daria um excelente autor de livros de auto-ajuda.

(22:17)

?

(22:20)

"Como Esquecer Sobre um Cara que Você Nunca Conheceu mas Não Consegue Parar de Pensar Sobre e Encontrar Felicidade Verdadeia no Processo- Um Guia para Iniciantes"

(22:21)

Isso diminui um pouco o público alvo, não acha?

(22:22)

Nesses dias, você poderia se surpreender. Eu acho que é material da lista de Best-Seller do New York Times.

(22:25)

Você tem passado tempo demais encarando o teto, Anderson.

(22:26)

Aceite meu conselho. Aceite-o!

(22:26)

Estou indo pra cama.

(23:34)

Ok. Vamos cair na real.

(23:35)

Eu sei que você sabe e você provavelmente sabe que eu sei que você sabe. Ele fala. Muito. (Sério, como uma pessoa consegue falar tanto o tempo todo?)

(23:39)

Eu não me orgulho do que eu fiz, do que *nós* fizemos, mas isso aconteceu e a única coisa da qual vou me arrepender é que foi alguém que você conhece e eu nem quero entrar no mérito de quão estranho é isso, porque nós nos conhecemos por meses e eu conheço sua melhor amiga e agora eu dormi com um de seus amigos, ou pelo menos alguém que você conhece, e nós ainda não nos vimos e eu não sei como é a sua aparência e uau, se você escreve isso realmente parece esquisito e bagunçado e caramba, Wes estava certo, ele precisa parar de estar certo sobre tudo. (Nota menal: achar algo para qual ele não saiba a resposta e esfregar na cara dele)

(23:41)

Então, é assim que as coisas podem acontecer. a) Você me diz que está bravo comigo, e para de falar comigo. b) Você me diz que está bravo comigo mas a gente dá um jeito. c) Você não está nada bravo e nós nos tornamos os novos Merry e Pippin. d) Você não está bravo, mas nós concordamos que é melhor seguirmos caminhos diferentes, de qualquer jeito, sem ressentimentos.

(23:42)

Uau, ok.

(23:43)

Olha, eu sendo honesto acaba em vômito de palavras. Você fez isso comigo.

(23:49)

Eeeee aposto que você está dormindo. _Timing_ perfeito.

(23:50)

Existe um jeito de apagar mensagens depois que as enviou? Não? Ok.

(23:51)

_Oi, Blaine._

(23:52)

Hmm...

(23:52)

Oi.

(23:53)

_Tanto a dizer. Vejamos..._

(23:54)

_Sim, eu sei._

(23:54)

_(Ele trabalha como guia, falar é o trabalho dele.)_

(23:55)

_Estou surpreso que ainda não me tenha stalkeado no Facebook._

(23:56)

_Wes?_

(23:56)

_Merry e Pippin? Sério, Blaine?_

(23:58)

_e)_

**Segunda 2 Fevereiro (00:01)**

Stalkear pelo Facebook? Por favor, isso é tão 2011. E eu sou um cavalheiro.

(00:02)

Wes é o meu melhor amigo. O que tem o irmão e a irmã.

(00:02)

Cala a boca, a amizade deles é épica.

(00:03)

Não tem e).

(00:05)

_Mas devia ter._

(00:06)

O que é e)?

(00:08)

_e) Eu não estou bravo, mas isso me surpreendeu e me mostrou que não sei tudo sobre você. Eu não tenho o direito de estar bravo e você não fez nada *errado*. Eu não esperar não faz disso errado. Eu disse que queria ser seu amigo e amigos deveriam poder falar sobre essas coisas._

(00:09)

As minhas opções eram bem menores que a sua.

(00:12)

Então, agora... Isso faz com que você queira saber menos sobre mim?

(00:15)

_Não._

(00:16)

_Isso faz com que eu queira saber mais._

(00:33)

_Rachel?_

(00:34)

**Você deveria estar dormindo.**

(00:35)

_Não pense que eu não posso ouvir sua música. Você também está acordada._

(00:35)

**Tá bom. O que foi?**

(00:36)

_Você já pensou que não saber o que você quer é mais difícil que querer algo que você não pode ter?_

(00:38)

**Me encontre na cozinha pra leite com biscoitos. Traga o James.**

**Terça 3 Fevereiro (10:01)**

_Terça-feira!_

(10:04)

Obrigado. Você é o meu próprio calendário.

(10:05)

_Não sou._

(10:06)

_Isso é apenas um lembrete pro café._

(10:07)

Eu ainda ganho café?

(10:07)

_Ainda?_

(10:08)

Eu achei que eu não merecia mais café.

(10:09)

_O quê? Por se divertir demais no museu?_

(10:09)

Não *no* museu.

(10:11)

_Espera, então você *não* se divertiu no museu? Estou arrasado. Achei que tinha sido uma experiência fascinante. Por que ainda me dou ao trabalho?_

(10:11)

Ai deus.

(10:12)

_É divertido demais te enrolar._

(10:12)

Malvado.

(10:13)

Malvado malvado malvado.

(10:13)

_:)_

(10:13)

Não.

(10:14)

_Não?_

(10:15)

Isso não vai te levar a lugar nenhum.

(10:17)

_Você está bem mal-humorado pra alguém que *acabou* de declarar o medo de ter seu café recusado._

(10:18)

Sua maldade muda tudo.

(10:19)

Agora me dê meu café.

(10:20)

_Sim, senhor._

(10:21)

_Se bem que meio que você mesmo tem que ir buscá-lo._

(10:22)

:(

(10:24)

_Isso não vai te levar a lugar nenhum._

(10:24)

:'(

(10:26)

_... Não._

(10:26)

Tá bom.

(16:34)

A esse ponto, eu acho que nós estamos rondando um ao outro. Eu não quero que acabe, ele não quer que acabe. E nenhum de nós sabe o que estamos fazendo, estaos apenas tropeçando no nosso caminho por essa... coisa.

(16:36)

Um dia, é como um peso enorme nos meus ombros, e o dia seguinte é só... é... E só por alguns momentos, eu não quero que acabe. Não dá.

(16:39)

Eu tomei muito café.

(16:45)

Blaine?

(16:46)

Sim?

(16:46)

Será que dá pra você se recompor logo?

(16:47)

... Wes?

(16:50)

Você não consegue parar de pensar sobre isso. Você não parou de falar nisso por semanas - meses, até. E isso costumava de fazer feliz, mas agora é esse modo feliz-infeliz-chorando-feliz-infeliz-feliz e você não consegue ver o que isso está fazendo com você? Ou você decide acabar com isso já ou você decide *fazer* alguma coisa sobre isso.

(16:51)

*Faça* alguma coisa. Não espere por isso e perca sua cabeça no processo. Eu não posso ver isso acontecer de novo.

(16:52)

Você disse que você só tem sido cuidadoso, e eu te *falei* para ser cuidadoso. Mas talvez seja hora de parar de ser tão cuidadoso quando se trata dele, porque isso claramente não está funcionando pra você.

(16:53)

E pelo amor de deus, será que dá pra vocês dois se encontrarem de uma vez por todas?!

(16:55)

...

(16:55)

Eu acho que torci meu dedão.

(17:03)

Blaine? Foi uma piada.

(17:04)

Sobre o dedão. Estou bem.

(17:06)

Mas o resto não foi piada.

(17:10)

**Realizando chamada**

"Oi. Obrigado por ligar. Talvez eu tenha torcido o meu dedão só um pouquinho."

"Você quer me deixar vulnerável a um coração partido de novo?"

"Coração partido, é? Você não pode me dizer honestamente que você está feliz com a situação."

"Não, mas o que eu posso fazer?"

"Encontrá-lo."

"Ele não quer me ver. Eu acho que ele deixou isso bem claro."

"Mas você não percebe o quanto isso é estranho? Por que você manteria uma amizade, então?"

"É complicado."

"Você está tornando isso complicado. Vocês dois."

"Não é assim tão fácil, Wes."

"Porque ele tem um namorado? Diga-me, Blaine. Por que ele não foi te encontrar?"

"Ele disse-"

"Ah, eu sei o que ele disse. Mas _você_ sabe? Pense sobre isso."

"Eu não sei o que v-"

"Pense."

"...O que você... Você acha que ele-"

"Eu acho que ele está com tanto medo quanto você."

"... Mas então, isso é algo que ele mesmo tem que descobrir. Eu não vou. Eu não posso fazer isso por ele."

"Tudo que eu quero é que você tenha um tipo de encerramento. Essa... coisa tá só mexendo com você."

"Eu sei."

"E desculpa se eu fui um pouco duro."

"Você é a minha voz da razão, lembra?"

"Você diz isso com certa frequência."

"Porque é o que eu penso."

"Não foi um pouco demais?"

"Por favor. Desde quando você pega leve comigo?"

"Então você vai pensar sobre o assunto?"

"Eu te falei, depende dele."

"Então até que ele consiga se entender, você tentará ficar calmo e razoável?"

"Você faz com que eu pareça uma adolescente."

"Não está tão longe disso."

"Cuidado. Você pode perder seu cargo de voz da razão."

"Ok; não posso arriscar isso. Te vejo na Quinta?"

"Claro."

(21:55)

Sinto sua falta.*

(21:56)

_Você *acabou* de me ver!_

(21:56)

Eu sei. Mas mesmo assim.*

(21:58)

_Adorável._

(21:58)

Café da manhã amanhã?*

(22:00)

_Claro. Durma bem._

(22:00)

3*

(22:33)

_Você tem estado terrivelmente quieto o dia todo, senhor Anderson._

(22:34)

Eu tive um dia muito, muito ocupado, Sr. Hummel. Por favor aceite minhas desculpas.

(22:34)

_Aceito._

(22:34)

_Mas é uma pena. O silêncio._

(22:35)

Você sentiu a minha falta?

(22:35)

_Sim, eu senti._

(22:40)

_Você não me agradeceu pelo café._

(22:41)

Eu não tomei café.

(22:42)

_...Por quê?_

(22:42)

Eu te falei, muito ocupado.

(22:43)

_Ah._

(22:44)

Posso pegar meu café na Quinta?

(22:45)

_Deixe-me checar._

(22:45)

Com quem você precisa checar?!

(22:46)

_Meu pessoal do café_

(22:46)

Diga oi pra Rachel por mim, tá?

(22:47)

_Você sabe demais._

(22:47)

Não o suficiente. Nunca o suficiente.

(22:48)

E muito gangster de você.

(22:49)

_Vou ignorar isso._

(22:51)

_Sim._

(22:51)

Sim?

(22:52)

_Sim, você pode pegar seu café na Quinta._

(22:52)

Então é isso que eu farei.

(22:54)

_Bom._

(22:55)

_Só mais uma coisa antes de eu ir pra cama._

(22:56)

Sim?

(22:58)

_É assim que ele dorme. Eu só precisava compartilhar isso com você. Porque você merece todas as coisas fofinhas e aconchegantes da vida._

(23:01)

Essa *é* a coisa mais fofa e aconchegante que eu já vi omg!

(23:02)

Eu não posso competir com isso.

(23:03)

_Tendo em vista que acabamos de te resumir a 'omg', talvez seja alguma coisa._

(23:04)

Enquanto isso eu estou aqui sentado com um cachorro deprimido, que finalmente abandonou a minha cama, mas escolheu um lugar um tanto... inortodóxo para dormir. E isso está *me* deixando deprimido. Não era isso que eu tinha em mente.

(23:05)

É isso que eu ganho por ser severo. Coração partido.

(23:06)

_...O quê?_

(23:08)

Isso não é photoshop.

(23:10)

_...Não._

(23:11)

Ah sim.

(23:11)

_Sem chances!_

(23:12)

Eu juro!

(23:13)

_Isso é tão deprimente, não tenho mais certeza se conseguirei dormir direito agora._

(23:15)

Desculpa por te arrastar para o lado negro.

(23:15)

_Não tenho mais tanta certeza sobre o café..._

(23:16)

Você disse que sempre haveria café, Kurt.

(23:17)

_Eu disse, não é?_

(23:18)

_Talvez um expresso pequeno._

(23:19)

Esse *não* é o meu pedido de café.

(23:19)

_Qual *é* o seu pedido de café?_

(23:20)

Pergunte pra sua espiã.

(23:20)

_Ela não me conta nada, nunca._

(23:21)

Ceeeeerto.

(23:22)

_É verdade._

(23:22)

Boa noite, Kurt.

(23:23)

_Eu ainda estou deprimido!_

(23:25)

_Blaine!_

(23:27)

_Blaaaaaaaaaaine._

(23:28)

_Eu retiro tudo o que disse. Toda a fofura que um dia você mereceu._

(23:28)

Não, você não retira. Eu ainda mereço.

(23:30)

_...Sim, você merece. Você merece._

(23:30)

Boa noite!

(23:31)

_Boa noite._

(23:32)

_Cozinha, cookies, leite e gato?_

(23:33)

**Ai, Kurt.**


	17. Chapter 17

Um pequeno lembrete:

Blaine

_Kurt_

**Rachel**

Wes

Ethan *

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

**Quarta 4 Fevereiro (10:04)**

**Você saiu apressado hoje. Alguma ideia pro jantar?**

(10:05)

_Não._

(10:06)

_Desculpa. Esse é o pior café da manhã de todos._

(10:06)

_Ok, isso foi um pouco dramático._

(10:07)

_Mas isso devia te dizer que não está indo bem._

(10:07)

**O que tá havendo?**

(10:08)

_Nós tivemos uma pequena... não, nós não tivemos uma briga. Mas há uma certa tensão._

(10:08)

**Por quê?**

(10:09)

_Porque eu recebi duas mensagens do Finn enquanto nós fazíamos o pedido._

(10:09)

**E?**

(10:09)

_E eu as respondi._

(10:10)

**...Não estou acompanhando.**

(10:11)

_Ele acha que é o Blaine. Sempre que ele ouve meu celular apitando esses dias, ele acha que é o Blaine._

(10:11)

_Eu falei que ele estava sendo ridículo._

(10:12)

**Que compreensivo da sua parte.**

(10:12)

_Você está do lado dele agora?_

(10:13)

**Não há lados.**

(10:13)

_Ele está voltando. Tenho que ir._

(10:13)

**Isso é um problema, Kurt, e não exatamente um que dê pra você ignorar.**

(10:14)

_Estou colocando o celular no silencioso._

(13:23)

**Você não respondeu minha pergunta sobre o jantar.**

(13:24)

_Será que não dá pra gente pedir alguma coisa?_

(13:24)

**Ainda não está se sentindo melhor?**

(13:25)

_Eu não quero falar sobre isso agora._

(13:25)

_Aua tá uma merda e a minha apresentação foi um pesadelo. Não é o meu dia e eu não me sinto eu mesmo no momeno._

(13:28)

**Quarta da Pizza?**

(13:29)

_Sim, por favor._

* * *

(13:55)

Você pode me encontrar pra tomar café (ou chá - eu sei, eu sei) depois da aula? *

(13:57)

_Claro._

(13:57)

Eu quero me desculpar pela manhã horrível. *

(13:58)

_O quê? Não! Você não precisa se desculpar - *eu* preciso._

(13:59)

Na verdade, não. *

(13:59)

Só... me encontra lá fora, ok? *

(14:00)

_Certo._

* * *

(14:01)

_É normal ficar nervoso quando seu namorado te chama pra tomar café?_

(14:02)

**Pra conversar?**

(14:02)

_Sim._

(14:03)

**Vocês dois estão bem?**

(14:03)

_Sim._

(14:04)

**Certeza?**

(14:08)

_Sim._

(17:11)

_É um problema._

(17:13)

**O que é um problema?**

(17:14)

_*Tudo*._

(17:14)

_Mensagens._

(17:14)

_Ele me viu falando com você, e chamar o olhar que eu recebi de *filhote chutado* seria eufemismo._

(17:15)

**Eu te avisei.**

(17:15)

_Mas não é... Eu nunca o tinha visto desse jeito._

(17:16)

**Você nunca deu motivo pra ele ficar desse jeito.**

(17:16)

_E agora eu dou?_

(17:17)

**Você realmente é *tão* idiota, Kurt Hummel?**

(17:17)

**Ou você só pensa que o Ethan é idiota? Porque aquele cara pode ser muitas coisas, mas idiota não é uma delas.**

(17:18)

_O quê?_

(17:18)

**Descubra o que está acontecendo pra que eu possa parar de bater a minha cabeça na parede. Eu preciso da minha cabeça, Kurt.**

(17:18)

_Você é tão estranha._

(17:19)

**DESCUBRA O QUE ESTÁ HAVENDO.**

(17:22)

_Uau._

(17:45)

_Eu ainda posso voltar pra casa pra comer pizza?_

(17:46)

**Você descobriu o que está havendo?**

(17:47)

_Sério?!_

(17:47)

**Ok, tá bom. Mas só se eu puder bater a *sua* cabeça na parede.**

(17:48)

_Eu nunca vou me acostumar com esse seu lado loucamente assustador, Rachel._

(17:50)

**Shh, essa é a aventura de morar comigo.**

* * *

(23:03)

Boa noite, Kurt.

(23:04)

_Boa noite, Blaine._

(23:10)

_Essa é a sua forma de me mostrar que você ainda está por aqui mesmo que a gente não tenha se falado durante o dia inteiro?_

(23:11)

Você ainda está acordado.

(23:12)

_Estou._

(23:12)

Já disse boa noite.

(23:13)

_Não tem nenhuma regra sobre falar depois que você disse boa noite._

(23:13)

Me acordou.

(23:14)

_Você *acabou* de me mandar 'boa noite'!_

(23:14)

Hmmm.

(23:15)

_Você já está caindo no sono outra vez, não está?_

(23:15)

Hm.

(23:16)

_Bons sonhos, Blaine._

* * *

**Quinta 5 Fevereiro (15:33)**

**Garoto solitário está aqui.**

(15:34)

_Ok, 1) Eu te falei que ele ia passar por aí e 2) você prometeu que não o chamaria mais assim._

(15:35)

**Não na frente dele.**

(15:35)

**Ainda estou chateada por ele não morar no Brooklyn. A gente pode mudá-lo pro Brooklyn?**

(15:36)

_Eu sabia que eu não devia ter te dado aquele box de DVD de Gossip Girl de aniversário. Meu maior arrependimento até hoje._

(15:36)

**Kurt, você sabe que me ama.**

(15:37)

_Estou apagando seu número enquanto falamos._

(15:37)

**Nunca. Você precisa de mim. Você é como um cordeiro perdido.**

(15:38)

_Rachel..._

(15:38)

**Ok, ok, de volta às coisas importantes.**

(15:38)

**Garoto solitário não está tão solitário hoje.**

(15:39)

_Boa tentativa._

(15:39)

**Não, sério. Aquele cara está de volta.**

(15:40)

_Bom, qual o nome dele?_

(15:41)

**Eu não sei. Ele ficou na mesa e o Blaine pegou o café.**

(15:43)

**Mas eu posso descobrir se você quiser. O Blaine acha que eu sou sua espiã, mesmo. Eu posso agir como se fosse.**

(15:43)

_Não._

(15:44)

**Eu tenho um intervalo daqui a pouco. É um dia lento.**

(15:45)

_Rachel!_

(15:47)

_Volta aqui!_

(15:49)

_Agora._

(16:25)

**Bom, isso foi divertido.**

(16:26)

_O que você fez?!_

(16:27)

**Nada, só tomei café com eles. Garotos adoráveis.**

(16:27)

_O que você fez?_

(16:48)

**Eu mostrei pra eles todas as fotos constrangedoras que tenho no meu celular.**

(16:49)

_Você se acha engraçada, Rachel, mas você nunca é._

(16:49)

**É fofo como você quer que eu acredite que você não se importa. Mas Kurt... Você sempre se importa.**

(16:49)

**Mais do que você quer admitir.**

(16:50)

_Sobre o que vocês conversaram?_

(16:51)

**Viu? Você *sempre* se importa.**

(16:51)

**Nós falamos sobre faculdade; Ohio. Você sabia que tanto o Blaine quanto o Wes eram membros dos Warblers?!**

(16:52)

_Wes, han?_

(16:53)

**Droga. Eu queria enrolar um pouco antes de falar o nome do garoto misterioso.**

(16:53)

_Você ia._

(16:54)

**Vamos lá, não vamos focar nisso. Garoto solitário era o solista principal deles, também.**

(16:55)

**Vocês podiam ter se conhecido no ensinho médio !**

(16:58)

_Mas não nos conhecemos._

(16:58)

**Mas vocês podiam.**

(16:59)

_Não é importante._

(16:59)

**É claro que é importante, bobinho. Tudo está conectado. Você não acha que isso é estranho?**

(17:01)

_Você está tentando me dizer que esse é mais um sinal?_

(17:01)

**Talvez.**

(17:02)

_Você não acha que é um 'sinal' a gente não ter se conhecido, mesmo estando perto um do outro?_

(17:04)

**Quem sabe? Talvez o universo pensou que vocês dois precisavam de mais tempo. Você precisava assumir primeiro. E agora você está pronto.**

(17:04)

_Pra quê?_

(17:05)

**Se encontrar.**

(17:05)

_Você assiste TV demais._

(17:08)

_Você realmente acredita nisso?_

(17:09)

**Você não?**

* * *

(21:15)

Sem comentários sobre as aventuras do café de hoje?

(21:16)

Sim "Você e a Rachel quebraram o acordo! Traidores!"?

(21:16)

Sem comentários maldosos sobre blazers?

(21:17)

Sem piadas sobre a minha qualidade de líder?

(21:19)

Sem "Oi Blaine, como foi seu dia?"

(21:20)

_Oi Blaine, como foi seu dia?_

(21:20)

Sério? Essa é a que você vai usar?

(21:21)

_Sim._

(21:22)

_A Rachel já me contou sobre as aventuras do café, e o acordo não era *meu* acordo, se eu me lembro corretamente - *você* fez o acordo. Eu continuo dizendo que estou bem com isso e que eu não tenho nenhum espião. Eu também já sabia sobre o blazer._

(21:23)

_Mas estou rindo sobre o seu comentário de 'líder'._

(21:23)

Ei!

(21:23)

Ela me disse que você está tudo menos bem com isso.

(21:24)

_Isso é uma mentira._

(21:24)

É?

(21:26)

_...Ela realmente mostrou as fotos?_

(21:26)

Ela ofereceu.

(21:27)

_Ela tá morta._

(21:27)

_Espera... Então você não as viu?_

(21:28)

Não. Eu acho que ela só estava me provocando ou me testando, mas acho que nunca descobriremos. Eu recusei.

(21:28)

_Por quê?_

(21:29)

Eu te falei que sou um cavalheiro.

(21:31)

_Isso é..._

(21:31)

Sim?

(21:32)

_Nada._

(21:45)

Kurt?

(21:46)

_Sim?_

(21:46)

Te ver pela primeira vez... Eu não quero que seja por foto. Eu quero que seja pessoalmente.

(21:48)

_Ah._

* * *

**Sexta 6 de Fevereiro (16:45)**

Você pode vir um pouco mais cedo? Nós precisamos conversar. *

(16:46)

_**Realizando Chamada**_

"Oi..." *

_"Oi! Eu espero que você saiba que essa é a pior forma de chamar seu namorado pra uma noite de filmes."_

"Desculpa..." *

_"...Você está... Você tá chorando?"_

"Eu... Não..." *

_"...Você tá. O que aconteceu? É a sua mãe?"_

"Não, ela tá bem. Você pode vir, por favor?" *

_"Sim, claro. Eu estarei aí o mais rápido possível."_

* * *

**Sábado 7 de Fevereiro (09:03)**

**Hey! Achei que você viria pra casa a noite. Ainda vamos almoçar?**

(09:05)

_**Realizando Chamada**_

**"Oi! Não precisava ligar. Um simples sim ou não bastava."**

_"Oi."_

**"Almoço?"**

_**"**__Não sei."_

**"Você fez planos com o Ethan?"**

_"..."_

**"Kurt?"**

_"Eu não sei."_

**"O que há de errado? Você parece que tá de ressaca."**

_"É uma forma de analisar isso."_

**"Ok, querido, agora você está me preocupando. Ele te fez assistir filmes de terror?"**

_"A gente nem chegou a ver o filme."_

**"...Querendo dizer?"**

_"Nós passamos a noite acordados... Conversando. E..."_

**"E?"**

_"Rachel..."_

**"O quê?"**

_"Eu terminei."_

**"Querido, você tem que falar mais alto. Não consigo te ouvir."**

_"Nós terminamos. Eu... Eu terminei com ele."_

**"Ah, Kurt..."**

_"Desculpa. Eu não quero chorar, porque eu sei que você chora quando eu choro e já teve choro demais noite passada e vai ter mais quando ele acordar e parte de mim quer simplesmente ir embora porque eu não vou aguentar. Eu estou esperando ele acordar; Eu preciso que ele acorde. Mas também... Ele adormeceu, por um tempinho e estou agradecido, porque eu não consigo aguentar o olhar no reosto dele, sabendo que fui eu que o pus lá. E eu não... Eu não acho que... A forma que ele reagiu... Eu não podia mais fazer isso com ele."_

**"Shhhhhhhh, respira fundo."**

_"Eu disse pra mim mesmo pra não chorar, e eu não chorei. Por que estou chorando agora?"_

**"Não tem problema em chorar, docinho."**

_"Você pode não me chamar assim no momento? Eu me sinto... Eu me sinto como-"_

**"Hey, pára. Eu sei o que você está pensando. Pára."**

_"..."_

**"Você quer que eu vá te buscar?"**

_"...Não. Eu não quero ir embora."_

**"Ok."**

_"..."_

**"Uma hora você vai ter que ir embora, Kurt."**

_"Eu não sei como fazer isso."_

**"Não existe um protocolo oficial pra términos, mas você **_**tem **_** que ir embora no final. Isso é meio que o que um término significa."**

_"Talvez seja isso. Ir embora... Isso é... Isso soa tão finalizante."_

**"Como você se sente?"**

_"Uma bosta."_

**"Não, mas... Você ainda acha que foi a decisão certa? Não é exatamente uma surpresa, não é?"**

_"...A minha cabeça tá girando."_

**"Ok, ok, sem mais perguntas; Entendi. Por favor só... Tenta se acalmar, ok? E a minha oferta continua de pé. Eu posso ir te buscar."**

_"Ok."_

**"Ok?"**

_"Eu te mando mensagem. Eu nem sei mais o que é esquerda e direita."_

**"Eu queria poder te abraçar agora."**

_"...Eu acho que ele tá acordando."_

**"Ok. Me manda mensagem."**

_"Mando."_

* * *

(13:23)

_Ok._

(13:24)

**Estou indo.**

* * *

**Domingo 8 de Fevereiro (17:15)**

Nós precisamos conversar.

(17:16)

**Acho que precisamos.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

**Domingo 8 de Fevereiro (17:17)**

**Espera. O que tá acontecendo com o seu?**

(17:18)

O meu anda o Central Park South todo Domingo e eu e Bradshaw estamos ficando cansados.

(17:19)

Por quê? O que o seu está fazendo?

(17:19)

**Isso é informação sigilosa.**

(17:21)

Sigilosa como?

(17:21)

**Daquelas que mudam tudo.**

(17:23)

Bom, você vai me contar?

(17:24)

**Você não pode contar pra ele.**

(17:24)

Ele nem sabe que estamos conversando.

(17:25)

**Prometa.**

(17:25)

Ah, vai!

(17:26)

**Prometa pelo seu martelinho de juiz, Wes.**

(17:26)

O quê?

(17:27)

Eu não sei do que você está falando.

(17:28)

**Blaine disse que você tem um.**

(17:28)

**Está na sua escrivaninha. Lado esquerdo. Você usa como peso de papel.**

(17:29)

...

(17:29)

**Nós realmente usamos bem o seu intervalo.**

(17:30)

Pra que, planos de chantagem futuras? De que lado você está?

(17:30)

**Só estou pedindo pra manter isso em segredo.**

(17:31)

**Operação KB só pode funcionar se fizermos uma aliança.**

(17:33)

Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

(17:33)

**Claro.**

(17:34)

Por que você está fazendo isso?

(17:34)

**Porque eu quero que o Kurt seja feliz.**

(17:35)

Mas eu achei que ele *estivesse* feliz. Foi isso que ele falou pro Blaine.

(17:36)

**Ethan era...**

(17:36)

**Ele foi bom pro Kurt. Eu sabia disso, mesmo que nós tenhamos começado com o pé errado. Antes dele, éramos só nós dois. Ethan chegou com essa frieza, e mexeu com tudo. Eu acho que não estava preparada.**

(17:37)

**O Kurt fica brincando que somos parecidos demais e é por isso que não nos damos bem.**

(17:37)

**Enfim. Ele deu ao Kurt força, confiança, algo para se segurar, e sim, o fez feliz. Nós não éramos melhores amigos, mas ele era um cara bom.**

(17:38)

Então, de novo... Por que você está fazendo isso?

(17:39)

**Porque eu conheço o Kurt. Eu o conheço melhor que ele mesmo as vezes, especialmente quando se trata disso.**

(17:40)

**Eu vi as mudanças nele, desde que ele e o Blaine começaram a mandar mensagens. Não era nada demais no começo, e eu nem sabia da existência do Blaine no começo, mas- pensando bem, tudo faz sentido.**

(17:41)

**O sorriso no rosto dele quando ele mandava mensagem, os olhos dele brilhando... Sutil, mas perceptível.**

(17:42)

**Sem contar a obsessão com as missões. É claro, aí eu já sabia sobre o Blaine, apesar do Kurt não gostar muito de falar sobre ele.**

(17:43)

Obsessão?

(17:45)

**Todas tinham que ser perfeitas - absolutamente perfeitas. Quem faz coisas assim pra alguém que supostamente é um estranho?**

(17:46)

Ok, deixa ver se eu entendi. Informação sigilosa, operação KB, verbos no passado quando você falou do Ethan. O que você está tentando me dizer?

(17:48)

**Kurt terminou com ele.**

(17:49)

O QUÊ?!

(17:49)

Quando?

(17:50)

**Na sexta.**

(17:52)

**Não sabe o que dizer?**

(17:53)

Mais ou menos.

(17:54)

O que isso significa?

(17:55)

**Eu ainda não sei; Estou dando um tempo pra ele respirar. Ele tá uma bagunça.**

(17:56)

Naturalmente.

(17:57)

Uau. Por essa eu não esperava.

(17:58)

**Eu esperava.**

(17:58)

**Ele não vai admitir isso nem pra ele mesmo, mas está na cabeça dele há semanas.**

(17:59)

Você acha que ele fez isso por causa do Blaine?

(18:01)

**Não, ele definitivamente fez isso pelo Ethan. E por ele mesmo. Quer dizer... Ele nunca nem conheceu o Blaine, não de verdade. Não de uma forma que conte. E ainda assim ele se prendeu tanto a ele e o Blaine, tão focado no que acontecia com eles que ele perdeu o namorado de verdade de vista.**

(18:02)

**Eu só estou supondo aqui, mas eu acho que ele viu que eles não eram certos um para o outro. Eles se faziam felizes, mas tem feliz e tem *feliz*.**

(18:04)

E agora?

(18:05)

**Por enquanto, a gente espera.**

(18:05)

Ok.

(18:07)

Me mantém informado?

(18:08)

**Mantenho.**

(18:09)

**E não conte pro Blaine.**

(18:09)

Não vou. Não cabe a mim.

* * *

**Segunda 9 de Fevereiro (15:04)**

Pensamento aleátorio, talvez nem tão aleatório aparecendo. Eu acordei com isso na cabeça, a té agora, meu dia provou que estou certo e não é nem Terça-feira.

(15:05)

Quando alguma coisa não funciona da maneira que *elas* querem, algumas pessoas simplesmente dão a volta e saem, ao invés de procurar uma solução ou mudar alguma coisa elas mesmas pra fazer com que dê certo.

(15:10)

_Bom._

(15:11)

Desculpa, isso deve ter parecido estranho.

(15:16)

_Não tem problema em deixar as coisas irem embora._

(15:17)

Não, eu sei. Mas as vezes essa é a coisa *fácil* a se fazer. É preguiçosa. E pra mim, eu sou sempre o que tem que juntar os pedaços e fazer todo mundo trabalhar junto.

(15:25)

_Mas e se não for? E se você sabe que não há nada a ser feito? Aí deixar acabar, admitir a derrota, é a melhor opção. Não é algo preguiçoso - é tudo menos isso. É a coisa mais díficil._

(15:26)

_E o que você sabe? Você não pode olhar dentro das cabeças das pessoas. E se ela tivesse um bom motivo pra fazer o que fez? E por que você teria que mudar as coisas, de qualquer jeito? Você não teria que mudar as coisas se estivesse tudo bem._

(15:28)

Eu... Era só um pensamento. Um dos meus pensamentos aleátorios bobos. Desculpa.

(16:15)

Está estranhamente ensolarado para Fevereiro. O Bradshaw está triste pela neve dele ter ido embora, mas eu poderia tomar meu café do lado de fora amanhã.

(16:17)

_Tá frio._

(16:18)

É, mas o sol é legal, não é?

(16:19)

_Aquecimento global não é legal, Blaine._

(16:20)

Isso...

(16:41)

Ok

* * *

**Quarta 11 de Fevereiro (12:23)**

Eu fiz alguma coisa errada?

(12:29)

Foi por causa da besteira de falar sem parar, não foi?

(13:05)

Desculpa. Você sabe que eu não consigo manter a minha boca fechada.

(13:12)

Eu me enrolo.

(13:13)

Eu sou um enrolador.

(13:13)

Ahhh, me pare.

(13:14)

Você realmente tem que me parar.

(13:55)

Só me dê um sinal de que eu não te irritei.

(13:59)

Não? Ok.

* * *

**Quinta 12 de Fevereiro (18:01)**

_Blaine._

(18:15)

Oi estranho!

(18:16)

_É isso que eu faço._

(18:18)

O quê?

(18:19)

_Quando eu não sei o que dizer ou o que fazer... Sempre que estou bravo comigo mesmo... Ao invés de explicar, eu desconto nos outros. Não é certo, mas é o que eu faço. E agora você sabe._

(18:20)

_Me desculpe._

(18:21)

...O que tá acontecendo?

(18:23)

_Nada._

(18:23)

Você tem estado estranho a semana inteira.

(18:24)

_Quinta-feira não é 'a semana inteira'. Não seja ridículo._

(18:25)

Você está fazendo aquela coisa em que você desconta nos outros ao invés de se explicar?

(18:25)

_Não use isso contra mim._

(18:26)

Não estou usando.

(18:27)

Só estou preocupado.

(18:28)

_Ok. Vou explicar isso._

(18:30)

_Só... Não por enquanto._

(18:30)

_Por favor._

(18:31)

Ok.

* * *

**Segunda 16 de Fevereiro (16:45)**

_**Recebendo chamada**_

"Ai meu Deus, Max, _pára _de me ligar. Eu te falei que daqui a pouco estarei aí. Cinco minutos, ok? Você pode esperar mais cinco minutos. Eu est- Max? Alô?"

"...Merda...Kurt. Alô?"

* * *

(16:47)

Por que o identificador de chamadas foi inventado se eu nunca o uso mesmo?

(16:47)

Você é desastroso.

(16:48)

Pare de ser tão gentil e prestativo, Wes, é demais.

(16:48)

Não é tão difícil, Blaine. Talvez qualquer dia a gente possa ter outra aula de 'Como usar um celular'; faz um tempinho.

(16:49)

Então eu tenho que passar pela bagunça da minha vida sozinho agora?

(16:50)

Se isso envolve não checar seu identificador de chamadas? Sim, senhor.

(16:50)

Arrrrrrrrrgh.

(16:51)

:)

* * *

(17:01)

Hey, me desculpa por aquilo. Eu não sabia que era você até checar o nome na tela.

(17:01)

O que eu deveria ter feito *antes* de atender, eu sei.

(17:04)

E agora você não atende... Só... Quando você vir isso, me liga? Ou... Estou ocupado agora, mas vou tentar de novo mais tarde. E quando eu tentar, não desliga de novo, ok?

(17:10)

Ou desliga. Quer dizer, você não tem que falar comigo.

(17:21)

Talvez você tenha me ligado por acidente, então...

(17:23)

Mas você pode me ligar se quiser. Qualquer hora.

* * *

(19:12)

Sabe, devido ao incidente do identificador de chamadas de hoje cedo e agora o meu vômito de palavras... Talvez você estivesse certo. Talvez devamos tirar meu telefone de mim. Ou destruí-lo.

(19:14)

Tem alguma Montanha da Perdição em New York?

(19:15)

O seu celular *não* é o Um Anel, Anderson, não interessa o quanto você acha que ele é precioso.

(19:15)

Wesleyyy.

(19:16)

O Empire State Building serve?

(19:17)

Talvez de noite quando as luzes podem ser interpretadas como lava.

(19:18)

Você está falando essas coisas pra mais alguém além de mim?

(19:20)

Não.

(19:21)

Que bom.

(19:21)

Por quê?

(19:22)

Não quero que te internem.

(19:23)

~gesto obsceno~

(19:23)

Adorável.

* * *

(23:23)

_Oi._

(23:25)

Oie.

(23:25)

_Você ainda está acordado?_

(23:26)

Estou respondendo, não estou?

(23:27)

Quero dizer... É, não estou com sono ou algo do tipo.

(23:27)

Venho treinando muito, então...

(23:28)

_Treinando?_

(23:28)

Música.

(23:31)

_Posso te ligar?_

(23:31)

Claro.

(23:32)

_**Recebendo Chamada**_

"Oi..."

_"Me desculpa por hoje mais cedo."_

"Me desculpa você."

_"Eu devia ter dito alguma coisa ao invés de simplesmente desligar na sua cara."_

"Então aquilo foi deliberado, hã?"

_"Não... Não exatamente. Eu entrei em pânico."_

"Entrou em pânico?"

_"Blaine... Eu preciso te contar uma coisa."_

"...Certo?"

_"..."_

"Tá tudo bem; você pode me contar qualquer coisa, Kurt. De verdade."

_"Isso é diferente. E difícil. Eu não achei que seria tão difícil. E... Eu pensei em não te contar, não por enquanto, mas eu não posso falar com você sem te contar e aí você ficaria imaginando o que há de errado e-"_

"Shhhh, hey. Eu estou aqui e não vou a lugar nenhum. ...Eu poderia ficar no telefone a noite toda e esperar até que você esteja pronto, se é isso que você precisa."

_"Pára com isso."_

"O quê?"

_"Pára de ser tão... compreensível."_

"Você quer que eu te _force _a falar?"

_"Não. ...Blaine?"_

"Sim?"

_"Eu terminei com meu namorado. ...Ex-namorado. Ethan. Eu... Eu terminei com o Ethan."_

"..."

_"... Essa é a parte em que você fala alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa."_

"Eu... Eu não sei o que dizer. ...Você está bem?"

_"..."_

"Esse foi um suspiro bem explicativo."

_"Não, é... Ainda tá muito fresco, mas... Estou lidando com isso."_

"Você tem pessoas pra conversar, né?"

_"Tenho."_

"Ok, bom. ...Tem alguma coisa que eu posso fazer? Quero dizer... Isso pode ser um pouco estranho, mas.. Você é meu amigo, então... Eu... Jesus Cristo, eu não estou fazendo um bom trabalho aqui, estou?"

_"Tudo bem. Eu não espero que você faça nada."_

"Posso perguntar por que?"

_"Por que o que?"_

"Por que você terminou?"

_"..."_

"Você não tem que responder."

_"Não, eu quero. Honestidade, lembra?"_

"Uhum."

_"Eu te falei sobre ele. Sobre como ele era a pessoa mais forte que eu já conheci. E... Espera, antes de continuar, eu preciso te falar outra coisa."_

"Ok."

_"Nada disso é culpa sua. É tudo entre mim e ele, ok?"_

"Aham..."

_"Blaine."_

"Sim."

_"Quando eu contei pra ele sobre nós - sobre as nossas mensagens, nossa amizade - eu pensei que estávamos bem. Ele não ficou animado e teve um silêncio estranho entre nós, mas melhorou e nós conversamos sobre isso. Ele disse que estava tudo bem e eu acreditei nele. Pensando melhor, eu sei o quanto isso foi idiota - o quanto eu fui idiota e cego."_

_"Ele somou dois e dois na cabeça dele e eu acho que ele começou a olhar com outros olhos algumas coisas que aconteceram nos últimos dois meses. E aí não importava mais se eu mandava mensagem pra Rachel ou pro meu pai ou pra outra pessoa - era sempre pra você, na cabeça dele. Ele te via em todo lugar, em tudo-"_

"Isso é meio que mi-"

_"Não, me deixe terminar."_

"Ok."

_"Eu acho que eu queria ignorar isso, ignorar os sinais, porque fingir que estava tudo bem era fácil."_

"Kurt, o que eu disse antes... Aquele dia... Aquilo não era sobre você."

_"Eu sei. Tá tudo certo."_

"Que bom. Continue."

_"E aí, um dia, ele desabou. Ele desabou completamente e... Eu nunca o tinha visto daquele jeito antes. Nunca. Saber que era minha culpa... Que ele... Que eu estava fazendo aquilo com ele... Foi como um tapa na cara e caralho, como eu precisava daquele tapa. Aquilo me acordou."_

"E aí... você terminou com ele?"

_"Sim. É que... Era a única coisa que eu poderia ter feito. ...Blaine?"_

"Merda... Sim?"

_"Blaine, tem... Tem outro lado pra essa história, é claro que tem, e eu sei o que estou deixando de mencionar. Eu só posso imaginar o que você deve estar pensando agra, mas eu-"_

"Hey, não. Eu não estou... Eu não estou esperando nada. É bom que você tenha me contado sobre isso, mas não estou esperando nada."

_"Eu sei que não é meu lugar pedir... Na verdade, é uma coisa horrível a se pedir, agora, depois de tudo isso, mas-"_

"Mas você pode."

_"... Tudo bem se eu tirar um tempo?"_

"Pra pensar?"

_"É."_

"Claro. Você pode tirar todo o tempo que precisar. E quando você tiver terminado, eu estarei aqui e poderemos conversar sobre isso. O que quer que 'isso' seja."

_"Obrigado."_

"Obrigado por ser tão aberto sobre isso. E Kurt?"

_"Sim?"_

"Eu sou bem mais forte do que você pensa. _Nós _somos bem mais fortes. Vai ficar tudo bem."

_"...Ok. Eu... Eu vou-"_

"Shhhh. Quando você estiver pronto."

_"...Boa noite, Blaine."_

"Boa noite, Kurt."

* * *

**Terça 17 de Fevereiro (14:23)**

**Ele sabe.**

(14:27)

Eu sei.

(14:28)

**Ele está bem?**

(14:28)

Sim. Ele... Ele tá sendo bem racional sobre isso.

(14:29)

E o seu?

(14:30)

**Altos e baixos.**

(14:31)

**Mas ele acabou de brigar comigo por causa da minha roupa.**

(14:32)

E isso é um bom sinal?

(14:32)

**O melhor.**

* * *

**Domingo 21 de Fevereiro (16:23)**

_Ele foi tomar café?_

(16:29)

**Não. Pare de perguntar.**

(16:30)

_Tá bom._

(16:41)

**Isso é ele te dando espaço, também, sabia?**

(16:43)

_Sim._

* * *

**Domingo 28 de Fevereiro (09:46)**

_Eu sinto inveja de você as vezes._

(09:55)

Hm?

(09:56)

_Que você pode ir passear com seu cachorro. Deve ser ótimo pra clarear a cabeça._

(09:58)

Você podia levar seu gato pra passear.

(09:59)

_Só se eu comprasse um coleira fashion e pequenas botas combinando._

(10:02)

Isso seria pra ele ou pra você?

(10:03)

_Essa é uma linha tênue._

(10:05)

Oi, também.

(10:06)

_Oi._

(10:07)

Você vem sempre aqui?

(10:07)

_...Sério, Blaine? Sério?_

(10:08)

...Desculpa, estava tentando quebrar o gelo.

(10:10)

_Bom, agora tem um buraco no gelo. E você está nele. E você está afundando._

(10:10)

...

(10:11)

_Você quer que eu te dê uma mão?_

(10:12)

O seu nome é Scar?

(10:12)

_Não._

(10:13)

Então sim.

(10:14)

_Então, como você está?_

(10:15)

Espera, isso é suposto pra ser a sua mão?

(10:15)

_Só aceite, Blaine._

(10:16)

Não é um aperto muito seguro, não é?

(10:17)

_Você cavou o buraco._

(10:17)

Talvez a gente deva pegar leve com as metáforas...

(10:18)

_Talvez._

(10:20)

Eu estou bem. Estou... ocupado.

(10:21)

E você?

(10:22)

_Mesma coisa._

(10:24)

_Por que isso é tão difícil?_

(10:26)

Porque é um momento que vai definir tudo daqui pra frente? Ou pelo menos é o que pensamos?

(10:27)

Mas... Não tem que ser. Nós não temos que fazer isso agora. Eu acho que a gente podia simplesmente... conversar e ver onde isso dá?

(10:28)

_Eu gostaria disso._

(11:23)

_Ei Blaine?_

(11:24)

Hum?

(11:25)

_Eu acho que eu senti um pouco a sua falta._

(11:27)

Eu acho que eu senti um pouco a sua falta, também.

* * *

(14:22)

**Você contou pra ele?**

(14:31)

Aham.

(14:33)

**E o que ele vai fazer com isso?**

(14:34)

O negócio com o Blaine é que... As vezes você só precisa dar um pequeno empurrãozinho na direção certa e ele faz todo o resto sozinho, excedendo as expectativas.

(14:35)

**Que bom.**

* * *

(17:02)

Você está ocupado?

(17:03)

_É domingo._

(17:03)

E?

(17:04)

_É *domingo*._

(17:04)

Então você não está?

(17:04)

_Não. É isso que estava tentando dizer._

(17:06)

Bom.

(17:06)

_Por quê?_

(17:08)

_Blaine?!_

(17:09)

_**Recebendo Chamada**_

_"O que você está fazendo?!"_

"Oi pra você também."

_"Uhum, sim. O que você está fazendo?"_

"Você está mal humorado demais pra um Domingo."

_"Eu pensei que estava sendo ale-"_

"Você ainda está na cama."

_"-gre. ...Como você sabe?"_

"Então você admite!"

_"Você é estranho."_

"Eu tenho um sexto sentido."

_"Super estranho."_

"Eu também ouvi o barulho de você mexendo o cobertor."

_"Mais estranho. Rei dos estranhos."_

"Mas isso é perfeito! Agora você pode sentar e aproveitar."

_"...Eu... O quê?!"_

"Shhhh; apenas escute."

_"Escute o que? Blaine, você está me assustando. Talvez durante as semanas em que não nos falamos você surtou e-"_

"Confia em mim e escuta."

_"Eu... Ok. Mas se v-"_

"Uh! Escute."

_"Ok."_

"..."

_"O que você... Oh, ok..."_

soundcloud / iknowitainteasy / sbass (como não dá pra colocar link, é só digitar ponto com depois de soundcloud se alguém não conseguir entrar, é só me mandar uma mensagem ou colocar nos comentários)

"Hey, então isso foi... Você ainda tá aí?"

_"Eu... Sim."_

"Bom."

_"Eu estou..."_

"Sim?"

_"Um pouco sem saber o que dizer."_

"Bom!"

_"Você é tão... Isso foi... Era Super Bass?!"_

"Aham."

_"Ai meu deus."_

"Bom, isso te fez sorrir?"

_"Isso... Sim. Sim, me fez sorrir."_

"Então você não vai fazer drama de novo quando eu te ligar amanhã a noite?"

_"O que você está planejando?"_

"Nada."

_"Blaine."_

"Xiiu."

_"Essa é a sua missão agora?"_

"Talvez?"

_"Devo ficar com medo?"_

"Não, mas você podia ficar animado."

_"Veremos sobre isso."_

"Só atenda, ok?"

_"Ok."_

"Tchau, Kurt!"

_"...Você é impossível. Tchau."_

(17:34)

_Obrigado._

(17:35)

Foi um prazer tocar pra você.

* * *

(17:36)

_Omg Rachel._

(17:38)

**Você saiu da cama?**

(17:39)

_Não consigo me *mexer*._

(17:39)

**Hã. Essa é nova.**


End file.
